Irresistiblemente Inhumano
by Leonorguerrero
Summary: SUMMARY: Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cáncer en la fundación Cullen. No esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su parte de el trato.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

SUMMARY: Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

IRRESISTIBLEMENTE INHUMANO

LA SUBASTA

- Bella por favor haz lo por mí. Me falta una participante y mis jefes me van a despedir si no cumplo con el proyecto.  
>- Ángela... ni siquiera se lo que tengo que hacer. No tengo nada que ponerme, no conozco a nadie y no me gustan las fiestas.<br>- Iremos a comprar un vestido espectacular al centro comercial. Por favor Bella si no lo hacer por mí haz lo por los niños. Contra más dinero recaudemos más dinero habrá para ellos.  
>Ángela trabajaba en la fundación Cullen. Estaba organizando una subasta para recaudar fondos para los niños con cáncer. El gesto era muy bonito pero ¿ cómo iba a ser comprada por alguien? - Bella si me haces este favor haré lo que quieras. Seré tu esclava un mes... por favor.<br>- Está bien. Explicame que es lo que tengo que hacer.  
>Saltó a mi cuello.<br>- ¡ Gracias Bella! Eres la mejor.  
>- Vale , vale pero no me asfixies, sino no podré ir. - Perdona. Primero iremos a por un vestido. En la fiesta te subastaran y tendrás que bailar un baile con el ganador y cenar con él el día que acordéis.<br>- ¿ Quienes son los que pagan o compran o como se diga...  
>- Son los que donan dinero. Esas personas son dueños de grandes empresas con mucho dinero y para ellos donar esas cantidades no les afecta, es calderilla para ellos.<br>- ¿ Cuanto suelen donar?Y ¿ Cuanto pagan por las chicas que compran?  
>- Lo dices así y suena mal. Parece que compraran esclavas o algo así.<br>- Me resulta raro.  
>- Es mucho más inocente que todo eso. Lo de el baile y la cena es como algo simbólico. Las cantidades varían. Empiezan con un mínimo y van pujando ...quizá unos diez mil dólares máximo.<br>- Vaya, pagar por una cena con alguien que no conoces.  
>Las dos nos reímos.<br>- Dios mío donde me he metido.  
>- El acto benéfico es este viernes como ya sabes.<br>- Ángela me debes una muy gorda.  
>Era miércoles por la noche y el día siguiente lo pasamos metidas en el centro comercial buscando el vestido perfecto para mí. Ya le dije que aunque me pusiera lo más espectacular de el mundo se me seguiría viento igual de insignificante.<br>- Bella , no te ves en realidad. Eres muy guapa.  
>- No me hagas la pelota , ya he aceptado ir.<br>Después de almorzar y después de patear cada rincón de cada tienda el el centro comercial completo, encontramos el vestido.  
>Un vestido de gasa amarillo , palabra de honor , entallado hasta los tobillos y una abertura lateral hasta la cintura. Extremadamente elegante y sexy.<br>Agotadas nos fuimos a casa.  
>El día llegó. Ángela estaba muy nerviosa y sólo gritaba y lloraba y no necesariamente en ese orden. Su teléfono no paraba de sonar y ella tuvo que marcharse antes que yo , pues al ser una de las organizadoras tenía que estar allí para controlarlo todo.<br>- Recuerda Bella, no puedes llegar tarde. A las ocho en punto te quiero ver allí.  
>Me abrazó y me dio un beso.<br>- Gracias por hacer esto por mí, se cuánto te cuesta.  
>- No te preocupes Ángela , estaré bien. A las ocho en punto me verás aparecer.<br>- Gracias .  
>Se fue y yo terminé de arreglarme.<br>Sobre las siete y media llamé a un taxi. No quería llevar mi coche para después venirme con Ángela. Una vez montada en el taxi y casi llegando a mi destino llamé a mi amiga para decirle que estaba llegando a la fiesta y fuera en mi ayuda. Pagué al taxista , bajé y comencé a caminar hacía la puerta lo más decente posible que podía para no caerme con los tacones de quince centímetros que llevaba. ¿ A quién se le ocurre ponerse una trampa mortal así? Iba a hacer el ridículo delante de toda gente adinerada de Seattle.  
>Entré.<br>- Bella estás alucinante.  
>- Gracias , pero cero que no voy a poder hacerlo. Me tiemblan las piernas y me voy a caer con estos tacones.<br>- Bella tranquila por favor. Ven tomate una copa de champagne y voy a ir presentándote.  
>Me guío por todo el salón. Hasta llegar a una barra y pedir dos copas de champagne francés de más caro.<br>Estaba todo exquisitamente decorado. La iluminación, la orquesta, las mesas, todo...  
>- Ángela has hecho un trabajo excelente. Esta todo perfecto.<br>- Gracias , espero que todo el mundo piense como tú sobre todo los Cullen.  
>- Seguro que sí.<br>- Ven voy a comenzar a presentarte.  
>Me dirijió hacía un grupo.<br>- Buenas noches – dijo Ángela-. Me gustaría presentarles a mi amiga Isabella Swan- me señaló con su mano. Estaba muy nerviosa y me sudaban las manos , comencé a secarlas con el vestido, no quería estrechas mi mano y mojar a los demás.  
>- Él es el señor Jacob Black. Es dueño de la empresa de construcción Quilute.<br>- Encantada.  
>- El placer es todo mío Isabella.<br>- Él es el señor Jasper Hale. Un psiquiatra de renombre y dueño de varios centros de estudios de la cabeza y la mente.  
>- ¡ Qué interesante!<br>- Gracias- sonrió.  
>- Es el prometido de Alice Cullen una de las fundadoras de la fundación Cullen.<br>- Encantada señor Hale.  
>- Llámame Jarper por favor.<br>- Claro .  
>- Un gusto en saludarlos – dijo Ángela-. Voy a presentarla a más personas.<br>Tiró de mí ganándome las risitas de el señor Black y poniéndome las mejillas como tomates. Recorrimos otro trayecto y paramos en otro grupo que no me gustó tanto. Parecían vestidos de época. Demasiados remilgados para mi gusto.  
>- Buenas noches señores-saludó Ángela-, me gustaría presentarle a Isabella Swan, él es Aro Vulturi y él su asistente Demetri.<br>- Encantada – dije y les ofrecí mi mano para estrecharla.  
>- El gusto es mío señorita Isabella – dijo dándome un beso en la mano-. ¿Va a presentarse para la subasta?<br>- Eso creo...  
>- Que bien , pues pujaré por usted. Es usted muy hermosa y seguro que es una magnífica compañía.<br>- Gracias- no sabía que más decirle.  
>En ese momento entraron por la puerta varias personas y todos se voltearon para mirarlos embobados. Noté como Aro Vulturi apretaba los puños y maldecía por lo bajo.<br>- Ya han llegado- afirmó Ángela-. Señores nos vemos en otro momento tenemos que seguir.  
>- Por supuesto señoritas y no olvide mi propuesta de pujar por usted señorita Isabella.<br>- Claro que no- le sonreí falsamente. Ese hombre me daba escalofríos.  
>Caminamos hacía esas personas pero tiré de Ángela un momento haciendo que se volteara.<br>- ¿ Que te pasa?- me preguntó.  
>- Por favor , haz algo para que ese hombre no gane la puja sobre mí... me da miedo.<br>- Sí a mí también. Tranquila . Ahora te voy a presentar a mi jefe y a su familia. Los Cullen . Son los más respetados y envidiados por todos. Ellos son los dueños de la fundación y los que más cantidad de dinero donan. Ahora respira hondo y no te impresiones al verlos.  
>Volvió a tirar de mí como a una niña pequeña y volvimos a recorrer por enésima vez el salón. Por qué diría que no me impresionara. Caminamos o yo intenté caminar sin romperme un tobillo. Pero entonces lo entendí. Eran extremadamente atractivos y sobre ellos había una almósfera que los envolvía. Llegamos a ellos. Ángela iba con una sonrisa. Una chica con tez blanca y el pelo negro saltó a nuestro encuentro con una gran sonrisa.<br>- Ángela está todo magnifico , has hecho un trabajo formidable. Espero que te hayan ayudado los contactos que te di.  
>- Si Alice fueron de gran ayuda. Mira ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan y unas de las participantes de la subasta. - Encantada Isabella soy Alice Cullen.<br>- Igualmente- le contesté.  
>- Ellos son el señor Cullen senior y su esposa.<br>- Por favor llámame Carlisle.  
>- Y a mí Esme.<br>- Gracias -les contesté-, pueden llamarme Bella.  
>- Bien vamos a seguir le voy a presentar a sus hijos.<br>- Muy bien- se rieron -, suerte.  
>Mientras caminábamos intenté asimilar por que me habían insinuado " suerte".<br>- Buenas noches señores Cullen- saludó. Ellos se volvieron-.  
>- Hola Ángela – saludó el más grande dándole un tremendo abrazó. Era enorme. Igual que Alice su piel era blanca , su pelo negro y sus ojos negros brillantes. Mientras que se abrazaban el otro hombre no me quitaba la mirada de encima. No podía mirarlo directamente pero por lo poco que había visto me parecía que era la persona más atractiva que había visto en mi vida.<br>- Ellos son Emmet Cullen y Edward Cullen – señaló a cada uno con su nombre-. Ella es Isabella Swan una amiga. Emmet es dueño de todos los centros de tratamientos para el cuerpo de Seattle.  
>- Encantada señor...- no pude terminar cuando me cogió en volandas y me dio un abrazo que me dejó sin respiración. Tuve que agarrarme a Ángela para no caerme cuando me soltó. Él no paraba de reír. Ahora entendía lo de suerte.<br>- Está comprometido con la señorita Rosalie Hale , hermana de Jasper Hale.  
>Recordé el chico rubio de antes.<br>- ¿Ella no se encuentra aquí?- le pregunté.  
>- No ella es modelo y ahora mismo está de viaje en Holanda.<br>- Vaya.  
>- Edward es el dueño de la multinacional Cullen corporation- Ángela siguió con las presentaciones-, y tiene varias multinacionales por todo el mundo.<br>- Encantada señor Cullen-le ofrecí mi mano. Este no paraba de mirarme a los ojos directamente y me estaba avergonzando. Era muy guapo. Era rubio cobrizo.  
>Sus cabellos parecía que se estuvieran peleando entre si y sus ojos eran hermosos. Dos esmeraldas.<br>- El gusto es mío Isabella- nos dimos las manos y tu tacto me estremeció. Miles de vatios recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi mano hasta mi columna.  
>Wow , vaya voz. Firme , aterciopelada.<br>- Bella por favor – le sugerí.  
>- Por supuesto. Te pido disculpas por mi hermano ...él es muy impulsivo.<br>- No tiene importancia. Ha sido original.  
>- Todo el mundo no es tan estirado como tu hermanito- contraataco Emmet.<br>- Ella va a participar en la subasta-les informó.  
>- Vaya que interesante- dijo Edward.<br>- Ya tiene a varios pretendientes detrás-anunció mi amiga.  
>- Lo siento Bella , no puedo pujar o me quedo sin bolas cuando Rosalie vuelva.<br>Sonreí.  
>- Tranquilo me las apañaré.<br>- Bella- me llamó la atención Ángela- todas las chicas esperan que Edward Cullen puje por ellas- me explicó.  
>- Es el soltero de oro que queda de los Cullen.<br>Edward bufó.  
>- Si ya veo como todas las mujeres miran hacía él. ¿ Todas esas son para la subasta?- le pregunté a Ángela.<br>- Sí y ahí es donde te pondrás dentro de unos minutos.  
>- ¿Nunca has estado en una fiesta así?- me preguntó Emmet.<br>- No .  
>- Me está haciendo un favor- repuso Ángela-. Me faltaba una participante y me hizo el favor.<br>- Pues suerte espero que saques mucho dinero para los niños.  
>- Por eso lo estoy haciendo. Estás cosas no me gustan-dije.<br>- Bella ya llegó la hora. Te dejaré para último lugar.  
>- Encantada de haberlos conocido. Adiós.<br>- Adios Bella- se despidió Edward.  
>- Nos vemos luego Bella- dijo Emmet.<br>Me coloqué en la fila con todas mirándome con odio . Si fueras por ellas me llevarían hasta la salida después de haberme visto hablar con Edward Cullen. En realidad entendía que que quisieran cenar con él. Pero hasta el punto de humillarse así... yo prefería mi casa y mis libros antes que toda esta parafernalia.  
>Comenzó la subasta. Se escuchaba a Ángela por los altavocez.<br>- La primera chica se llama Jessica , empezamos por mil dólares. Venga animaros. Los solteros...  
>Mil quinientos...<br>Dos mil...  
>Dos mil quinientos...<br>- A la una, alas dos, a las tres. Vendida por dos mil quinientos a el señor Elezar.  
>Aplausos.<br>- Ahora la señorita Jane...  
>Todas fueron pasando. Al menos fueron diez chicas. La media fue de unos cinco mil menos Tania que la subastaron por doce mil. Yo ni siquiera pasaría de los mil de salida.<br>- Y ahora en último lugar Isabella Swan. Es su primera vez así que portaos bien con ella.  
>Dios todos me miraban . Yo allí sobre el escenario. Ángela me debía una muy grande.<br>- Empezamos por mil dólares.  
>- Dos mil- Aro.<br>- Tres mil – Jacob.  
>- Cuatro mil- James.<br>- Diez mil – Cayo.  
>Y siguió así. Cada vez subía más y yo estaba alucinada. ¿Como podían pagar tanto por mí?<br>- veinte mil- Aro.  
>- Cincuenta mil- Jacob.<br>- Cien mil- Riley.  
>- ¡ Madre mía! - gritó Ángela por el micrófono.<br>Se fueron apartando algunos concursantes por llamarlos de alguna manera , pues la suma de dinero era ya considerable.  
>- Ciento cincuenta mil- Aro.<br>- Dos cientos -Jacob.  
>Ahora sólo quedaban estos dos. Sólo rezaba para que no ganara Aro. Me daban escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.<br>- Tres cientos mil -Aro.  
>Mierda ese hombre no daba su brazo a torcer.<br>Escuchaba a algunas chicas diciendo que tenía yo para que se volvieran locos pujando esas cantidades de dinero. Pero estaban en lo cierto ¿ Qué querían de mí? Yo estaba aquí de rebote. Ni siquiera quería estar aquí.  
>- Cuatrocientos mil -Jacob.<br>- Un millón de dólares.  
>Todos lanzaron gritos. Esa voz ….<br>- A la una, a las dos , a las tres. Vendida por un millón de dólares a Edward Cullen.  
>Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.<br>- Es la primera vez que se saca tanto dinero en esta noche. Gracias Isabella y Edward Cullen, nuestro benefactor. Todas las candidatas podeís ir con vuestras respectivas parejas para el baile.  
>Ángela me paró sugetándome de el brazo.<br>- ¡Dios Bella! Un millón y Edward. Disfruta. Ve a bailar con él. Vas a ser la mujer más envidiada de la noche.  
>- Yo... no sé por qué. Estoy aturdida.<br>¿ Por qué me había comprado él? ¿ Por qué esa cantidad tan excesiva?  
>Cuando bajé por las escaleras Edward ya me estaba esperando.<p>

Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste.  
>Me podeis visitar en mi página web<p>


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon.  
>mayores de 18 años.<p>

CAPÍTULO DOS

ENVUELTA POR LA BRUMA

Me sostenía con su mano fuerte mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Por supuesto me sonrojé y mis ojos estaban en el suelo intentando por todos los medios no tropezar , caerme por las escaleras y hacer el ridículo. Solté un suspiró de alivio por terminar el tramo de peligro sin daños, provocando el él me brindara una mirada curiosa.

Comenzamos ya a andar por el suelo liso. Una mano me sujetaba la mía y la otra la posó sobre mi baja espalda mientras llegábamos a la pista de baile colocándome en el centro de ella.

Todos nos miraban. Yo estaba muy avergonzada. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Edward me sujeto para comenzar a bailar, una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi mano. Puse mi otra mano sobre su hombro y la música comenzó.

Estaba muy asustada. Al principio creí que era por no caerme pero Edward me llevaba perfectamente y me sujetaba fuerte y firme… no podría caerme. Parecía que me leyera la mente y conociese mi miedo. Notaba como desde donde me tocaba recibía descargas eléctricas que ascendían por toda mi espalda y descendían hasta los dedos de mis pies. No era una sensación desagradable para nada , sólo extraño e inusual. Después me di cuenta que era por él. Me miraba fijamente sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. No apartaba la mirada aunque yo lo mirara. No podía leer sus facciones. Parecía observarme o quizá estuviera enfadado por haberle hecho esperar antes mientras hablaba con Ángela. Decidí disculparme y así romper el hielo.

* Señor Cullen, me gustaría disculparme por haberlo hecho esperar antes. Lo he retrasado…en realidad todos esperaban por mi culpa.  
>* No ha retrasado nada, Isabella. El baile no comienza hasta que yo no estoy en el. Soy el anfitrión y yo lo abro.<p>

Estaba muy nerviosa. Me angustiaba que me empezaran a sudar las manos a causa de los nervios. Nunca un baile se me hizo tan largo. No es que no estuviera a gusto todo lo contrario. Parecía que hubiera estado bailando toda la vida. Sus brazos me sujetaban fuertes y notaba sus músculos moviéndose bajo mi mano un poco más abajo de su hombro. Su olor era increíble. Nunca había olido nada tan atrayente. Sus ojos jade eran impresionantes y tenían una intensidad grandiosa. Con ellos las palabras sobraban. Pero lo que de verdad más me gustaba era su voz. Era la voz más sexy que había escuchado nunca y él mismo era increíblemente atractivo.

* ¿ Le puedo preguntar algo , señor Cullen?

Asintió.

* ¿ Por qué ha pagado tanto dinero por mí?  
>* Todos estaban dispuestos a pagar grandes cantidades por usted,…. además no lo he hecho por usted , sino por los niños.<br>* Oh, claro…

Que estúpida, pensar que posiblemente pagó esa desorbitada cantidad porque estaba interesado en mí aunque fuera una milésima parte. Sólo fue un acto arrogante ante los demás dando a entender que él podía más que nadie.

* Siento haber sido tan pertinente. No es asunto mío cómo ni en qué gasta su dinero. Discúlpeme.

La música estaba a punto de concluir y apenas me di cuenta de todo lo que me había movido con estos tacones.

Al fin terminó pero Edward no me soltó se quedó unos segundos mirándome hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Alice su hermana.

* Oh Edawrd, gracias por esa cantidad.

Lo abrazó.

* Y gracias Bella por ser voluntaria sin ti no hubiéramos recaudado tanto.

Me abrazó.

Estaba un poco intimidada con tanta belleza. El ser Cullen era impresionante.

* No ha sido nada. Ahora me toca pagar mi parte. Quiero agradecerle señor Cullen que haya pagado por mí, siendo la menos agraciadas de todas. Podía haber pagado la misma cantidad por cualquier otra , cualquiera de ellas son impresionantes. Seguro que cualquiera de ellas serían mejor compañía que yo.  
>* Eso lo dudaría mucho, y eres hermosa Bella. ¿ Acaso no te ves?- dijo Alice.<br>* Tendrá noticias mías para la cena- advirtió Edward.  
>* Por supuesto señor Cullen. Encantados de haberlos conocido y gracias.<p>

Me dirigí a Ángela bajo la vigilancia de más de media fiesta.

* Ángela , ya me voy.  
>* Espera un poco más y te vienes conmigo en el coche. Ya falta poco.<p>

Lo pensé y recordé que había venido en taxi para poder irme con ella.

* Está bien te esperaré.  
>* Gracias Bella.<br>* ¿ Puedo esperar en la barra?  
>* Por supuesto, donde quieras.<p>

Me senté en un asiento de la barra y pedí una copa de champán. Era lo que más me gustaba que tuviese alcohol. Estaba un poco más relajada todo había terminado y ahora le podía pedir cualquier favor por grande que fuera.

* Cuanto siento que no haya podido comprarte, Isabella.

Salté por el susto. Me di la vuelta en mi asiento para encararlo.

* Siento asustarte.  
>* No ha sido nada señor Vulturi.<br>* Llámame Aro por favor.  
>* El señor Cullen ha sido muy generoso. Yo no merecía tanto. Aunque me alegra que haya más fondos para los niños.<br>* Sí, eso está bien.

Esté miró hacía atrás y unos ojos verdes me atravesaron. Estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación. Tenía en ceño fruncido y parecía enfadado.

Asentí y sonreí.

* ¿ Me concedería este baile , Isabella?

Dios , no quería bailar con él por nada de el mundo.

* Bueno la verdad es que no me parece justo. El señor Cullen ha pagado mucho por bailar conmigo y si yo ahora bailo con cualquiera es como si no le diera valor a su gesto de generosidad. Me parece que no es adecuado.  
>* Es cierto. Eres muy respetuosa. Al menos deja que te invite a una copa.<br>* Gracias pero acabo de pedir esta- señalé la copa de champán-, y por hoy tengo más que suficiente.

Miré por encima de el hombro de Aro y observé que todavía nos miraba. Seguramente sería porque se creería con derecho sobre mí por comprarme. Supongo que se sentía ofendido.

* Bien Isabella pues otra vez será, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla.

Me tensé.

* Adiós.  
>* Adiós – le contesté.Me quedé un segundo pensando lo que había pasado. Miré a Edward antes de darme la vuelta. Allí estaba, mirándome fijamente. Me sonrojé y me di la hombre hacía que se me saltara el estómago con sólo mirarme. ¿ Qué me pasaba?<p>

Estaba deseando que Ángela terminara y poderme dar un baño y echarme en mi cama para leer por milésima vez algunos de mis clásicos.  
>* Veo que lo suyo no son las fiestas- me susurraron al oíé detrás de mí.<br>* No .El corazón me comenzó a galopar. Seguro que él me lo notaría.  
>* ¿ Ha cenado?<br>* No, pero no tengo hambre.  
>* Tonterí qué…Llamó al camarero y pidió una botella de vino y algo de comer para los dos.<p>

El camarero trajo una botella de vino , se la enseño y Edward asintió. El chico llenó dos copas. Casi al momento otro chico nos trajo dos platos gourmet con la especialidad de la casa.

* Señor Cullen , si no le importa no me hable de usted. Soy Isabella , mejor Bella.  
>* Bien , en ese caso, puedes llamarme Edward.<br>* Gracias.

Me ofreció la copa para que bebiera. No estaba acostumbrada a beber. De mi coca-cola no salía, pero tenía que reconocer que este vino estaba buenísimo.

* ¿ No te gusta bailar?

¿ A qué venía esa pregunta?

* ¿ Te he dado esa impresión? Perdona no quise incomodarte en el baile…..  
>* ¿ Por qué no has bailado con Aro?<p>

Whoa , que directo.

* No me pareció correcto.  
>* ¿ Por qué?<p>

Estaba nerviosa y asustada. No dejaba de mirarme fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos. Su tono era tan contundente … Se notaba el aire auroritario y posesivo en sus palabras.

* Perdón por interrumpir.

Ángela mi salvadora.

* Bella ya nos podemos ir- me miró a mi y a él.  
>* Está bien- fui a levantarme.<br>* Yo la llevaré a casa Ángela. Muchas gracias por todo.

Miré a mi amiga con ojos como platos. Ella me sonrió-.

* Bien señor Cullen, diviértanse.  
>* No es necesario, puedo irme con Ángela.<br>* No has terminado de cenar y estamos en medio de una conversación. Sí es necesario. Sería un placer para mí llevarte a casa.

Dios, te daba una de cal y una de arena. Fue imposible negarme.

* Está bien…gracias.  
>* Nos vemos en casa.<p>

Ángela se fue dejándome sola. Este hombre me ….. no podía decir que me asustara pero producía en mí algo que todavía no sabía reconocer.

* Todavía no has contestado a mi é por un momento nuestra conversación. ¿ Por qué no había bailado con Aro?  
>* Porque he supuesto que ya que había pagado por mí, no debería de bailar con nadie. Si no ¿ por qué hubiera pagado si pudiera haber bailado conmigo sin pagar?<p>

No le iba a contar que me producía repugnancia ese hombre.

* Es muy considerado por tu parte. Gracias.  
>* ¿ Es esta la cena por el baile?<br>* Desde luego que no- pareció ofendido.

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada. Me sentía insignificante a su lado.

* ¿ A qué te dedicas?

Volví a subir mi rostro para contestarle y él ya me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta. Me quedé embobada de nuevo con sus ojos …. parecía tonta.

* Acabo de licenciarme en filología inglesa- subí mis hombros-. Me gusta escribir. Estoy buscando trabajo para mis gastos pero en realidad lo que me gustaría es poder escribir libros. Tengo varias ideas.

En este punto ya habíamos acabado de cenar y sólo estábamos con las copas de vino.

* ¿ Quieres tomar otra bebida?  
>* No esta está bien , gracias.<p>

Era la segunda copa de vino. No podía beber mucho y menos mezclar. No toleraba muy bien el alcohol y se me subía rápido a la cabeza.

* ¿ Estás casada?  
>* ¿ Qué? No …. soy joven…<br>* ¿ Qué edad tienes , Isabella?  
>* Veinticuatro .<br>* ¿ Tienes novio o alguien que te espere en casa?  
>* No quiero se grosera , Edward , pero no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.<p>

Respiro fuerte por la nariz como si estuviera controlándose. Ese gesto me puso alerta otra vez. No sabía bien si estaba enfadado o un poco molesto. No quería dejar mal a Ángela. Pero no veía por qué tenía que contestar a tantas preguntas y que se molestara por mis contestaciones. Parecía interesado en mis respuestas, pero supongo que sólo lo hacía por cortesía.

* En realidad si me incumbe. No quiero una escena de celos cuando la lleve a cenar.  
>* Por eso no se tiene que preocupar. No lo dejare en ridículo si es eso lo que le preocupa.<p>

Sonrió y se acercó a mí. Su cara estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la mía. Su olor chocó contra mí deshaciendo todas mis barreras y haciéndome caer en una vorágine de sensaciones junto a la intensidad de sus ojos verdes, que ahora parecían más oscuros como más sólidos.

* Eso no es lo que me preocupa- dijo mirándome los labios-.

No me dio más explicaciones.

* ¿ Me concederías otro baile?  
>* Por supuesto…<p>

Que más podía hacer. Me había comprado y le había dicho que sólo bailaría con él.

Cuando nos levantamos de nuestros asientos noté que no teníamos a nadie cerca de nosotros en la barra dándonos intimidad. Todos estaban a una pequeña distancia de nosotros y la mayor parte de la fiesta sobre todo las féminas estaban pendiente de nosotros. Esto era bochornoso.

Sus manos volvieron a mi cuerpo para sujetarme hasta la pista produciéndome de nuevo esas olas de electricidad.

La música comenzó. Eramos pocas las parejas de la pista, la fiesta estaba a punto de acabar.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que todos los que bailaban eran Cullen.

Sus padres, su hermano Emmet y su esposa Rosalie. Alice y su novio Jasper. Edwad y yo. No se muy bien por qué , pero eso me hizo sentirme un poco integrada con ellos y me gustó.

Alice me miraba y sonreía.

Volví a mirar a Edward y como siempre desde que lo conocí me miraba.

No hablamos sólo nos mirábamos. Estoy segura que durante toda la canción mis mejillas estaban como dos tomates. Pero él no decía nada. Sólo me miraba y me escrutaba toda la cara.

La canción finalizó y se acercaron todos los miembros de la familia Cullen a nosotros.

* Isabella, gracias por venir esta noche- dijo su madre-. Estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que hemos recaudado gracias a ti.  
>* No , yo no he hecho nada. Ustedes son los que han organizado todo. Y dígame Bella.<br>* Hermanito nunca pensé que pagarías tanto. Tu nunca has pujado por nadie- bromeó Emmet-. Aunque esta chica lo vale ¿ no?

Edward lo miró amenazándolo con la mirada.

* Calla Emmet , avergüenzas a Bella- dijo Alice.  
>* Cariño, vamos a hacer en casa una cena familiar el próximo domingo. ¿ Por qué no nos acompañas?<br>* Yo… no sé…  
>* Ángela va a venir con su novio Ben, por favor…- pedía su madre.<br>* Está bien, gracias por invitarme.  
>* No gracias a ti. Edward – se dirigió a su hijo-. Se respetuoso y trata bien a esta chica. Sabemos como acaban tus citas.<br>* Sí, mamá…

Nos despedimos de todos y me guió hasta su coche. Su chofer nos abrió la puerta.

* Buenas noches señorita.  
>* Buenas noches -contesté.<br>* Buenas noches señor Cullen.  
>* Garret.<p>

Nos acomodamos dentro.

* ¿ Dónde vives?  
>* En los apartamentos junto al parque. Número treinta y dos.<p>

Le dio las órdenes a Garret y el coche se incorporó a la circulación. Edward subió el cristal que dividía el vehículo para darnos intimidad.

* Edward ¿ cuando será nuestra cena?

No me había dicho nada y no quería que pensase que no quería cumplir con mis acuerdos.

* ¿ Ansiosa?- sonrió.  
>* No , me gusta cumplir las promesas.<br>* Te avisaré. Tengo que consultar mis compromisos.

Volvió a ponerse serio. Parecía que tuviera múltiple personalidad o fuera bipolar.

* Por supuesto.

Que tonta. Una persona tan ocupada como él… seguramente tendría que cancelar algún compromiso para poder cenar conmigo. No quería que fuera una obligación para él.

* No hace falta que cenemos. Seguro que no tienes tiempo y tienes mejores cosas que hacer que cenar conmigo. Quiero decir…no tienes que tener esa obligació dijo nada.

Enseguida llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio. Garret nos abrió la puerta y los dos salimos de el coche. Me acompañó hasta el portal.

* Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Gracias por pujar por mí y traerme a casa.  
>* Ha sido un placer.<p>

Se acercó a mi como en la fiesta. Notaba su respiración en mi cara y mi corazón comenzó a galopar. Sus ojos fijos en los míos.

* Estaré contando los segundos hasta nuestra cena.

Se acercó y me beso en la mejilla rozando la comisura de mis labios.

* Buenas noches Isabella.  
>* Buenas noches, Edward.<p>

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Caminé hasta el ascensor pero mis piernas no me respondían de el todo. Directamente me temblaban. No sabía porque ese hombre influía tanto en mí, pero eso no era nada bueno.

Entré en mi apartamento. Ángela me recibió como una loca.

* Bella por fin llegas. Estaba tan nerviosa por ti. Dios Edward Cullen pujó por ti y nada menos que un millón de dólares.  
>* Tranquila Ángela. Me alegro por ti, para mí no es nada. Sólo cenaré con él y ya está.<br>* No Bella, no lo entiendes. Nunca desde todos los años que llevo con los Cullen, jamas Edward Cullen a pujado por nadie. Las chicas se presentan por si acaso el cambia de opinión , pero nunca lo hizo. Llegaste tu y ¡oh dios!  
>* Sí, ya noté como las demás chicas me asesinaban con la mirada.<br>* Has sido la reina de esta noche. Que fueras a la fiesta a sido la mejor idea que he tenido nunca. Gracias por hacerme este favor, te debo una. Aunque creo que tu eres la que has salido mejor parada.  
>* Su madre me ha invitado a cenar el domingo en su casa. Me dijo que era una cena familiar y que tu y Ben iban a asistir.<br>* ¡ Madre mía Bella! Este es el primer año que me invitan…Siempre te dije que eres especial. Me alegro mucho por ti.  
>* Por dios Ángela sólo es una cena. Y voy sola no voy en compañía de Edward.<br>* Pero el va, sobre todo si sabes que irás tu.  
>* Eso es una tontería. Él es un hombre ocupado.<p>

Me di una ducha y me metí en la cama. No podía leer, todos mis pensamientos se iban a Edward Cullen. Pensando en él me quedé dormida.

El sol me despertó . Me tapé la cara con la almohada. De pronto toda las imágenes de el día anterior nadaron por mi cerebro produciéndome taquicardia. Me levanté y fui directamente a la cocina a por mi dosis de cafeína matutina. Ángela ya estaba en la cocina haciendo café.

* Buenos días-dije.  
>* Buenos días-contestó.<br>* ¿ Qué planes tienes hoy?- pregunté.  
>* Voy a casa de los padres de Ben. Su hermana a tenido un bebé y vamos a conocerlo. ¿ Y tu?<br>* Quedarme en casa.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Yo abro.

Abrí.

* Buenos días , ¿la señorita Swan?  
>* Soy yo…<br>* Esto es para usted.  
>* Me entregó un ramo de rosas con un sobre.<br>* Gracias – dije y cerré la puerta.

Me dirigí a la cocina.

* Vaya Bella, ¿quien lo envía? No será Sam….  
>* Espero que no.<p>

Olí una rosa maravillándome con su olor y abrí el sobre.

Con una letra perfecta decía:

La noche de ayer fue maravillosa, me quedé con ganas de más.

Espero con ansias el vernos de nuevo.

El domingo te recogeré a las seis en punto.

Siempre tuyo

Edward Cullen

Más abajo ponía su teléfono de empresa el personal y su e-mail.

¿ Qué era esto?…

Espero que os guste. porfi comentar para saber si os gusta.

Muchas gracias a tods. 


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

CAPÍTULO TRES

SU FAMILIA

* ¡ Vaya !- dijo Ángela dándole un sorbo al café-. Estoy asombrada.  
>* No puede ser…. el domingo tengo la cena en laca de Esme. Él lo sabe.¿Me hacia esto para mostrar su poder ? ¿Me haría elegir? Bueno la palabra elegir en este esquema no existía. No podía negarme a cenar con él cuando el lo pidiera, ese era el trato.<p>

Mi amiga seguía alucinada con que Edward Cullen me hubiera mandado rosas. Seguro que esto lo hacía con todas las mujeres y en mi caso sería por simple amabilidad.  
>* Tengo que llamarlo. Le explicaré que tengo el compromiso con su madre ese mismo día. Seguramente no se habrá dado cuenta. Aunque a mi no me parece un hombre que deje cabos sueltos. Sabe muy bien lo que hace y ese momento Ángela miró la tarjeta ….<br>* ¡ Woa! Te ha dado el teléfono personal. Ese no lo tiene nadie, sólo su familia. ¿ Qué le hiciste anoche?Esperaría al menos hasta las diez para llamarlo.

Me dediqué a recoger mi dormitorio y dejar pasar el tiempo. Tenía un poco de miedo por llamarlo no sabía como iba a reaccionar. ESPERARÍA A QUE Ángela se fuera con Ben.

Sentada en mi cama mirando la nota y mi móvil intentando armarme de valor para llamar el señor Cullen. Me sudaban las manos y me estaba mareando, apenas si podía respirar.

Haber Bella céntrate esto no es nada. Has pasado por cosas peores. ¿ Por qué te da miedo llamar por teléfono? Intente consolarme yo misma y darme ánimos.

Diez ….

Diez y diez…

Diez y cuarto…..

cada vez que llegaba la hora me decía a mi misma …cinco minutos más…

Diez y treinta…..

Diez y cuarenta y cinco…..

Once… de aquí ya no podía pasar.

Tecleé los números de su teléfono personal despacio alargando el tiempo todo lo posible, respiré hondo y le di a llamar.

Ring….una.

Ring …. dos.

* Cullen- contestó.

Su voz ruda, seria, autoritaria.

* Edward soy Bella.  
>* ¿ Isabella? Buenos días. ¿ A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?<br>* Buenos días a ti también. Bien antes de nada me gustaría darte las gracias por las flores , son hermosas.  
>* No más que tu.<p>

¿ Qué? Esto no me lo esperaba.

* Eh….. gracias. No beberías de haberte molestado.  
>* No ha sido nada.<p>

Juraría que detrás de esas palabras estaba sonriendo.

* Tu nota dice que me recogerás el domingo a las seis. Bien, pues no puedo el domingo cenar contigo…tengo un compromiso como bien sabes.  
>* El domingo no es el día de nuestra cena … Isabella.<br>* No entiendo , entonces ¿ para qué me vienes a recoger?  
>* Para ir a casa de mis padres a cenar. Espero que ese sea tu compromiso.<br>* Sí , ese es. Pero no hace falta que se moleste en venir por mí, iré con Ángela y su novio Ben.  
>* No . Vendrás conmigo.<br>* Pero esto no entra dentro de el compromiso de la gala.  
>* No esto lo hago porque quiero y no acepto un no por respuesta. Así que a las seis estaré en tu puerta.<br>* No soy una persona a las que le gusten las órdenes Edward.  
>* Ni yo una persona que no consigue lo que quiere, como ya sabrá escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Se me tenía que ocurrir una idea para hacerle entender que no podía disponer de mi visa y mi tiempo a su antojo. Él no me conocía.<br>* ¿ Y si voy acompañada?Se quedó un momento callado.  
>* Puede ser que tenga novio y a él no le guste que me vaya contigo. A lo mejor estoy casada o tengo hijos. Edward no sabes nada de mí y no puedes hacer ni deshacer mi vida. Mi vida es mía y mi tiempo es mío. Yo decido.<p>

No me iba a amedrantar. Estaba orgullosa de mi y mis argumentos.

* ¿ Tienes pareja Isabella?  
>* No es de su incumbencia Edward.<br>* Ya que no me dices que tienes pareja, estaré en tu casa a la seis. Que pases buen día.

Me colgó.

* ¡Mierda!

Tiré el móvil contra la cama.

Pasé la mayor parte de mi día enfrascada en mi portátil escribiendo. No estaba muy concentrada y no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía.

Sobre las nueve de la noche llegó Ángela con Ben.

* Bella- grito enseñándome su mano donde sobresalía un espléndido anillo de compromiso.  
>* ¡Oh! Es maravilloso.<p>

La abracé y lloramos . Ella es mi mejor amiga y ha estado esperando esto por años.

* Bella , me lo pidió delante de toda su familia. No me lo esperaba.  
>* Es genial Ángela. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.<p>

Fui hasta Ben y lo abracé.

* Ya era hora. Has tardado mucho en pedírselo.  
>* Lo sé , pero no encontraba el momento oportuno.<br>* Vamos a abrir una botella de champán para brindar y festejar la nueva noticia.

Siempre teníamos una para estos casos. No es que nos pidieran matrimonio todos los días, pero había otra clase de noticias buenas.

Despaché las copas.

* Y ¿ que planes tenéis? ¿ para cuando es la fecha?  
>* Queríamos irnos a vivir juntos primero al apartamento de Ben y poner la fecha a partir de ahí.<br>* Eso está muy bien.  
>* Bella- me dijo Ben-, puedes venirte con nosotros….<br>* Oh no , estaré bien , no os preocupéis. Hablé con Laurent la semana pasada y empiezo a trabajar la semana que viene en el pub.  
>* Crees que eso está bien-dijo Ángela-. No sabes nada de bebidas y Laurent lo que quiere es llevarte a la cama. Lo sabes.<br>* No te preocupes, no dejaré que me engañe. Necesito el dinero.

Esa noche apenas dormí. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

El desayuno fue divertido hicimos tortitas con chocolate y nada y nos reímos un montón.

* Bella , Ben me llamó. Vendrá a recogernos a las seis y media.  
>* Yo ….- me daba vergüenza decir esto-, no voy contigo. Viene a recogerme Edward.<br>* ¿ Qué?- se le pusieron los ojos como platos.  
>* No se lo que le pasa a ese hombre. Le dije que podía ir acompañada y prácticamente le dio igual.<br>* Bella no te encariñes con él. No digo que no sea un buen hombre. Todo lo que tiene lo ha conseguido con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero siempre está rodeado de mujeres. Nunca a dado ha conocer a una novia ni siquiera una revista a hecho publica alguna relación, es muy cuidadoso con eso. Pero los de su circulo más cercano sabemos que le gustan mucho las mujeres. Es muy meticuloso con su vida personal.  
>* No pienso involucrarme con él de ninguna manera. Esto lo hago más por ti.<br>* ¿ Por mí?-preguntó.  
>* Sí . Si no hubiera ido a la fiesta, no lo hubiera conocido. No quiero ser maleducada con él sabiendo que son tus jefes.<br>* Gracias Bella. No lo había visto así.

Sobre las cuatro comenzamos a arreglarnos .

Me puse un vestido azulina por las rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacón alto y un bolso a juego. Me solté el pelo y me puse poco maquillaje.

Llamaron a la puerta y mi estómago se encogió. Miré el reloj . Las seis en punto.

Abrí la puerta y mis ojos me traicionaron. Se abrieron como platos al ver a ese espécimen de dios griego.

Iba con traje gris , camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su pelo cobrizo rebelde ….

* Hola Isabella, ¿ estás lista?  
>* Sí . Voy a despedirme de Ángela.<p>

Ella apareció tras de mí.

* Buenas señor Cullen- saludó mi amiga.  
>* Hola Ángela, ¿ tienes como ir?<br>* Sí , vendrá mi novio por mí.  
>* Bien – contestó él.<p>

Edward posó su mano en mi cintura empujándome fuera de mi apartamento. Bajamos en silencio en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a el portal no vi a su chofer y me quedé parada. Él se dio cuenta.

* ¿ Has olvidado algo, Isabella?  
>* No es sólo que supongo que tendremos que esperar a Garret.<br>* Crees que yo te haría esperar. Pulsó el mando que llevaba en su mano y las luces de el coche que teníamos frente a nosotros relampaguearon.  
>* ¿Ese es tu coche?<p>

Un aston martin plateado estaba aparcado como si nada en mi humilde barrio frente a mi humilde edificio.

* ¿No te gusta?  
>* Es …demasiado llamativo. No me gusta llamar la atención.<br>* Eres a la primera mujer que no le gusta.  
>* Yo no soy como las demás- me enfadé-. No se a que clase de mujeres estás acostumbrado y me da igual…. pero no hace falta que me engatuses con tus coches, tu dinero y poder. Esas cosas a mi no me interesan.<br>* Sí – me miró intensamente como si pudiera leer en mi sólo con mirar mis ojos-. Me he dado cuenta que eres diferente. No estoy intentado " engatusarte ". Eres rara y me gustas así.

Me miró a los ojos y la comisura de sus labios subieron mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que por supuesto no correspondí.

Me abrió la puerta de el copiloto y la cerró tras de mi. En seguida entró arrancó con un sonido sordo el coche y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a la mansión Cullen.

Me agarré a el asiento. Iba tan rápido que seguro estaba rompiendo las leyes de la física.

Era una casa espectacular. Bajó y me abrió mi puerta como los antiguos caballeros. Excelentes modales.

Los nervios volvieron de nuevo. Que dirían al ver que llegaba con Edward. Apenas conocía a esa familia y me arrepentí de no haber venido con Ángela.

Nada más bajar de el coche y en cuestión de segundos toda su familia salió a recibirnos.

* Bella , gracias por venir- me saludo Esme abrazándome.  
>* Vaya Edward veo que vienes muy bien acompañado- gritó Emmet.<p>

Llegó hasta mí y me lanzó en volandas dejándome sin respiración y completamente avergonzada.

* Emmet- gruñe Edward.  
>* Querida Bella es un gusto volver a verte- me abrazó Carlisle.<br>* Son todos muy amables….  
>* ¡ Bella!- grito alguien detrás de mí.<p>

Me volví con una sonrisa en los labios y allí estaba Alice y Jasper. Llegó a mi dando saltitos y me abrazó.

* Gracias por venir. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte.  
>* Hola Alice , también tenía ganas de verte. Hola señor Hale.<br>* Llámame Jasper por favor.

Asentí.

* Bella- Emmet volvió a llamar mi atención-. Ella es mi mujer Rosalie Hale.

Le sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso.

* Encantada- le dije. Ella me miró de arriba a abajo.  
>* Igualmente- dijo de forma tosca.<p>

Entramos.

* Esme tiene una casa preciosa. Es… extraordinaria.  
>* Gracias cariño.<p>

Me asome a la terraza. Todo era precioso. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor de las flores de el jardín.

* Te traje una copa- me susurraron al oído haciéndome estremecer. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Edward, mirándome de esa forma, como si yo fuera un tesoro. Esa era la sensación que me daba.  
>* Gracias, eres muy amable y atento.<br>* Estás muy hermosa esta noche Isabella.

¿ Qué? Como era capaz de decir esas cosas. Él siempre parecía tan serio, enfadado…..inalcanzable. Como si llevara un muro a su alrededor para no expresar sus sentimientos a nadie.

* Gracias ….Sus dedos rozaron mi mandíbula muy suavemente sintiendo un escalofrío. Una corriente eléctrica viajo hasta el mismo centro de mis entrañas. Mi respiración se paró y mi boca se abrió un poco para hablar pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta.  
>* Me encanta cuando te ruborizas , eso te hace más hermosa.<br>* Edward ¿ qué quieres?  
>* Bebe – me señaló la copa.<br>* ¿ Quieres que me emborrache?  
>* No . No me gustan las mujeres que pierden los estribos por la bebida. Me gustan que tengan todos los sentidos miramos fijamente. No sé por qué pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.<p>

El timbre me hizo reaccionar y poder separar mis ojos de él. Gracias a dios Ángela estaba aquí. Una cara amiga.

Me llevé la copa a la boca y me bebí la copa entera antes de entrar en el salón de nuevo. Tenía la boca seca. Puse mi mejor cara y sonrisa y entre a saludar a mis amigos.

Algo me vio Ángela en mi cara que me miró con curiosidad. Yo intenté trasmitir que no pasaba nada y sobre todo tranquilidad.

Nos sentamos a comer. Edward se sentó junto a mí. Apenas pude comer. El estómago se me cerró. Mantenían una conversación en la mesa pero lo único que captaba mi atención era que Edward estaba junto a mi, rozándome con el brazo. Su olor, su voz susurrándome que comiera en el oído. ¿ Qué me estaba haciendo? Y ¿ Por qué tenía esa influencia sobre mí?

Después de cenar nos sentamos en un salón y Ángela y Ben dieron la gran noticia. Todos los felicitaron.

* Bella y tu no tienes planes de boda- preguntó Emmet como siempre bromeando.  
>* No . No tengo planes de casarme a largo plazo.<br>* ¿Pero tienes novio?- preguntó su mujer, Rosalie.

Precisamente esa pregunta no quería contestarla. Edward me lo había preguntado varias veces y no quería contestarle. Ahora Edward me miraba con ojos expectantes y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

* No tengo novio.

La sonrisa de Edawd se ensanchó. ¿Qué más le daba a él?

* Tampoco tengo ganas ni tiempo de tener uno. Tengo otras prioridades en mi vida que son más importantes.  
>* ¿ Cuales son esas prioridades, Isabella?- preguntó Edward.<br>* Primero trabajar y luego escribir.

Estaba avergonzada. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención y Ángela fue a mi rescate.

* Ben y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos y Bella se quedará sola.

El móvil de Edward sonó y él salió de la habitación para contestar. Al fin sentí alivio de que no estuviera pendiente de mí. Todavía le tenía que preguntar el día de la cena ya que mañana comenzaba atrabajar en el bar y no sabía cuando tendría mi día libre.

Mis amigos ya se iban y pedí irme con ellos. Nos despedimos de todos pero antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta alguien me agarró de la mano girándome.

* Has venido conmigo y volverás conmigo.  
>* Eres muy amable Edward pero de verdad no hace falta, puedo irme con Ángela.<br>* No te estoy preguntando o pidiendo permiso. Has venido conmigo y te irás conmigo.  
>* Está bien , pero sólo porque quería comentarte una cosa sobre nuestra cena.<p>

Me abrió la puerta del coche tan caballeroso como la vez anterior. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Pero que dices Bella, él nunca se interesaría por alguien como yo. Además aunque así fuera él no era una buena opción para mí. Ángela me advirtió que aunque no fuera público él salía con muchas mujeres y a la larga me haría daño.

Él rompió el silencio.

* Isabella , ¿ qué querías decirme?  
>* Sí ….eh …¿ cuándo tiene pensado que cenemos?<br>* ¿Te corre prisa?  
>* No exactamente. Mañana empiezo a trabajar y no sé cuando tendré mis días libres.<br>* ¿ Vas a trabajar de noche?  
>* Creo que habitualmente …sí.<br>* ¿Puedo preguntar dónde?- tenía el ceño fruncido.  
>* En un bar cerca de el centro.<br>* ¿ Qué? Ni se te ocurra Isabella.  
>* Perdona….<br>* En un bar Isabella. Con hombres borrachos, mirándote y babeando por ti. Olvídate.  
>* Tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que puedo o no hacer. He trabajado durante toda mi vida para pagar mis estudios. Nadie va a venir ahora y va ha decirme lo que tengo que hacer y menos tu. Tu no eres ni mi novio ni pareja ni nada parecido, ni siquiera eres mi familia. No te sientas con ningún derecho. Mi vida es mía. Y la vivo como quiera. Nadie me va a cotar mi libertad.<p>

Edward me miraba lleno de furia. No me dijo nada más.

Llegamos a mi edificio y no esperé a que me abriera mi puerta como hacía siempre. Me baje y quise irme directamente a el portal.

* Buenas noches, señor Cullen.

* Espera – dijo agarrándome de mi brazo y girándome-. ¿ Señor Cullen?  
>* Sí, creo que nos hemos tomado demasiadas libertades que no nos corresponden.<p>

Su mano soltó el agarré de su muñeca y comenzó a subir acariciándome. Era una sensación exquisita que tenía que cortar, pero se sentía tan bien…..

* Perdona Isabella, no quise ofenderte. No quiero que demos un paso atrás.

Su mano ya había llegado a mi hombro y ahora acariciaba mi clavícula.

* Es sólo que tu eres tan hermosa….pensar que estuvieras en un bar con hombres, alcohol y tu…..eso no es una buena combinación. Sería peligroso.  
>* Se cuidar de mí señor Cullen.<br>* No por favor , no más señor Cullen. Edward , por favor…..

No podía hablar. Este hombre parecía otra persona. Su mano ahora recorría mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Un montón de sensaciones me recorrían los nervios por todo mi cuerpo. Ningún hombre me había tocado de esa manera. En realidad nadie me había tocado de ninguna manera, pero su roce era … hacía que me derritiera.

* Tienes una piel tan suave- dijo desarmándome-. Me dan ganas de besar y lamer todo tu cuerpo.

Woa. Esto se estaba subiendo de tono. El señor Cullen/todopoderoso/inalcanzable/inhumano …. ¡ quería lamer mi cuerpo!

* Es hora de que me vaya.  
>* ¿Me darías un beso?<p>

Me acerqué a él despacio y besé su mejilla.

* No …- dijo y estampó sus labios sobre los míos.

Comenzó siendo un beso suave pero poco a poco fui notando su urgencia. Al principio no correspondí , pero su sabor y olor me nublaban. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos fieros con hambre. En un momento que todo se volvió mas pasional me apoyó sobre el coche y me acorraló entre el coche y él. Lamió mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua en mi boca haciéndome gemir en la suya. Esto le dio más fuerza y apoyó completamente su cuerpo sobre el mío sin dejar pasar ninguna partícula entre nosotros. Su lengua buscó la mía adorándola , lamiéndola, besándola, jugando con ella, haciéndome gemir. Una bola de fuego se estaba formando en mi interior. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. No se que me estaba pasando pero no quería parar. Mis manos subieron por su pecho , su cuello , hasta llegar a su cabellera cobriza agarrándome a ella. Una de sus manos sujetaba mi nuca con fuerza atrayéndome hacía él mientras la otra acariciaba mi cuerpo por todas partes donde alcanzaba. Llegó el momento en que necesitábamos respirar y me aparté todo lo que pude de él. Intenté moverme pero mis piernas me temblaban y no respondían. Noté como se fue acercando a mí de nuevo y en un arranque de fuerza que no sé de dónde saqué salí corriendo hacia el portal.

* Isabella…..Escuché que me llamaba pero no quise parar. Necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro, en mi casa, mi cuarto, mis libros, mis sueños. En un lugar donde él no pudiera lastimarme. Esas sensaciones que me hacía sentir sólo con oír su voz…. no eran normales.

Muchas gracias a tods por leerme. Espero vuestros reviews.

También podeís visitarme en mi página web . 


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

QUIEROS DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODS. HE RECIBIDO MUY BUENAS CRÍTICAS Y MUCHOS ÁNIMOS.

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

EL TRATO

Me desperté por la mañana con los mismos pensamientos e imágenes que la noche anterior. No puedo negar que me encantó , sus manos , su boca , su olor…. pero sé que él era el tipo de persona que no me convenía.

Después de desayunar y Ángela irse atrabajar me quedé escribiendo un rato sin mucho éxito. Hoy tenía que empezar con mi trabajo nuevo y estaba un poco nerviosa.

Llamaron a la puerta.

* ¿Señorita Swan?  
>* Esto es para usted.<p>

Era una caja fina cerrada. Ya me olía de parte de quien venía. Firmé a el muchacho repartidor y cerré la puerta.

La caja era alargada y azul con dibujos plateados. La abrí y en su interior había una hermosa flor. Una orquídea negra con el centro azul. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Sus pétalos parecían que fueran de terciopelo y su interior…. parecía irreal. Detrás de la tapa había un sobre pegado.

Bella

Siento lo que pasó anoche. No me arrepiento de haberte besado, lo volvería a hacer. Todavía siento tu lengua contra la mía, la suavidad de tu piel y tus insinuantes labios que quiero morder duro. Lo único que me reprocho es haberte hecho sentir mal, aunque se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Espero que te guste la flor, nada más verla me acordé de ti, aunque tu belleza es muy superior. No hay nada comparado a ti.

Siempre tuyo

Edward Cullen

Este hombre y su forma de hablar me hacía sentir como gelatina.

¿ Cómo podía ese hombre decirme esas cosas? Apenas me conocía. Estaba claro que se quería acostar conmigo como me advirtió Ángela. Pero no sé que veía en mí.

Después de pasar todo el día pensando en Edward sin poder remediarlo llegó la hora de arreglarme para ir a trabajar.

Unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada y ya estaba de camino al bar de Laurent.

* Hola Bella, me alegro que te decidieras trabajar conmigo- dijo Laurent.  
>* Hola Laurent no me a quedado otra. No quiero ser desagradecida pero sabes que no me gusta trabajar aquí.<br>* Sí lo sé. No me importa, pero eres guapa y atraes a mucha clientela masculina. Te quedarás en la barra.  
>* Está bien.<p>

Había dos camareras más. Jéssica e Irina. Las dos me miraban mal. Al parecer el estar en la barra era mucho mejor que atender en las mesas a las mesas. Aunque a mí me parecía que ninguno era bueno.

La noche iba cayendo y el bar estaba cada vez más lleno. La mitad de las bebidas que me pedían no las sabía hacer y continuamente tenía que preguntar a Jéssica o Irina llevándome una mala cara de ellas.

* Hola nena.

Un chico rubio con ojos azules llamaba mi atención.

* ¿Qué le pongo?- le pregunté con una falsa sonrisa.  
>* ¿ Te puedo probar a ti?<p>

Vaya lo que me faltaba un gracioso.

* Oh , lo siento, pero se han acabado las copas con mi sabor- lo dije de la forma más sarcástica que pude.  
>* Que pena. Pues entonces ron con lima. ¿Eres nueva aquí?<br>* ¿ Vienes mucho por aquí?- le pregunté.  
>* Sí casi todos los días-contestó.<br>* Y ¿ nunca me has visto?  
>* No ….- dudó.<br>* Bien, pues si no me has visto nunca es porque seré nueva ¿ no?

Le entregué su copa.

Se dio un porrazo en la frente.

* El alcohol nubla mi cerebro-bromeó.  
>* Eso parece.<br>* Soy Mike y eres….?  
>* Bella.<br>* Vaya te viene bien el nombre.

Oh que original….bufé.

* Adiós Mike tengo que trabajar- intenté despacharlo rápido.  
>* Esta bien Bella, luego te veo.<p>

Se fue, gracias a dios.

Estaba mareada. Me pedían copas que no conocía. Pero por no molestar más a las otras que estaban ocupadas probando el ganado me las inventaba.

Mezclaba las copas con lo que me parecía y nadie se quejaba cuando les regalaba mi sonrisa.

Hacía la una de la mañana la música se suavizó un poco y los individuos parecieron relajarse un poco. Escuché como Jéssica e Irina discutían por atender a algún cliente. Busqué el origen de su conflicto y casi me caigo al suelo, pues las piernas se me volvieron gelatina y tuve que agarrarme a la barra. Allí sentado en una mesa frente a la barra estaba el mismísimo Edward Cullen. Me miraba fijamente sin apartar la mirada. No mostraba expresión ninguna. Su mirada era dura y su boca una linea recta. Parecía una estatua. No se movía. No mostraba emoción alguna, pero yo estaba segura que estaba furioso.

* ¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez.

Salté asustada.

* ¿ Qué quieres Mike?  
>* ¿Sigue tu sabor agotado? Estoy deseando probarlo.<p>

Mis ojos fueros a las obres verdes sentadas en la mesa frente a mí. No dejaban de mirarme. ¿ Querría intimidarme? No lo conseguiría.

* No Mike sigue agotado.

* Bueno pues entonces me tendré que conformar con lo habitual. Ron con cola, ron con lima y una cerveza.  
>* Ok * Bella te gustaría salir conmigo algún día.<p>

Eso no me lo esperaba.

* Verás es que ….  
>* Hola Mike – Jéssica salto literalmente sobre él.<br>* Hola Jessi.  
>* ¿ Quieres que te ayude ?<br>* Claro .

Ella no me caía muy bien pero me lo había quitado de encima y estaba agradecida.

* Bella dame un whisky con hielo. Échale de el más caro, es para Edward Cullen.

Lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas. Seguía tan imperturbable como antes.

Vi como Irina se contorneaba en sus ojos buscando un poco de su atención sin conseguirlo. Se agachó regalándole una primera vista de su escote , pero el seguía con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

¿ Por qué hacía esto? ¿ Por qué se sentaba frente a mí intimidándome?

¿Estaría haciendo esto para vigilarme? Según la conversación de la noche anterior, el venir a trabajar aquí sería un peligro para mí. Pero no le podía recriminar nada esto era un lugar público y él no se había dirigido a mí en ningún momento. Sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

* Bella – volví hacía la luz.  
>* Mike …<br>* Me voy a casa , mañana tengo que trabajar. Sólo quería despedirme.  
>* Bien pues quedas despedido. Hasta otro día.<br>* Intentaré venir mañana.

Una bola de pesadez se me formó en el estómago.

* No hace falta que vengas todos los días-contesté.  
>* Pero me gustaría volver a verte pronto.<p>

Lo llamaron desde la puerta.

* Adiós Bella nos vemos mañana.  
>* Adiós Mike.<p>

Miré de soslayo a Edward y esta vez noté su mandíbula más tensa. No creo que se hubiera enterado de la conversación con la música y la gente gritando , pero su expresión era más rabiosa que antes.

Quedaba menos de media hora para que acabase mi turno y pensé que Edward me esperaría.

* Bella puedes irte. Lo has hecho bastante bien para no tener experiencia.

¿ Bien? No me extrañaría que le pusieran una denuncia por alguna intoxicación por mezclar cosas raras.

* Gracias Laurent.  
>* Estas son tus propinas de hoy. Mañana te espero a la misma hora que hoy.<br>* Muy bien Laurent , hasta mañana.

Fui a la oficina a coger mi bolso. Lo cogí todo rápido que me dejaron mis pies sin tropezar dando poe hecho que estaría Edward esperándome, pero él no estaba. Salí de el local y tampoco lo encontré. Aunque eso era lo que quería sentí un poco de desilusión. Me monté en mi camioneta y me fui a casa.

Me fui directamente a la ducha. El estómago me rugía pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa que dormir.

Cuando me desperté eran las once de la mañana. El sonido de mi móvil rompió el silencio de mi habitación.

* Diga – contesté con voz pastosa.  
>* Bella cariño, ¡Felicidades!<br>* Papá , gracias.  
>* ¿ Cómo estás cariño?<br>* Muy bien.  
>* ¿ Estabas dormida?<br>* No , me he despertado hace un momento. Trabajé hasta tarde ayer,  
>* Bella no me digas que has vuelto a trabajar ….no lo dejé terminar.<br>* Papá Ángela se casa con Ben y necesito más dinero.  
>* Te puedo ayudar.<br>* No papá tu has trabajado mucho para ahorrar ese dinero.  
>* Al menos busca un trabajo de lo que has estudiado. No me gusta que estés hasta tan tarde en esos sitios.<br>* No te preocupes, se arreglármelas.  
>* Sí, lo sé.<br>* ¿ Cómo está Sue?  
>* Muy bien. Te manda felicitaciones. Está deseando de verte igual o tanto como yo.<br>* Mándale un beso de mi parte.  
>* Eso haré. Cuídate cariño.<br>* Te quiero papá.  
>* Yo también. Adiós.<br>* Adiós.

Mi cumpleaños. Trece de septiembre. Veinticuatro años. Sin novio. Sin futuro. Virgen. Sin casa propia. Un trabajo de mierda. ¿ Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?

Lo único bueno que tengo es mi familia y Ángela.

Dejé de auto deprimirme y me levanté. Fui a la cocina y encontré con una bandeja llena con un super desayuno con una nota.

Bella muchas felicidades. Perdona por no despertarte pero parecias tan cansada que me dio pena. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños. No te enfades como ves no me he gastado dinero. Espero que disfrutes tu día.

Te quiere Ángela.

Huevos revueltos, salchichas, tortitas con chocolate y fresas con nata. Además de un gran vaso de zumo de naranja acompañado de mi café.

¿ Qué más le podías pedir a un desayuno?

Después de desayunar me senté en el sofá para seguir con mi libro, pero fui interrumpida por la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé en shock.

* Hola – su voz firme, segura y tan sexy me sacó de mi estado.  
>* Señor Cullen, – bufó-, ¿qué hace aquí?<p>

Llevaba un ramo de flores.

* ¿ Puedo pasar?  
>* Sí, … si claro.<p>

Entramos hasta la sala de estar.

* Felicidades Isabella- me ofreció el ramo de fresias.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. Mis ojos abiertos como pelotas de pin-pon.

* ¿ Pasa algo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido-. ¿ No te gustan estas flores?  
>* ¿ Cómo sabe que es mi cumpleaños?<p>

Edward me regaló una sonrisa torcida que me desestabilizó todos mis sentidos.

* ¿ Qué hace aquí , señor Cullen?  
>* ¿ Qué puedo hacer para que me llames Edward?- dio un paso hacía mí.<br>* Nada. No creo que eso sea posible.

Otro paso. Retrocedí otro. Comenzaron a sudarme las manos ante las perspectivas.

* ¿ Por qué ?- su voz era tan sensual. Me estremecía con sólo escucharlo.  
>* No creo que nos tengamos que tolerar esas libertades- apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte , tanto que creía que Edward podría escucharlo.<p>

Mi espalda tocó la pared. Él estaba a poco centímetros de mi cara.

* Así que le permites libertades a todos menos a mí. ¿ Por qué es eso Isabella?- sólo pude negar con la cabeza.  
>* No he tomado confianzas con ningún hombre.<p>

Su rostro se endureció y sentía como sus ojos podían penetrarme.

- Me pareció que entre el chico Newton y tu había mucha confianza- me susurró al oído con su increíble voz.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y las palabras no salían de mis labios. Esa voz estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo. Su olor chocó contra mí haciendo hormiguear mi sexo. Todas estas emociones eran nuevas para mí, aunque sumamente placenteras a la vez que dolorosas, pues yo necesitaba más.

* No . Sólo es un amigo.

* Entonces explícame ¿por qué no puedes tutearme? ¿ por qué no puedo ser tu amigo?  
>* Yo…no… lo veo adecuado. Chocó sus labios contra los míos y los dos gemimos por el contacto. El recuerdo de sus labios no le hacía justicia. Para nada era un beso dulce y delicado. Todo lo contrario. Era un beso apasionado, hambriento, rudo. Mis manos fueron a su cabello tirando de él hacía mí. Noté su sonrisa en los labios por este gesto. Su mano fue a mi nuca atrayéndome hacía él y la otra fue bajando explorando mi cuerpo sediento de él. Se que esto estaba mal , pero no me podía resistir.<p>

Él rozó su lengua por mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir. Le di más acceso a mi boca y comenzó a bailar con mi lengua una danza de puro sexo. El beso se tornó más feroz y antes de lo que me hubiera gustado acabó el beso. Los dos respirábamos agitadamente. Juntó su nariz contra la mía y miró fijamente a mis ojos. Estos eran verdes oscuros casi negros a causa de la excitación de el momento.

* ¿ Ves adecuado ahora llamarme Edward?

Sólo había sido un juego para interponer su poder.

* No esto no volverá a pasar- intenté de salir de sus brazos.  
>* ¿ Por qué ? Te deseo y sé que tu también. ¿ Qué hay de malo en disfrutar?<p>

Me deseaba lo había admitido. Oh dios mi cuerpo se derretía.

Bella esto no está bien. Sólo te quiere usar . Ángela te lo ha avisado.

* ¡ No!- dije rotundamente.

Otra vez su boca estuvo sobre la mía. Pero esta vez el beso duró poco.

* Dices no , pero todo tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.

Me miraba a los ojos y estos me absorbían. Su mano fue subiendo por mi rodilla lentamente. Por mi muslo, mi cintura. Por donde pasaba me electrocutaba y me enloquecía.¿ Cómo una simple caricia podía producirme tanto placer? Yo no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia sexual pero este hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Su mano llegó hasta mi pecho bordeándolo y haciéndome gemir cuando rozó el pezón.

* No puedes negarlo. Tu sólo llámame Edward lo demás lo iremos í.

Se metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul.

* Feliz cumpleaños- me susurró al oído.

Yo estaba como catatónica. Me sonrió y se fue.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí de pie apoyada en la pared de la sala de estar, aferrando fuertemente esa caja azul. La abrí lentamente y un quejido salió de mi garganta al observar su interior.

Un corazón de diamante colgando de una cadena de oro. Eso era demasiado . No lo podía aceptar.

Era increíblemente hermoso. El corazón de diamante reflejaba la luz produciendo pequeños arco iris. Vi semejanzas con el corazón de Edward Cullen. Su corazón duro como el diamante y frío como el hielo. Este regalo lo representaba a él mismo.

Hablé con Ángela por teléfono y me prometió pasarse con Ben por el pub esta noche.

Pasé el resto de el día enfrascada en mi libro intentando no pensar en Edward Cullen que se me había grabado con fuego en mi piel.

Esa tarde me arreglé un poco más de lo normal. Me puse a mí misma la escusa de que era mi cumpleaños y esa sería si alguien me preguntaba , pero en el fondo de mi misma sabía que esa no era la razón. En mi mente sólo estaba Edward Cullen y su voz, su olor . Sus manos quemándome la piel, excitándome con sólo una caricia. Sentía la necesidad de que se fijara en mí, pero a la vez no quería verme involucrada con un hombre como él. Frío y calculador. Dominante y posesivo con las mujeres. Oh dios como me gustaba.

Sobre las nueve llegué a el trabajo. Ya estaba lleno.

* Buenas noches Laurent.  
>* Oh Bella ya has llegado- me miró de arriba a abajo.<br>* ¿ En qué puesto me pongo hoy?  
>* ¿ Te gustó la barra?<br>* Bueno …eh…gustarme no sería la palabra indicada….pero me desenvolví bien.  
>* Estupendo pues te quedas en la barra. Haces reclamo para que vengan pidan más copas y gasten su é mi bolso en la oficina y volví a la barra a intoxicar a algún insensato que se atreviera a pedirme alguna bebida complicada.<p>

Laurent salió de el mostrador y me dejó sola en el.

La gente fue aun¡mentando igual que el sonido que me pareció atroz. Hoy venía preparada y traía una caja de ibuprofeno para la cabeza.

* Feliz cumpleaños Bella.  
>* Ángela , gracias por venir- nos abrazamos.<br>* Felicidades Bella- me besó en la mejilla Ben .  
>* ¿ Qué queréis tomar? No me pidáis nada complicado si no queréis acabar la noche en el hospital.<p>

Los dos se echaron a reír.

* Dos cervezas- dijo Ángela.  
>* Buena elección- contesté.<p>

Después de charlar un poco se fueron a bailar. Hacían muy buena pareja.

Esta noche estaba la cosa más tranquila.

Me quedé observando un grupo que estaba celebrando algo al fondo en unos de los rincones. Algunos de ellos estaban bastantes borrachos.

* Buenas noches Isabella.¡ Mierda él otra vez! ¿Estaba persiguiéndome o que?

* Hola… Edw…señ….Edward.

Esa sonrisa iba a matarme.

* ¿ Qué haces aquí?  
>* He venido a tomar una copa, ¿ puedo?- enarcó una ceja.<br>* ¿ Qué quieres tomar?  
>* Lo mismo de ayer.<br>* ¿ Ayer?- me hice la tonta.  
>* Isabella ….-gruñó.<p>

Le llené un vaso con hielo y lo rellené de el mejor whisky de la casa.

* ¿ Me estas controlando, Edward?- le inquirí sin soltar el vaso.  
>* Sólo protejo o …vigilo si lo prefieres, mis intereses.<br>* No soy nada tuyo.

Sonrió .

* Por ahora.  
>* No, yo…<br>* ¡Bella !- Mike no me dejó replicarle porque apareció en el momento más inoportuno.

Escuché a Edward gruñir.

* Hola Mike.  
>* Me ha contado un pajarillo que hoy es tu cumpleaños y quería darte esto.<p>

Sobre el hombro de Mike vi como Edward bebía su vaso de whisky de un trago.

Mike me entregó una caja de chocolates de diferentes sabores.

* Oh Mike , gracias . No deberías de haberte molestado.  
>* Ha sido un placer para mí.<br>* Muchas gracias.  
>* Por cierto ¿ cuántos cumples?<br>* Eso no se le pregunta a una chica.

Se rió a carcajadas.

- Por supuesto, perdona- se disculpó.

Guardé la caja bajo el mostrador.

* ¿Qué te pongo?  
>* Bueno pues ….- me pidió un montón de bebidas para el grupo de la celebración. Jéssica apareció para ayudarlo y juntos se fueros de nuevo hacía el rincón.<p>

Mi mirada se dirigió a Edward que me miraba fijamente como siempre. Era un hombre muy serio y seguro de lo que quería. No se avergonzaba de nada. Todo lo contrario a mí, que con sólo una mirada suya me cambiaba de color la piel como los camaleones.

* ¿No te gustó mi regalo?  
>* En realidad sí. Mucho . Es muy hermoso.<br>* ¿ Por qué no lo llevas puesto?  
>* Te lo iba a devolver . No lo puedo cara se endureció y su voz ya no era suave. Literalmente gruñía.<br>* Según veo, aceptas regalos de otros…. y de mí no.  
>* Eso no es …..- no me dejó terminar.<br>* ¿ Es porque en él si estas interesada ?¿ Te gusta?¿ Quieres follártelo?  
>* Edward ….- le recriminé. Estaba muy enfadado. Estaba sorprendida , parecía ¿ celoso? No , no podía ser.<br>* No respondes. ¿ No he sido lo suficientemente claro?  
>* No .<br>* No. No ¿ qué? Isabella.  
>* No quiero nada con Mike. No me gusta y no quiero ….eso..<p>

no podía decir esa palabra . Me avergonzaba sólo con pensarlo.

* ¿ Eso? ¿ Qué es eso? ¿ Follártelo?¿ Te da miedo esa palabra? Seguro que te lo han dicho en la cama muchas veces.

Dios me estaba mojando con sólo escucharlo hablar así.

* Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Me miró con esos ojos verdes llenos de rabia y furia. La sentía . Esa Aunque ahora más que verdes parecían negros.

* Quiero que lo aceptes y te lo pongas.  
>* Y yo quiero terminar y publicar mi libro y hay que aceptar lo que tenemos.<p>

Su mandíbula se tensó y se agarró el puente de su nariz. Notaba como estaba apunto de estallar.

* Isabella…..

Intenté cambiar de tema. Cogí la botella de whisky y le rellené el vaso.

* Gracias-dijo.  
>* Si yo te llamo Edward ¿ por qué no me llamas Bella?<br>* Me gusta Isabella.

En realidad me encantaba como sonaba Isabella en sus labios.

* Pero todos me llaman Bella.  
>* Pero yo no soy como los demás.<br>* Sí, eso ya lo había notado.  
>* Isabella quiero hablar contigo cuando salgas.<br>* Sobre qué.  
>* Quiero proponerte algo.<br>* Salgo muy tarde.  
>* Te esperaré. Sólo te faltan veinte minutos.<p>

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca u ¡wow! Había pasado todas mis horas laborales y no me había dado cuenta. ¡Ángela y Ben ! ¿ Dónde se habían metido?

* Te espero en mi coche.  
>* He traído mi propio coche.<br>* Ha eso no se le puede llamar coche. No dejaré que vayas en eso tan tarde y a oscuras. Vendrás conmigo .  
>* No voy…<br>* He dicho que vendrás conmigo y se acabó la discusión. Te espero en el coche.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Cuando miré a su vaso vacío, este sujetaba un billete de dos cientos dólares. Siempre haciendo alarde de su dinero.

Laurent me repartió la propina que esta vez fue mayor gracias a Edward y después de coger mis cosas salí al exterior.

Un mercedes negro esperaba en la puerta. Edward esperaba con la puerta de el copiloto abierta supuestamente para mí. Miré a el sitió donde había aparcado mi camioneta y no estaba. ¡Mi camioneta no estaba! ¿ Quien querría robármela?

Al parecer él vio el miedo en mis ojos .

* Mi chofer lo ha llevado a tu casa.  
>* ¿ Has tenido a tu chofer esperando todas estás horas?<br>* Es su trabajo.  
>* Pobrecito…<br>* Entra y no discutas.

Me senté y me ajusté el cinturón . En medio segundo ya estábamos a 120 kilómetro por hora y en quince estábamos en su casa. Durante el trayecto no podía hablar. No podía quitarlos ojos de la carretera. ¿ En qué momento me monte en este coche? Este hombre iba a matarnos.

* ¿ Tienes prisa?- le pregunté una vez que nos bajamos de el coche.

Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido y curiosidad.

* ¿ Por qué has venido tan rápido?  
>* Conduzco así.<br>* No me volveré a montar contigo. Me gustaría vivir más años.  
>* Te llevaré de vuelta a casa a no ser que te quieras quedar a dormir conmigo.<br>* Llamaré a un taxi.

Bufó .

Su casa era muy grande. Todo se veía muy nuevo, sin usar. Todo muy moderno . Las últimas tecnologías

* Tienes una casa muy bonita. La decoración es perfecta para ti.  
>* ¿ Para mí?<br>* Sí, te va.  
>* Esme, mi madre, fue quien lo decoró.<br>* Tiene muy buen gusto.  
>* Toma bebe.<p>

Me ofreció una copa de vino.

* No debería de beber, no estoy acostumbrada a el alcohol. Quiero estar con todos mis sentidos alertas cerca de ti.  
>* ¿ Me tienes miedo ….Isabella?Lo miré un poco y me mordí el labio.<br>* Un poco. Cuando estoy cerca de ti no se que esperar y mi cuerpo reacciona de manera involuntaria. No puedo fiarme.  
>* Ven siéntate.<p>

Palmeó el sofá de tres plazas mientras que él se sentó en un sillón individual frente a este.

* ¿ Que quieres proponerme?- sentía mucha curiosidad.  
>* Un trato que nos satisfará a los dos.<br>* Y ¿ cual es?  
>* Quiero tenerte en mi cama . Quiero hacerte mía…..<p>

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. DECIRME QUE TAL. GRACIAS A TODAS.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

Gracias a tods en especial a:

bea, Harael, natha1121, FS-Twilight, Nikki Hale, calalis, Indkdestiny, dA-tOnKs, Horbak, patri91, VICKY08, Veronick, Isabella de Milke'Cullen, Vickyfm, linda-swan, Kelia Cullen, Inmans, aliswan11, SandriCullen, elena robsten, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ana, majo, joselyn, sister vampire cullen, judith, turner-swan, jessica, tu principe azul, nina, anabonabana, carla, shayla, marianita-chula, sabrinita, tomasita, eleonor, y anónomios.

SI QUEREIS LEER LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTES DE PUBLICARLOS AQUÍ, PASAROS POR MI PÁGINA WEB .com AHÍ SIEMPRE LOS PUBLICO ANTES.  
>MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS.<p>

CAPÍTULO CINCO

LA PROPOSICIÓN

* Quiero tenerte en mi cama . Quiero hacerte mía…..

No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar.

* ¿ Qué?… me voy a casa.

Me puse de pie y me fui hacía la puerta.

* Espera Isabella , por favor…déjame explicarte.

Edward se puso de pie y vino detrás de mí.

* Oh no gracias. Está todo muy claro. No soy de esas mujeres que se acuestan con hombres de una noche.  
>* ¡Isabella!- gritó-, al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir.<p>

Me quedé parada de espaldas a él junto a la puerta.

Estaba molesto, muy enfadado.

No quería irme. Me gustaba más de lo normal estar con él. Deseaba que me volviera a besar y me tocara…lo deseaba…y a la vez me daba un poco de miedo.

Tal vez debía de quedarme y escuchar su proposición, pero no quería que me tomara por una de sus putas.

* Sólo escucha lo que te propongo y después si no estás de acuerdo te vas, yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa- me susurró a el oído haciéndome estremecer.  
>* Está bien- dije con un hilo de voz.<p>

Volvimos a nuestros asientos. No lo miraba. Estaba completamente avergonzada.

* Isabella, ¿ es por otro hombre? Por que a mí no me gusta compartir.  
>* Ja-rodé los ojos-. No te gusta compartir, pero te acuestas con quien quieres cuando quieres. ¿ Ese es el trato?<br>* Cuando tengo algún tipo de relación con una mujer, soy fiel. Es cierto que me he acostado con bastantes mujeres, pero siempre he dejado claro mis intenciones.

Me miró fijamente. Su mirada era dura con un matiz dulce. No sabía como podía cambiar de actitud tan rápido. En un segundo me hacía sentir la mujer más deseada y en otro segundo me sentía como una niña pequeña.

* No has contestado a mi pregunta.  
>* No , no tengo novio ni hay ningún hombre a la vista. No me interesan.<br>* ¿ Cómo que no te interesan? ¿ Eres lesbiana? ¿ Te gustan las mujeres?

Me reí.

* No, me gustan los hombres. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para tener ningún tipo de relación o lo que sea.

Me echó otra copa y se sirvió el otra. Se veía tan elegante, tan sexy.

Me sentía completamente abrumada e impresionada por su presencia y otras veces sexy y deseada. Era como una maldita montaña rusa.

* ¿ Por qué? ¿ qué es lo que te ocupa tanto tiempo que no tienes tiempo para tu vida social?  
>* Tengo que trabajar y quiero terminar mi libro.<p>

Edward asintió.

* ¿ Tienes hermanos?  
>* No , soy hija única.<br>* ¿ Y tus padres?  
>* Mis padres están divorciados. Mi madre vive en Jacksonville y mi padre en forks. Él es jefe de policía. Los dos han rehecho sus vidas.<p>

Asintió.

* ¿ Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?  
>* Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. ¿ Te parece mal?<p>

Me miraba con esa mirada suya tan intensa. Seguía sentado en ese sofá de cuero negro con las piernas abiertas , su espalda recostada hacía atrás y sus brazos reposando en el sofá. Se veía , sexy, duro, misterioso…..me volvía loca y sólo me miraba.

* ¿Me vas a contar tu proposición?

Respiró hondo antes de empezar.

* Verás Bella, me gusta las mujeres, el sexo, el respeto y la obediencia.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender que me quería decir con eso.

* Quiero tenerte en mi cama. Quiero que estés dispuesta para mí las veinticuatro horas de el día. Quiero follarte duro, en todas las posiciones que existan y otras que inventemos. En cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora.

La mandíbula me cayó al suelo.

* Quiero que me obedezcas en toda las decisiones que tome aunque te parezcan descabelladas. Tendrás que pedirme permiso para todo, por insignificante que te parezca.

Estaba completamente estática.

* Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo. Dejarás de trabajar en ese bar y te dedicaras por completo a tu libro y a complacerme.

Su voz tan segura y él tan autoritario me enviaban punzadas a mi sexo.

Su propuesta me parecía una barbaridad y una excentricidad. Este tipo debía de ser un maniático. Guapo pero loco.

* Quiero que seas mía. No quiero que coquetees con ningún hombre ni tengas ningún tipo de comportamiento inapropiado que pueda avergonzarme. No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío y esto sería un punto de rotura, nuestra relación se acabaría inmediatamente.

Sentía un poco de recelo a todo lo que quería o más bien ordenaba, por que no lo pedía exigía que fuera así.  
>* No quiero que estés asustada, todo lo contrario. No soy un dictador ni nada por el estilo. Quiero que me tengas completa confianza , que confíes en mí y me lo cuentes absolutamente todo, hasta el detalle más pequeño. Quiero que estés segura de mí. Nunca te haría daño.<p>

No sabía que decir. Me mordía el labio tan fuerte que creí que sangraría. Edward miraba mis labios y eso me hacía derretirme más.

- No voy a encadenarte ni darte latigazos. Sólo quiero que disfrutemos mutuamente. Soy bueno dando placer y puedo llevarte a cotas de placer inimaginable. Puedo hacerte subir al cielo y bajar al infierno y siempre me pedirás más.

Que engreído y arrogante…..pero por dentro lo deseaba.

* Te deseo como nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer y quiero que digas sí. Isabella quiero hacerte tantas cosas….

Esto hizo que notara como se me humedecían mis bragas. Era todo un seductor.

* ¿ Qué recibo a cambio de tus normas?  
>* Todo . Te daré el mundo. Todo lo que quieras lo tendrás. Y sobre todo te daré tanto placer que pedirás morir porque no lo podrás resistir. Me tendrás a mí de la misma manera que yo a ti. No te arrepentirás.<br>* ¿ Qué seremos dominante y sumisa?  
>* No . No soy dominante ni tu mi sub, pero me gusta es el aspecto de la obediencia y el respeto. No pretendo hacerte daño ni nada por el estilo. Pero hay otras cosas, otros aspectos que me resultan atrayentes.<br>* ¿ Cómo cuales?  
>* Me gustaría atarte a mi cama. Tenerte desnuda por mi casa. Comprarte lencería sexy….ya lo iremos viendo.<br>* ¿ Cuánto durará…?  
>* Todo lo que queramos. Si alguno de los dos se cansa o no le gusta el cariz que están tomando las cosas se acaba.<p>

* ¿ Has hecho esto con más mujeres?  
>* Sí , pero no igual.<br>* ¿ Cual es la diferencia?  
>* A ninguna le pedí que viviera conmigo. Serás la primera si aceptas.<br>* ¿ Cuántas?

Junto los hombros.

* Muchas, bastantes….¿ qué importa? ¿ Cuántos hombres has tenido tu?

No quería contestar a eso y parecer una tonta paleta.

* ¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que quieran tener este tipo de relación?¿ Aceptan con facilidad?

* No quiero que confundamos términos. No quiero un noviazgo ni nada por el estilo. No soy ese tipo de hombre y no quiero tener ese tipo de relación.

Eso ya me sacó de mis casillas.

* Entonces que me estás proponiendo ¿que sea tu puta las veinticuatro horas?

Su cara pasó de tener una expresión dulce y relajada a un tempano de hielo. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

* No permito que te hables así de ti misma, Isabella. No eres una puta ni te estoy pidiendo que lo seas para mí. Yo no quiero eso. Eres una mujer increíble, inteligente, preciosa…eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Pasó su mano por su pelo. Lo notaba nervioso.

Cogí mi copa y me la bebí de un trago. Tenía la boca seca.

* Sería una relación más sexual que sentimental. Por supuesto me ocuparía de ti en todos los aspectos. Pagaría todos tus gastos y te cuidaría como nadie lo hizo antes. Por supuesto me acompañarías a todos los actos. No te escondería. A efectos públicos seríamos pareja.

Me sentía como si estuviera en una película. Ese hombre nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Esto sólo pasa en los sueños.

* Te daré tanto placer que olvidarás a todos tus anteriores amantes.

¿ Amantes anteriores? Él era el primero que me proponía tener sexo. ¡ Era virgen! Quizá este sería un buen momento para decírselo pero estaba completamente conmocionada y avergonzada.  
>* Isabella, dime algo.<br>* Señor ….Edward , no sé….es todo una locura.

Respiró hondo y se tocó el puente de la nariz.

* Piénsalo y me respondes el día de la cena.  
>* No sé cuando tengo el día libre…<p>

Su expresión se volvió dura.

* Si piensas seguir trabajando, tu día será el viernes.  
>* Edward tengo que pensarlo, es algo ….raro e inesperado para mí.<br>* Esta bien , lo entiendo . Pero no tengo mucha paciencia.  
>* Gracias.<br>* Si tienes alguna pregunta….  
>* Tengo miles , pero no sé….<br>* Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no tengas miedo. Quiero que esto funcione.  
>* ¿ Por qué yo? Puedes tener a quien quieras. Eres tremendamente guapo, sexy y rico. ¿ Por qué yo? Soy insignificante…<p>

Se puso de pie y lentamente se sentó a mi lado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

* ¿ Te parezco sexy?

Asentí . Mis mejillas se volvieron carmesí.

* Tenemos una química especial que no he encontrado antes con nadie- su dedo comenzó acariciar despacio y muy suavemente mi hombro, y fue bajando muy despacio-. Te deseo y sé que tu también y follar contigo tiene que ser algo brutal-suspiró-. No sabes cuanto lo deseo.

Se fue acercando a mi lentamente. No dejó de mirarme a los ojos. Mi corazón empezó a golpear contra mi pecho. Deseaba que me besara y que me tocara. Este hombre me hacía sentir tantas cosas sin ni siquiera tocarme….

su aliento chocó contra mi cara y mis sentidos se nublaron. Edward lamió mi labio y de mi garganta salió un gemido sin poder evitarlo y abochornándome más.

Estaba inmóvil. Quería enredar mis dedos en su pelo y atraerlo más a mí, pero él tenía otros planes.

* Tienes una piel increíble- acarició mi rostro con sus nudillos.  
>* Edward….- suspiré y el sonrió.<p>

Sabía lo que producía en mí y veía que se aproximaba una victoria pero yo sabía luchar.  
>* Podemos realizar una demostración para que sepas de que va la cosa- me comentó sobre mis labios-. Estos labios son mi perdición.<p>

Dicho esto los aplastó contra los míos y los dos gemimos. El beso era feroz, como si tuviéramos hambrientos y fuéramos el manjar más exquisito. Introdujo su lengua sin aviso haciéndome estremecer. Estaba apunto de tener un orgasmo tan sólo con un beso.

Agarró mis caderas y me tumbó en el sofá sin dejar de besarme. Se tumbó sobre mí sin recostar el peso sobre mí y comenzó a bajar con su boca por mi cuello.

Noté como se iba formando una ola de fuego en mi interior. Su mano se metió bajo mi camisa y fue acariciando mi vientre, ombligo y fue subiendo hasta llegar a el encaje de mi sujetador. Sentía que mi respiración se me cortaba. Apenas me había tocado y estaba apunto de explotar. No quería gritar o se reiría de mí. Él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres experimentadas y no a chicas ingenuas que se dejaban impresionar con cualquier cosa. Pero aquellas caricias no eran cualquier cosa. Me dolía el labio de mordérmelo para aguantas gemir.

Sus manos amasaron mis pechos abrasándolos y cuando pellizcó mis pezones no pude aguantarlo y gemí arqueando mi espalda exponiéndole más mis pechos.

* Ahahah- Edward volvió a aplastar sus labios con los míos.

Mis manos subieron por su cuello hasta su pelo enredando mis dedos en el. Era una sensación impresionante y lo oí gemir con el contacto.

* Bella , te necesito , por favor pasa la noche conmigo. Di que sí, por favor.

Rozó su nariz por mi cuello e inhaló.

- Tu olor es adictivo. No me cansaría de olerte. No puedo esperar para probarte.

Apretó su cadera contra la mía y jadeé. Sentí como su enorme erección apretaba contra mí buscando fricción. Continuó rozando su cadera contra la mía una y otra vez. Esa bola de fuego de mi vientre explotó y tuve el primer orgasmo de mi vida sólo con sus caricias.

Dios que vergüenza , me sentía diminuta a su lado. Seguro que se dio cuenta.

* Eres tan sensible , me encanta. Eres tan perfecta. No te avergüences preciosa, mi ego está por las nubes.

¡Mierda lo notó!

Me incorporé y me puse de pie. Me coloqué bien mi ropa y cogí mis cosas.

* ¿ Qué haces?- me preguntó.  
>* Me voy a casa.<br>* ¿ Por qué? ¿He hecho algo que te haya incomodado?  
>* Necesito pensar en todo esto….<br>* Por favor no te avergüences , eres maravillosa.

Agaché la cara ultrajada.

* No quiero que te marches.

Agarró mi mentón y lo subió hasta que nuestros ojos conectaron.

* Siento que me vas a decir que no sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Lo miré por un momento. Tenía un poco de razón. Si tuviera que decidirme ahora mi balanza se inclinaría para el no, pero por otro lado sentía curiosidad y muchísima atracción por él. Con sólo mirarlo se me mojaban las bragas y su voz era ….ummm …

Sin decir nada más me dirigí hacía la puerta para irme . Llamaría a un taxi. Lo escuché moverse detrás de mí.

* Isabella ¿dónde vas?  
>* A casa.<p>

Se pasó la mano por el pelo . Era su gesto cuando estaba nervioso.

* ¿ No puedo persuadirte de alguna manera?

Negué .

* No es tan malo como crees. Si lo intentas veras que te sentirás feliz, cuidada y muy satisfecha. Te lo prometo.  
>* Tengo que irme.<p>

Me miró fijamente por un momento a los ojos sin movernos, como esperando ver alguna respuesta en mis ojos. Intenté aguantarle la mirada.

* Está bien te llevaré…  
>* No, llamaré a un taxi.<br>* He dicho que yo te llevaré y no hay más discusión.

Su rostro se volvió frío y serio sentía que lo había enfadado conmigo.

El camino a casa fue en silencio. Me sentía mal y no sabía que decirle.

Llegamos a mi edificio y el no se movió. Alargué mi brazo a la manecilla de la puerta para abrir y Edward me sujetó de el codo.

* Isabella….

Me volví a mirarlo y casi choqué contra su rostro que se había acercado al mío.

* Isabella – me miró a los labios-, me hubiera gustado darte alguna muestra de lo que te estoy ofreciendo ….-su respiración se volvió pesada.  
>* No te preocupes me la he llevado.<p>

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.  
>* Eso no ha sido nada. Ni siquiera se le puede llamar aperitivo.<p>

Se volvió a tirar de el pelo.  
>* Isabella ¿no puedo convencerte de que pases la noche conmigo? Te aseguro que lo estoy deseando y se que tu también….te necesito , por favor vuelve conmigo.<p>

Mi vagina se contraía con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Su voz me hacía estremecer.

* Edward es tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar. Además necesito pensar…no se si puedo con esto.  
>* ¡Mierda! Siento que me vas a decir que no.<br>* No he decidido nada aún….

Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar. Este roce me provocó una corriente de electricidad que recorrió todos los nervios de mi columna. Tuve que cerrar los ojos.

* Eres tan preciosa.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sentí su aliento acercándose a mí hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Era un beso suave y dulce muy intimo. Le correspondí inmediatamente.

* ¿No puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de idea?- dijo sobre mis labios.

Negué con la cabeza.

El beso se volvió más ansioso, más pasional. Mi respiración se volvió errática y mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control.

Edward paró para que respiráramos y posó su frente sobre la mía.

* Por favor da nos una oportunidad. Pruébalo y si no te gusta puedes irte.  
>* Te prometo que lo pensaré.<br>* Esta bien , como quieras.

Volvió a besarme. Un beso rápido- luego puso su ara en mi pelo e inhaló y cerró los ojos.

* Tu olor se está volviendo una adicción para mí.

Me besó la frente y salió de el coche para abrir mi puerta.

Salí de el coche aturdida.

* Buenas noches Isabella- su pulgar acarició mi mano.  
>* Buenas noches Edward.<br>* Caminé hasta el portal de mi edificio sintiendo la mirada de Edward detrás de mí. Con cada paso que daba alejándome de él, más se me encogía el corazón. Apenas lo conocía pero sentía dolor al alejarme de él. Me gustaría darme la vuelta y correr a sus brazos , pero el me dejó claro que lo único que le interesaba era una relación sexual. Nada de sentimientos , nada de noviazgo, sólo y únicamente sexo.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso . Como pude las metí en la cerradura y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me apoyé en la puerta de el portal y el pecho se me encogió . Comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por mi rostro. Dios mío ese hombre me gustaba . Me gustaba mucho. Su aire autoritario,su control, su voz , su olor…todo de él me volvía loca. No podría tener sólo una relación de ese tipo. Necesitaba más.

Tenía que pensarlo bien, estar segura para luego no arrepentirme. Deseaba estar con él y quería decir sí, pero mi lado racional me decía que me alejara , que a la larga me haría daño.

Llegué a mi planta, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento sin hacer ruido y me metí en la cama.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. SALUDOS.

.com


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

GRACIAS A TODS :  
>bea, Harael, natha1121, FS-Twilight, Nikki Hale, calalis, Indkdestiny, dA-tOnKs, Horbak, patri91, VICKY08, Veronick, Isabella de Milke'Cullen, Vickyfm, linda-swan, Kelia Cullen, Inmans, aliswan11, SandriCullen, elena robsten, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ana, majo, joselyn, sister vampire cullen, judith, turner-swan, jessica, tu principe azul, nina, anabonabana, carla, shayla, marianita-chula, sabrinita, tomasita, eleonor,Seiya-Moon, janalez, lau-chi94,sasusaku, vanne, Roberto, Lucía, banabonabana, maria, dani, Tania Solis, melani, kpatycullen, fernanda, mariel, alejandra, turner-swan, marianita-chula, belly bells cullen-salvatore, sara, aniithacullen, natalia, Maya Cullen Masen, Luli, Hello, chiquis, ana, crisst, Nikki Hale, anónimo, Yam waiting for you, Serrada, Luz, dusa, Karina, yolita, dirrty, SabrinaCullenBlack, Quiquitacullen, Kendall, paola, Gina, Ellen, Tina, Nuri, Lucero, Monik, Gabana, marina, crissie, Lizzi, FherniiTha, arizz, Olivia, erika, nani87, Kristenst.<p>

EN ESPECIAL A GEMMA. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO , ME ALEGRÓ MUCHÍSIMO Y ME ANIMÓ MÁS.

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS HAGO CUANDO PUEDO. NO TENGO DÍAS FIJOS. LOS LEMMOS LLEGAN NO OS PREOCUPEIS.

CAPÍTULO SEIS

LA CENA

Me desperté más tarde de lo normal. Hoy no me daría tiempo de escribir nada. Fui a la cocina y me eché una taza de café. El el frigorífico había una nota de Ángela.

Bella, como ahora apenas nos vemos quería decirte que el sábado me mudo con Ben. Te lo ha querido decir en persona pero estás dormida cuando me voy y yo cuando tu llegas.

Besos Ángela.

Me alegraba por ella. Por fin había conseguido lo que siempre había soñado. Me quedaría sola pero no me importaba. Me las apañaría como fuese, tanto si aceptaba la proposición de Edwrad como si no.

Edward….

Me hice un sándwich y me senté en la sala de estar. Apenas podía probar bocado. Sólo pensaba en Edward y sus palabras. En cómo me hacía sentir. El el orgasmo con tan sólo rozarme. ¿ Qué podría producir en mí si con tan sólo rozarme tuve un orgasmo?

Tendría que hacer una lista de pros y contras, me moría de ganas por decir que sí aunque todos fueran contras.

No podía comer , ni escribir sólo pensar en él. Y así se me pasó la mayor parte de mi día, pensando en Edward Cullen.

Me duché y me vestí sin prestar mucha atención y me fui a trabajar. Recordé que había dejado mi camioneta aparcada el los aparcamientos cerca de mi trabajo. Edward me recogió y luego me trajo y ni siquiera pensé en mi pobre coche abandonado. Tendría que pedir un taxi.

Cuando salí de el portal marcando ya los números de radio taxi me quedé congelada, mi camioneta estaba aparcada en la puerta de el edificio. En primera fila. El chófer de Edward esperando de pie junto a ella y un mercedes aparcado delante de mi furgoneta.

El corazón me dio un vuelco pensando que tal vez Edawrd estuviera dentro.

* Buenas tardes señorita Swan , aquí tiene las llaves de su coche. ¿ Prefiere que la lleve a su trabajo o prefiere irse en su coche?  
>* Mi coche está bien, gracias.<p>

Miré hacía el mercedes negros intentando ver a través de los cristales tintados.  
>* No está dentro señorita. Se encuentra en una reunión.<p>

Mis mejillas se colorearon. ¿ Cómo podía ser tan transparente?

* Gracias ….  
>* Sam- contestó.<p>

Me metí en mi coche y me fui al trabajo.

Los días entre semana el local no se llenaba demasiado. Era más para reuniones de amigos pero los fines de semana se descontrolaba.

* Hola Lautent.  
>* Hola Bella, pareces cansada.<br>* No he dormido bien.  
>* El viernes es tu día de descanso.<br>* Oh … estupendo, gracias.  
>* Bien , quédate en la barra.<br>* Ok .

Fui a la oficina a dejar mi bolso como todos los días.

La noche fue pasando y Edwrad no aparecía. Estaba un poco decepcionada. El que si estaba era Mike que no dejaba de insinuarse. Se me hizo larguísimo el turno.

Al fin las tres y fui a la oficina a coger mis cosas.

Salí de el local y lo vi. Estaba apoyado en su mercedes negro. Me quedé paralizada y él no dejaba de observarme con esos ojos que me envolvían en una esfera de calor.

* Bella- esa voz me sacó de mi burbuja.

Me volví .

* Mike…  
>* ¿ Quieres venir a tomarte una copa conmigo?<p>

Mire por encima de Mike y vi a un Edward frío, serio , calculador….furioso. Recordé sus palabras

" No comparto que seas mía. No quiero que coquetees con ningún hombre ni tengas ningún tipo de comportamiento inapropiado que pueda avergonzarme. No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío y esto sería un punto de rotura, nuestra relación se acabaría inmediatamente."

* No Mike quiero irme a casa. Además me están esperando.

Este miró hacía Edward .

* Bien , otro día.

Asentí.

* Adiós Bella.  
>* Adiós .<p>

Caminé despacio hasta mi dios del sexo. Estaba un poco asustada por su reacción pero no había hecho nada malo, además aún no había aceptado el trato.

* Hola Edward ¿que haces aquí?  
>* Quería verte y llevarte a casa.<br>* Tengo mi coche- lo señalé.  
>* Ven conmigo y Sam te lo llevará.<br>* No .  
>* ¿ Te gusta desobedecer?<br>* No estoy desobedeciendo. Es mi coche y no lo quiero dejar aquí.  
>* Está bien te seguiré.<p>

Miraba por el retrovisor y veía a un Edward exasperado. Mi camioneta iba lenta y a él le gustaba correr.

Aparqué y el lo hizo detrás de mí. Antes de darme cuenta él estaba abriendo mi puerta.

* ¿ Quieres subir?- lo estaba deseando.  
>* ¿ Estás sola?<br>* No lo sé. Quizá esté Ángela pero estará dormida.

Asintió , agarró mi mano y tiró de mi hacia el edificio.

Entramos y todo estaba en silencio. Le pedí que esperara para comprobar si estaba mi amiga y ella estaba dormida.  
>* Ángela esta en su dormitorio.<p>

Me ofreció una de sus sonrisas y me quedé embobada mirándolo como una tonta.

* ¿ Quieres una copa?- le pregunté.

Asintió .

Le eché un whisky con hielo y yo cogí una coca-cola. Mientras él escrutaba toda mi sala de estar. Estaa parado frente a mi minúscula estantería con mis libros que tanto me había costado atesorar. Eran muy pocos pero eran mi tesoro.

* Aquí tienes- le ofrecí el vaso.  
>* Gracias-contestó.<br>* ¿ Qué miras ?  
>* Tu mini biblioteca. Son muy pocos pero son interesantes. Los he leído todos.<p>

Me acerqué a ella dejando a Edward detrás de mí.

* Sé que son pocos , pero todos tienen un significado especial para mí. Me ha costado mucho tenerlos.

Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban por detrás y brinqué.

* Tranquila-dijo.

Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta y comenzaron a masajear mi barriga.

* ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?preguntó.

Con su nariz dibujó una linea desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro.  
>* Yo …yo…me dijiste que …eh….te respondiera …en la cena.<br>* Sí , es cierto . Pero no sabes cuanto deseo que digas ….sí.

Comenzó a rozar su cadera con la mía mostrándome cuan excitado estaba. Su boca fue a mi cuello y comenzó a besar y dar pequeños mordisquitos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía. Sus manos subieron hasta abarcar uno de mis pechos y gemí.  
>* No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar dentro de ti. De que me rodees con tu humedad y estreches. Quiero hacértelo duro y sin contemplaciones. Te ataré a mi cama y lameré todo tu cuerpo. Te torturaré por la espera y por como coqueteas con otros hombres.<p>

¿ Qué hombres? Yo no he coqueteado con nadie….

Me susurraba al oído y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

* Yo … yo no ….- no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

* Sé que tu también lo quieres. Siento como tiemblas y te estremeces cuando te toco.

Mientras halaba seguía haciendo fricción de su miembro contra mi trasero, que cada vez lo notaba más grande y duro..

* Quiero sentir como me aprietas con tu vagina. Quiero hacerte gemir y gritar mi nombre hasta que quedes ronca. Quiero castigarte por hacerme esperar….

Mi respiración era agitada y mi pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera estado corriendo todo el día. Su alito me estremecía y sus manos nublaban mis pensamientos. En estos momentos hubiera gritado ….SÍÍÍÍÍÍ…. gracias que un ruido nos separó.

Estuvimos unos segundos mirándonos en silencio. Edward se bebió de un trago su vaso de whisky.

* Me voy es tarde y tienes que descansar-asentí-. Mañana no estaré aquí. Tengo que viajar y llegaré el viernes. Te recogeré a las ocho para ir a cenar. Quiero que el viernes estás muy descansada, te necesito bien despierta.

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía muy bien a que se refería. ¿ Por qué tenía que estar descansada? Sólo íbamos a cenar …a menos que …el aire se me atoró en la garganta. Sí le contestaba afirmativamente a su propuesta querría comenzar esa misma noche.

* Sam te recogerá mañana para ir a trabajar y te traerá de vuelta. Ese coche tuyo no es seguro.  
>* A mi coche no le pasa nada. Sam no tiene que dejar su trabajo por mí.<br>* Ese es su trabajo y no hay discusión.  
>* No soy tu esclava-le acusé.<p>

Edward me miro y sonrió. Con su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos eran los más peligrosos que había visto en mi vida.

* Por ahora-me contestó.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de mi casa dejándome allí plantada y alucinada como una estatua.

Después de un rato , no sé cuanto tiempo conseguí salir de mi aturdimiento y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me tomé una ducha rápida y me quedé dormida enseguida.

El jueves pasó como los demás. Ángela ya se había marchado cuando me desperté. Desayuné y me puse a escribir como siempre hacía , pero la inspiración no venía. Tenía mi cabeza llena de imágenes y palabras de Edward .

Mañana tendría que darle una contestación.¿ Qué le diría? Me daba miedo. Yo nunca había estado con ningún hombre y el parecía tan experimentado….

claro que era experimentado , era un playboy. Ángela me dijo que me alejara de él, pero la verdad es que cada vez que lo veía mi estómago se retorcía. Cada día me gustaba y me atraía más. ¿ sería yo capaz de ser y hacer todo lo que él me pedía? ¿ Tan buena sería la recompensa? Desde luego cada vez que me tocó tocaba el cielo. No puedo ni imaginar lo que sería estar completamente con él. Sin restricciones….lo deseaba.

Sam me recogió y me llevó al trabajo.

* Sam , no tienes por qué hacer esto. Yo no soy tu jefa.  
>* Señorita Swan es un placer para mí. Además es mi trabajo. El señor Cullen es mi jefe y él me lo ordenó.<br>* Está bien- salí de el coche-. ¿ No esperaras aquí hasta que salga verdad?

Sonrió y asintió.  
>* No, no, no. esto es una locura. Salgo a las tres de la mañana. ¿ cómo vas a quedarte tantas horas esperando? ¿ No tienes familia o algo?<br>* Señorita no se preocupe por mí. Vaya a trabajar la estaré esperando.

Me fui indignada, Edward me iba a oír.

Llegué a la oficina para soltar mis cosas después de saludar a Laurent y las chicas. Cogí mi móvil.

Me parece espantoso hacer esperar a San toda la noche por mí. No eres un jefe justo ni comprensivo. ¿A caso Sam trabaja las veinticuatro horas?

¿ No tiene familia o vida privada aparte de ser el chófer de el señor Cullen y ahora mío? Yo no lo merezco. Se cuidarme solita y además tengo coche que funciona de maravilla. Tengo a un mecánico particular sólo para tenérmelo a punto.

Saludos

Bella Swan

Ese fue el mensaje que le dejé a Edward en su móvil personal.

El día de trabajo fue normal. Hubo un poco más de gente y por supuesto el insistente de Mike que no percibía mi sutil negación a salir con él.

Cuando salí allí esperándome estaba Sam.

* Sam de verdad no sabes lo incomoda que me siento al haberte hecho esperar toda la noche.  
>* Señorita no se tiene que sentir así , de verdad. Me gusta mi trabajo.<p>

Bufe . No dije nada más. Me llevó a casa y después de despedirme de él subí a mi apartamento.

Ángela estaba dormida. Mañana sería su último día en el apartamento y me apenaba separarme de ella. Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntas.

Antes de acostarme miré el móvil y tenía un mensaje. Era de Edward.

Siento que pienses eso de mí. Descansa. Mañana podrás replicarme todas tus objeciones en persona en nuestra cena. Podrás hablarme de tu ….amigo mecánico, haber si eres tan valiente….

P.D: Espero con ansias tu respuesta. Duerme Isabella, mañana espero mucho de ti.

Siempre tuyo

Edward Cullen

Le respondí:

Ya tengo clara mi respuesta Edward, aunque iré a la cena. Siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Soy valiente , no le tengo miedo a nadie.

Bella Swan.

Era todo mentira. No tenía nada clara mi respuesta. Le dije eso para que pensara que le diría que no, y estoy aterrorizada. Edward Cullen da mucho miedo.

El teléfono me empezó a sonar.

* Diga-contesté.  
>* Isabella , ¿acaso piensas decirme que no? ¿No te he dejado claro lo que quiero? Siempre consigo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti. Espero que mañana tu respuesta sea un sí. Tengo muchos planes para nosotros y estoy deseando empezar a realizarlos.<br>* Edward ….  
>* Ahora duerme , quiero que mañana estés con tus cinco sentidos. Hasta mañana Isabella * A… adiós- colgó. Me dejó sin palabras.<p>

Apenas pude dormir. Las palabras me sonaban el la cabeza. Si el quería que me durmiera había conseguido todo lo contrario. Había sentido como casi me obligaba a aceptar la proposición. Si ya era así antes de decir sí, ¿ cómo sería luego?

Quería decir sí, pero había varias razones para negarme como:

* No tenía experiencia.  
>* Edward era muy exigente y no sabía si podía estar a la altura.<br>* No me gustaba dejar de trabajar y que él me mantuviera aunque se lo pueda permitir.  
>* Si él decidía que no le gustaba o no quería seguir con el acuerdo ¿ qué haría? No podía conservar el apartamento si no trabajaba.<br>* Y por último estaba aterrada. Edward me impresionaba muchísimo.

No sé cómo , pero me quedé dormida.

* Bella…-escuché.  
>* Mnmnmnm .<br>* Bella…despierta , me gustaría que desayunáramos juntas hoy. Es mi último día contigo.  
>* Sí … dame un minuto.<br>* Te espero en la cocina.

Asentí. Me lavé la cara y los dientes y me fui a desayunar con Ángela.

* Gracias por el desayuno- le dije.  
>* Ella te voy a echar de menos.<br>* Y yo a ti- nos abrazamos.  
>* ¿ seguro que estarás bien sola?<br>* Sí , no te preocupes. Sabes que siempre me las apaño.  
>* ¿ qué tal con Edward?<br>* Bien, hoy ceno con él- dije con indiferencia para que no viera lo que me importaba.  
>* A ese chico le gustas Bella. Pero ten cuidado ya te dije como es, usa a las mujeres.<br>* Sí , lo sé .

Mierda , se que tenía razón pero tenía tantas ganas de decir sí.

* Bella , se que a ti también te gusta …sólo ten cuidado.

Me quedé sola y me puse a escribir . Esto me relajaba y dejaba descansar a mi cabeza. Me sumergía el la historia de mi libro y en esas horas que estaba escribiendo y contando esa historia la estaba viviendo y no pensaba en la mía que era penosa.

Apenas me di cuenta de lo rápido que se pasó el tiempo. Cuando miré el reloj marcaban las seis y casi me caigo de culo de la impresión. Parecía que sólo llevaba un par de horas escribiendo. Lo dejé por hoy y me fui a la ducha y a pensar algo presentable para ponerme.

Opté por un vestido color perla hasta debajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tocón infinito y un bolso a juego. El pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista.

Estaba muy nerviosa y el corazón no paraba de martillearme en el pecho.

El timbre sonó.

¡ Oh dios! Ya está aquí. Ni siquiera se que contestar …..

corrí hasta la puerta sin caerme y abrí….

no podía existir tanta belleza. Era increíblemente guapo….no era mucho más , no había palabras para explicar como era. Ese aire autoritario tan sexy, tan seductor. Su rostro tan hermoso, esos ojos verdes que deslumbraban a cualquiera en cualquier lugar. Simplemente era de otro mundo.

Llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris , camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello ….que decir de su sexy pelo cobrizo y sus labios….¡oh mierda! , estoy embobada mirándolo.

* Buenas noches Isabella.  
>* Buenas noches.<br>* Estás preciosa- me miró de arriba a abajo. Le sonreí como una boba.  
>* Tu también ….estás muy guapo.<br>* ¿ Estás lista?  
>* Sí .<p>

Me agarró de mi mano y me guió hasta su Aston Martin.

* ¿ Dónde vamos?- le pregunté.  
>* A un restaurante muy bueno que me gusta ir. Es tranquilo y reservado. Nadie nos molestará.<p>

Llegamos enseguida. Su conducción era temible. Un chico me abrió la puerta mientras me examinaba desde las uñas de los pies hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza.  
>* ¡Chico!- gritó. Eso es más de lo que pueden admirar tus ojos. No vuelvas a mirarla-su mandíbula se tensó.<br>* Perdone señor…-agachó la cabeza-. No volverá a pasar.

Agarró mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. No sabía si sentirme enfadada por su posesión hacía mí sin razón- yo no era nada suyo, aún- o alagada por no querer que nadie me mire.

Una señorita nos llevó a un reservado. Ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre, estaba claro que todos conocían al gran Edward Cullen.

Era un salón sólo para nosotros. Era tranquilo y me sentía mejor si nadie me miraba o más bien lo miraba a él.

Un chico vino a preguntarnos por el vino. Por supuesto Edward era un experto gastrónomo.

* Quiero un Château Mounton-Rothschild-ordenó Edward.  
>* Por supuesto señor. Enseguida se la sirvo.<p>

El chico se fue.

* ¿Bien como fue tu día?- me preguntó.  
>* Tranquilo. He descansado.<br>* ¿Y el tuyo?  
>* Cansado. Mucho trabajo.<br>* Pe pediste…bueno me exigiste seria mejor decir, que descansara para dar hoy el cien por cien. Creo que vas a ser tu quien no va a llegar a el objetivo-bromeé.

Me sonrió.

* Isabella, estarás exhausta antes de que yo pueda cansarme. Tengo mucha resistencia, sobre todo si tengo a tu cuerpo desnudo frente a mí.

Se me atoró el aire en la garganta. Noté como me subían los colores.

* Respira Isabella.

Una chica llegó para recoger el pedido.

* Buenas noches , mi nombre es Amber , seré su camarera esta noche. ¿ saben ya lo que van a pedir?  
>* Pediremos salmón en cama de espárragos trigueros con salsa de trufa.<br>* Buena elección señor.

Por supuesto ni siquiera me preguntó. No es me no me gustara su elección, pero sí le decía sí, era a esto a lo que me tendría que acostumbrar.  
>* Me explicas por favor que tiene de malo que se preocupen por ti y te cuiden.<br>* Me parece que tu no te preocupas , tu controlas. Es un poco diferente.  
>* Eso crees-sonrió-. Ya te dije que sólo vigilo mis intereses.<br>* Creo que el que vigila es Sam que no se separó de mí hasta que me dejó en casa.  
>* No . Él sólo te transporta , son otros los que vigilan.<br>* ¿ Qué?- me estaba diciendo que me había puesto detectives o guardaespaldas …

La chica llegó con nuestros platos.

* Así que ya tienes una respuesta.

La verdad es que todavía estaba indecisa.

* Tengo algunas preguntas u objeciones.  
>* Comprensible . ¿ Cuáles son?<p>

Respiré hondo.

* No me gusta que me mantengan. Quiero seguir trabajando.  
>* Ya te dije que eso no es discutible. Me da placer el poder comprarte yo las cosas y hacerme cargo de tus gastos. Me complace muchísimo.<br>* Pero tengo el apartamento y no me siento cómoda. Vas a vivir conmigo y de lo demás yo me encargo.  
>* No me convence.<br>* Eso es una insignificancia, te acostumbrarás. A las mujeres suelen gustarle que le paguen y le compren cosas.  
>* Yo no soy como las demás- dije ofendida. No me gustaba que me comparara con las mujeres que él se solía acostar.<p>

Suspiro.

* De eso ya me he dado cuenta.

Terminamos de comer.

* ¿ Qué quieres de postre?  
>* ¿ Me preguntas?<br>* Isabella….  
>* Quiero tarta de chocolate.<br>* Te importa compartirla.  
>* No, claro que no.<p>

Con sólo una mirada la camarera estaba en nuestra mesa.

* Por favor una porción de tarta de chocolate.  
>* Ahora mismo señor.<p>

* Así que tienes un mecánico sólo para ti.

Me reí.

* Sí …él es…  
>* ¿ Qué más cosas hacía por ti ?<p>

Llegó nuestra tarta , comenzamos a probarla.  
>* Mnmnm esta riquísima- dije.<br>* Contesta Isaella.

¡ Mierda ! Parecía enfadado.  
>* Sólo es un amigo.<br>* ¿Un amigo con derechos?  
>* ¿ Qué?…¡ No! James es sólo un amigo como un hermano.<br>* ¿ Cuantos novios tenido Isabella?  
>* Bueno yo…..<br>* ¿ Tantos?  
>* Ninguno .<p>

Frunció el ceño.

* ¿ No? Entonces ¿ con cuantos hombres te has acostado?

Estaba temblando. Mi corazón estaba apunto de explotar.

* Ninguno.

Se quedó estático. Me miró a los ojos.  
>* ¿Me estás diciendo que eres… virgen?<p>

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada. Asentí sin mirarlo.  
>* ¡Mierda !¡ Joder!- Gritó-. Pero …¿ cómo?<br>* Muy fácil si no te acuestas con nadie ….  
>* Isabella.<p>

¿ Por qué estaba enfadado? Creía que a los hombres les gustaba eso.  
>* Esto no está bien-dijo-. Lo siento pero no hay trato.<p>

Me quedé helada. No comprendía que había cambiado pero estaba humillada.

* Creo que eres muy arrogante al pensar que mi respuesta era afirmativa. Siento no ser una puta como las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado.  
>* Isabella, nunca he dicho que lo fueras. Eres muy inocente y yo …. no quiero…<p>

No lo dejé terminar.

* No quiero explicaciones , no soy nada tuyo para eso. Haz el favor de no acercarte más a mí. Para la próxima vez que quieras proponerle tu idea a alguien te recomendaría que como primera norma propusieras que no fuera virgen y que se haya acostado con muchos hombres. Ya vez, yo creí que los hombres querían todo lo contrario. Veo que soy muy inexperta.

Me levanté y me dirigí ala salida .

* Isabella espera te llevaré a casa.  
>* ¡ No! No señor Cullen, no quiero que me vean con usted, no quiero que piensen que soy una puta. Prefiero estar sola.<p>

Su rostro se crispó. Pero me daba igual como se sentía. Me había ofendido y me importaba una mierda como se sentía él. Lo único que quería era irme de aquí.

Me fui corriendo fuera y llamé a un taxi. Me sentía tan humillada. Sólo agradecía no haberle dado mi respuesta al principio de la velada, porque sino ahora se estaría riendo de mí.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Edward . Lo apagué no quería hablar con él.

Llegué a casa y subí rápidamente.

* Bella ¿ que te ha pasado?  
>* Ángela tenías razón , es un idiota.<p>

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES Y ACTUALIZARÉ LO HANTES POSIBLE.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

GRACIAS A TODS :

bea, Harael, natha1121, FS-Twilight, Nikki Hale, calalis, Indkdestiny, dA-tOnKs, Horbak, patri91, VICKY08, Veronick, Isabella de Milke'Cullen, Vickyfm, linda-swan, Kelia Cullen, Inmans, aliswan11, SandriCullen, elena robsten, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ana, majo, joselyn, sister vampire cullen, judith, turner-swan, jessica, tu principe azul, nina, anabonabana, carla, shayla, marianita-chula, sabrinita, tomasita, eleonor,Seiya-Moon, janalez, lau-chi94,sasusaku, vanne, Roberto, Lucía, banabonabana, maria, dani, Tania Solis, melani, kpatycullen, fernanda, mariel, alejandra, turner-swan, marianita-chula, belly bells cullen-salvatore, sara, aniithacullen, natalia, Maya Cullen Masen, Luli, Hello, chiquis, ana, crisst, Nikki Hale, anónimo, Yam waiting for you, Serrada, Luz, dusa, Karina, yolita, dirrty, SabrinaCullenBlack, Quiquitacullen, Kendall, paola, Gina, Ellen, Tina, Nuri, Lucero, Monik, Gabana, marina, crissie, Lizzi, FherniiTha, arizz, Olivia, erika, nani87, Kristenst, GEMMA, Tania Solis, elena robsten, astridnatica, Marina Cullen 87, .Cullen, GibethCullen, indications de l'immoctalite, nyssaCullen, saky hyuuga, Camila, Luz, Hello, Inmans, Lorena 86, Selene Perla Corvinus, Irene, elena, starmaris, janalez, est cullen, MMRT245, jetalica, nany87, Anyels, Lizzie, shalicia Cullen, AnithaPatzzCullnPacker, Monica245, Bells Cullen Miranda, vale55, gbyaln, Mayra17.

CAPÍTULO SIETE

DESINTOXICÁNDOME

* Bella tranquila deja de llorar-me pidió Ángela-. Cuéntame que ha ocurrido.  
>* Es un verdadero cerdo…no se como pude ni siquiera pensar en aceptarlo.<br>* ¿ Aceptar qué Bella?

No quería contarle todo me daba vergüenza que supiera hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar. No me conocía, yo no era así.

Edward había absorbido todo de mí y me había dominado y cambiado para luego humillarme. Había pisoteado mi personalidad, mi ser, con su cuerpo, su voz , su olor, esos ojos….todo me había nublado y había perdido todos los sentidos haciéndome sucumbir y hacer lo que él quería. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa….

* ¿ Qué te dijo , Bella?  
>* Edward me dejó claro que estaba interesado en mí y me pidió que tuviéramos una especie de relación, pero hoy cuando se enteró que era virgen ….me dijo que no quería nada conmigo por ser virgen.<br>* Dios que ….y ¿ qué hiciste?  
>* Le pedí disculpas por no ser una puta y me fui de el restaurante.<br>* Woow . Muy bien Bella. Ya te avisé que ese hombre no era bueno para ti.  
>* Sí, gracias por avisarme. Espero que esto no repercuta en tu trabajo. No me lo perdonaría.<br>* Bella tu no tienes la culpa . No te preocupes.  
>* Gracias Ángela. Voy a dormir un poco.<p>

Me fui a mi cuarto pero no pude dejar de llorar. Me dolía mucho lo que Edward me había hecho.

Las horas pasaban y seguía sin poder dejar de llorar y dormir.

A alguna hora de la madrugada y con el corazón encogido, me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté Ángela ya no estaba. Hoy se mudaba y me sentí completamente vacía y sola. Lágrimas volvieron a caer por mi cara y no podía controlarlas.

Está bien Bella cálmate y céntrate. No puedes estar así por él. No estoy enamorada de Edward sólo me gustaba nada más. Quizá este más triste por Ángela, se ha ido y la echaré de menos. Sí eso es.

Me eché una taza de café y pensé que hacer. Lo primero que haría es devolverle a el señor Edward Cullen su regalo y que se lo metiera por donde le quepa.

Miré el regalo por última vez y lo metí de nuevo en la caja donde venía . La cerré bien para que estuviese segura y llamé a una empresa de mensajería.

Me vestí rápidamente pues me dijeron que dentro de quince minutos vendrían a recoger el paquete.

Escribí la dirección de la empresa de Edward Cullen. El timbre sonó.

* Buenos días, la señorita Swan.  
>* Buenos días-contesté-, soy yo. Aquí tiene el paquete.<br>* Muy bien señorita , firme aquí.  
>* Quiero que aunque el señor Cullen no quiere aceptarlo lo deje. No me lo devuelva.<br>* Señorita Swan si no pone remitente no sabrá quien se lo manda hasta que lo abra y no podrá devolvérmelo . Lo único que podrá será enviarlo de nuevo.  
>* Si eso estaría bien. ¿ Cuándo le llegará?<br>* Dentro de quince o treinta minutos.  
>* ¿Tan pronto?-asintió.<p>

Le pagué y se fue.

Bien una cosa menos.

Ahora tendría que buscar un trabajo mejor, terminar mi libro y olvidar a Edward Cullen. Haré como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

El móvil sonó.

* Diga-contesté.  
>* Bella, como estás.<br>* Bien tranquila. ¿ cómo estás tu en tu nueva casa?

La escuché reírse.

* Es un poco una locura. Todas mis cosas estas repartidas por el apartamento. Estoy colocándolas y buscando sitios a otras.  
>* Todo estará bien.<p>

* Eso espero. Bien, te llamaba por que tengo una buena noticia para ti.  
>* ¿ Cuál?<br>* Verás, Ben tiene un amigo dueño de una editorial y se ha quedado un puesto vacante y a hablado por ti.  
>* ¿ Qué?- eso era más que una gran noticia.<br>* Tienes una entrevista el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.  
>* Oh Ángela dale las gracias a Ben de mi parte. Es maravilloso. ¿ Cuál es la dirección?<br>* Te la mandaré por e-mail.  
>* Ok . Gracias de verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes.<br>* Nada Bella, somos como familia. Sé que harías lo mismo por nosotros.  
>* Gracias-contesté-. Te llamaré el lunes para contarte.<br>* Adiós .  
>* Adiós .<p>

Guau…era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Me puse a escribir un poco para intentar desconectar, pero no causaba el efecto deseado.

Mi móvil de nuevo. Edward Cullen llamando.

El corazón me empezó a galopar y sentía como me faltaba el aire y me ahogaba. No pienso contestar. Borraré su número. Él no existe para mí. Dejó de sonar.

La tarde pasó y fui a trabajar. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que iba a dejar de trabajar aquí pronto. Estaba harta de que Laurent me tirara los tejos , por no decir Mike que todos los días venía a verme. Aunque pensándolo bien seguro que a ellos no les importaba que fuera virgen.

Al llegar a casa tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Edward Cullen. Sin pensármelo dos veces busqué su registro en la agenda de el teléfono y lo borré. Cogí la tarjeta que me dejó con las flores, la rompí y los trozos fueron a parar a la basura. Después de esto me sentí mucho mejor.

El fin de semana pasó lento , pero pasó.

El despertador me sonó el lunes a las siete de la mañana. Apenas pude dormir esa noche por los nervios y por otras cosas que intentaba borrar.

Me di una ducha. Me puse una blusa blanca y una falda de tubo gris por debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Me dejé mi pelo suelto y con un poco de maquillaje ya estaba lista.

A las nueve menos cuarto me encontraba en el edificio de la editorial.

* Buenos días – le dije a la recepcionista.  
>* Buenos días , ¿qué quería?<br>* Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo a una entrevista.  
>* Siéntese un momento que enseguida la llaman.<br>* Gracias.

La espera fue corta, en menos de cinco minutos la señorita se acercó.

* Señorita Swan , puede usted pasar.  
>* Gracias.<p>

Me levanté y me dirigí a el despacho que me indicó. Llamé a la puerta, esperé oír pase y entonces entré.

Un señor de unos sesenta años se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio.

* Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan.

El hombre me miró, me sonrió y me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara.

* Soy Billy Wolf, dueño y fundador de esta editorial. Siéntese.  
>* Gracias.<br>* El puesto que ha quedado vacante es el de corrector. Ben me ha dicho que esta licenciada en filología inglesa y ha estudiado literatura.  
>* Así es.<br>* ¿Dominas el inglés?  
>* Bien. El trabajo consistiría en corregir y aveces traducir libros de nuestros autores. ¿ Te ves capaz?<br>* Por supuesto-sonreí.  
>* Bien eso es lo que quería oír.<br>* El horario seria de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde , con una hora para el almuerzo. El sueldo sería dos mil cuatro cientos dólares.

Estaba asombrada. Era el mejor trabajo de el mundo.  
>* ¿ Qué te parece?<br>* Perfecto .  
>* ¿ Tienes alguna pregunta?<br>* ¿ Cuándo empiezo?  
>* Eso me gusta. Una chica decidida que sabe lo que quiere. Bien ¿ podría empezar mañana?<br>* Sí, sin problemas.  
>* Está bien. Mandaré a redactar tu contrato y mañana lo podrás firmar-asentí-. Te esperamos mañana a las ocho.<br>* Muchas gracias señor Wolf.  
>* Llámame Billy.<br>* Hasta mañana.  
>* Adiós.<p>

Nada más salir de el edificio no pude aguantar más y llamé a Ángela.

Tres toques después me lo cogió.

* ¿Bella?  
>* Ángela me han dado el puesto….-grité.<br>* Oh que bien.  
>* Empiezo mañana y es genial todo. El trabajo y el sueldo .<br>* Te lo mereces.  
>* Dale las gracias a Ben. Con mi primer sueldo os invitaré a cenar.<br>* No hace falta Bella…  
>* Sí. os tengo que agradecer muchas cosas.<br>* Está bien, ahora llama al baboso de Lauret y dile que dejas el trabajo.  
>* Eso está hecho.<br>* Hablamos luego Bella .  
>* Esta bien , adiós.<p>

Me monte en mi coche y me fui a casa.

* Laurent soy Bella.  
>* Hola preciosa…<br>* Te llamo porque no voy atrabajar más en tu bar.  
>* ¿ Por qué Bella?<br>* Te agradezco mucho que me hayas dado trabajo pero he encontrado un puesto de lo que estudié y empiezo mañana.  
>* Está bien Bella, pero puedes pasarte por aquí de vez en cuando.<br>* Ok .  
>* Si alguna vez de vuelve a hacer falta vuelve a hablar conmigo.<br>* Está bien Laurent gracias por todo.

La semana pasó. El trabajo iba fenomenal, Edward no volvió a llamar….al fin estaba encarrilando mi vida. Lo único era que no había vuelto a escribir.

Hoy era viernes . Estaba apunto de acabar mi jornada laboral y pensaba pasarme todo el fin de semana descansando y sumergida en mi libro.

Mi teléfono sonó.

* Diga-contesté.  
>* ¿Bella?<br>* ¿ Quién es?  
>* Soy Alice…. Cullen.<br>* ¿Alice?…hola ¿ Cómo estás?

¿ Para qué me llamaba? Apenas había hablado con ella.

* Bien , gracias. Te llamaba porque quería pedirte un favor…

Dios esto me daba miedo.

* Mañana sábado hay una fiesta y ….  
>* Alice no me voy a subastar otra vez, con una ya he tenido suficiente.<br>* No Bella-se rió-, no es eso. No quiero que hagas eso, sólo quiero que asistas a la fiesta.  
>* ¿Por qué?<br>* Primero de todo porque me caes muy bien, eres amiga de Ángela y ella va a venir. Segundo me lo han pedido.  
>* ¿Quién?<br>* Varias personas entre ellos mi familia.  
>* No creo que sea buena idea Alice. Ese mundo no es para mí.<br>* Por favor Bella….

No quería ir , al menos no si iba ha estar Edward. Pero eso no podía preguntárselo. Tampoco quería poner en riesgo el trabajo de Ángela , había trabajado mucho para llegar a donde está.

* Está bien Alice.  
>* Muchísimas gracias Bella, te lo compensaré.<br>* Adiós Alice.

¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Lo último que quería era ver a Edward . Ahora estaba un poco más tranquila y no valdría de nada todo lo que me ha costado no pensar en él.

Llamaré a Ángela. Dos timbres y contestó.

* Ángela soy Bella.  
>* Hola.<br>* Mira Alice Cullen me ha llamado para invitarme a una fiesta mañana.

Ella se quedó callada.

* Ángela ¿ estás ahí?  
>* ¿Qué le has dicho?<br>* Al principio que no pero no me dejaba opción a negarme. Me dijo que le han pedido que vaya. Me dijo que tu ibas a estar.  
>* Sí . Ben también vendrá. Me han invitado. Esta vez no tengo nada que ver con la organización.<br>* Eso está bien….me preguntaba si Edward va a ir. ¿ Sabes algo?

Silencio.

* Ángela ….  
>* La fiesta es en su honor. Le van a dar una fiesta por su compromiso con las personas desfavorecidas y enfermas.<br>* Mierda …  
>* Puedo hablar con Alice , pero dudo que acepte un no por respuesta. Ella es muy insistente.<br>* Esta bien Ángela, no te preocupes, iré. No tengo por qué esconderme. Yo no hice nada malo.  
>* Exacto. Eres una buena chica.<br>* Gracias-contesté.  
>* Te recogeremos a las siete ¿ quieres?<br>* Oh sí , eso sería genial. Al menos no iré sola.  
>* Bien descansa y carga las pilas para mañana dejarlos con la boca abierta como la última vez.<br>* Exagerada-reí-. Adiós y gracias.  
>* Adiós.<p>

Llegué a casa y la tarde se me fue volando sin darme cuenta.

Cuando me desperté me sentía nerviosa y sabía que era porque vería a Edward . Por un lado quería verlo , pero por el otro sabía que me iba a hacer daño.

En el almuerzo apenas comí. Tenía el estómago cerrado y apenas podía concentrarme. Sólo podía pensar en la fiesta.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde comencé a arreglarme. No sé que me pondría y rebusqué en mi armario en busca de algo decente.

Encontré un vestido negro hasta los pies. Con dos tiras cogidas al cuello. Era muy elegante quizá demasiado. Pero en estas fiestas era eso lo que sobraba así que no haría el ridículo. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón negros y esta vez me dejé el pelo suelto. Apenas me maquillé.

Ángela y Ben llegaron un poco antes de las siete.

* Vaya Bella estás muy bien.  
>* Gracias pero tu no te quedas atrás.<p>

Nos abrazamos.  
>* Hola Ben. ¿ Cómo te va la visa en pareja?<br>* Estoy encantado.  
>* Eso espero . Cuida de mi amiga…<br>* Por supuesto.  
>* Por cierto Ben gracias por lo de el trabajo. Es genial y te debo una muy gorda.<br>* No ha sido nada .

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a la fiesta.

Me bajé de el coche con el corazón a mil por hora.

Nos abrieron las puertas los empleados y adentramos dentro de el gran salón. Estaba dividido en varias partes. En una de ellas estaba la barra y la gente podían conversar en ella o estar de pie. En otra parte estaba llenos de mesas donde se supone que cenaríamos con el escenario en frente.

* Hola Alice-saludó Ángela y me volví.  
>* Hola Ángela, Ben y Bella.<br>* Hola – le di dos besos.  
>* Bella gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí.<br>* No es nada.  
>* Voy a saludar a más gente-dijo-. Por cierto para cenar os sentáis con nosotros en la mesa de los Cullen.<p>

El aire se me cortó.

* Necesito una copa-musité.  
>* Tranquila , aunque nos sentemos en la misma mesa no tienes por qué hablar con él. A lo mejor viene acompañado.<br>* Es cierto.

Ese comentario me molestó. No quería verlo pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de verlo con otra mujer.

Bella eres masoquista.

Fuimos adentrándonos en la multitud y fuimos saludando a todos.

* ¿Bella?  
>* Hola Jacob.<br>* Jake por favor.

Asentí.

* No sabía que ibas a venir.  
>* Yo tampoco.<br>* ¿ Quieres sentarte conmigo para cenar?  
>* Lo siento pero ya estoy adjudicada. Alice me dijo que me sentara con ella.<br>* ¿ Con los Cullen?  
>* Sí .<br>* Vale pero me debes un baile.  
>* Claro , luego. Perdona Jake pero mi amiga me espera para saludar a más personas.<br>* Por supuesto no te entretengo más.

Paseamos un poco más por la sala.

* No mires , pero los Cullen acaban de entrar- me susurró Ángela al oído.  
>* No pasa nada- respiré hondo-. Podré soportarlo.<br>* Isabella.

Agarró mi mano y la beso.

* Aro…  
>* Estás hermosa .<br>* Gracias.  
>* Espero que esta noche puedas bailar conmigo.<br>* Por supuesto- sonreí-. Hoy soy libre. Nadie me ha comprado.  
>* Magnífico .<p>

Aro miró por mi hombro y noté como su expresión cambió.

* Adiós hermosa Bella, luego nos vemos.  
>* Adiós .<p>

Me volví para saber que lo había asustado de esa manera y el corazón se me paró. Los Cullen al completo estaban detrás de mí observándome.

* Hola buenas noches- saludé en general-. Gracias por la invitación.

Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sentía como el corazón me tronaba en los oídos.

* Bella estás guapísima-dijo Esme.  
>* Gracias igualmente.<br>* Hola Carlisle- me dio un abrazo.  
>* Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper , señor Cullen y otra vez Alice.<p>

Emmet me dio un abrazo de los suyos. De esos que tardas media hora en poder respirar con normalidad.

* Emmet-le riñó Rosalie-. Perdónale es como un bebé.  
>* Encantado de volver a verte Bella-dijo Jasper.<br>* Igualmente -contesté.  
>* Isabella, veo que hace amigos muy rápido- habló Edward con el ceño fruncido.<br>* Sí señor Cullen, pero igual de rápido me decepcionan.

Me miró a los ojos pero no me contestó.

* ¿ Por qué no nos vamos a la mesa?- propuso Alice.

Ángela , Ben y yo seguimos a los Cullen a través de el salón. Se fuero sentando en sus respectivas sillas. Cada sitio tenía una tarjetita con su nombre . Ángela y Ben estaban juntos y mierda Edward junto a mí. No eso no me podía pasar. ¿ No traía acompañante? Esta bien Bella tu puedes. Muéstrale tu indiferencia. Tienes que agradecer la invitación y que te hayan invitado a su mesa. Eso era un honor. Ángela me miró y se dio cuenta de mi conflicto.

* Bella siéntate- me ordenó mi amiga.  
>* Sí .<p>

Edward se sentó junto a mí y su olor me invadió. Era un olor a perfume, a limpio y a él. Juntos hacían una mezcla explosiva que no podías obviar.

La cena era exquisita. Todos hablábamos en la mesa . Edward y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra pero de vez en cuando nuestras manos o brazos se rozaban y el mundo se desvanecía a mi alrededor. ¿ Cómo podía tener tanto poder sobre mí? Después de todo lo que me había hecho ….

* Bella-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Me ha dicho Ángela que tienes un nuevo trabajo.  
>* Sí .<p>

Sentí unos ojos sobre mí.

* Gracias a Ben. Él me consiguió una entrevista en una editorial. Soy correctora y traductora.  
>* Qué bien, seguro que te resulta apasionante- preguntó Carlisle.<br>* Sí .

Alguien en el escenario llamó nuestra atención.

- Buenas noches. Si me permiten me gustaría llamar vuestra atención un momento.

* Señoras y señores es para mi un placer estar aquí esta noche para agradecer en persona todo lo que ha hecho esta fundación por mí y por todos a los que ayudan. Sobre todo quería darle las gracias a el señor Edward Cullen por sus donaciones desinteresadas y por ser unas de las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida. Gracias a él muchos niños reciben trasplantes, medicinas, tratamientos … Por favor demos un fuerte aplauso a Edward Cullen.

El salón rompió en aplausos e incluso yo misma aplaudí. Fue un hermoso discurso que incluso me emociono.

Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió a el escenario.

* Gracias. Es un honor estar aquí esta noche. Gracias a todos por venir. Todo lo que hemos conseguido no hubiera sido posible sin mi familia , amigos y la señorita Isabella Swan.

En ese momento me quedé sin respiración. Todos en la sala me miraban y yo quería que la tierra me tragara. ¿ por qué había dicho eso?

* Gracias a ella- prosiguió-, la última vez recaudamos más de un millón y medio de dólares. Mucho más de lo que esperábamos. Así que le demos un gran aplauso a ella.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Mi cara estaba como una luz de un semáforo.  
>* Lo siento-dijo Alice-. Si te llego a decir que era para esto no hubieras aceptado venir.<p>

Ángela no paraba de reír al ver mi cara y yo no sabía donde esconderme.

* Ahora empezaremos el primer baile como es tradición en estás fiestas-añadió Edward.

Bajó de el escenario y vino hacía mí.

* ¿Isabella me concedes este baile?-lo miré con el ceño fruncido para que notara mi hastío sobre esta situación, pero no podía rechazarlo delante de todos después de loas palabras dirigidas a mí.  
>* Claro .<p>

Tomó mi mano y juntos nos dirigimos a la pista. Todos nos siguieron.

La música comenzó. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda despacio hasta mi cintura electrocutándome. Estaba segura que lo hacía queriendo , pero no me iba a dejar ganar por el. Le mostraría que no me importa en absoluto. Una de sus manos cogió la mía mientras que la otra la dejó en mi espalda baja.

* Me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado un trabajo a tu medida- me dijo-. No me gustaba el anterior.  
>* No es asunto suyo cual sea mi trabajo, pero sí estoy muy contenta con el nuevo.<br>* ¿ Cuál es el nombre de la editorial?  
>* Ninguno que le importe señor Cullen.<br>* ¿ Crees que no me puedo enterar por mí mismo?  
>* ¿ Por qué haría eso?<br>* Ya te dije en dos ocasiones que siempre vigilo mis intereses.  
>* También me dejó claro su repulsión por alguno de ellos.<br>* No fue repulsión en absoluto. Fue confusión y un poco de miedo. Estoy arrepentido por mi conducta y me gustaría disculparme. Fui muy grosero y me gustaría retractar mi elección.

¿Me estaba diciendo que quería el trato?

* Lo siento pero mis circunstancias no han cambiado y mi opinión sobre usted y su acuerdo sigue siendo la misma. No . Esa es mi respuesta.

Su mano que estaba en mi cintura comenzó a ascender has ta mi cuello. Seguro que notaba mi corazón y mi respiración impedía hablar con normalidad.  
>* He echado de menos tu piel tan suave, tus ojos- sus dedos rozaron mis labios-. Tu boca….<br>* Cuando mi trabajo cambie a prostituta lo avisaré , pero mientras tanto le ruego que se aleje de mí.

Me separé de él antes de que la música terminara dirigiéndome a la mesa y dejándolo allí plantado.

Me bebí mi copa de champán y respiré varias veces para tranquilizarme.

* Isabella – mierda Aro. El que me faltaba.  
>* ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?-bailaría con él de una vez por todas y así me lo quitaría de encima. Ese hombre no me gustaba.<br>* Por supuesto- le contesté con una gran sonrisa.

Fuimos a la pista ante la mirada de Edward . Este estaba en la barra con un vaso de whisky .

* Eres muy hermosa . Me preguntaba si buscas marido.  
>* ¿ Qué?<br>* Se que es un poco precipitado , pero necesito una esposa y tu quieres publicar un libro. Te puedo dar una buena posición social y dinero.  
>* Señor Vulturi , no necesito a ningún hombre para realizar mis metas y menos casarme con uno. Cuando me case será por amor no por dinero, poder o apariencias.<p>

La canción terminó.

* Ahora si me disculpa voy a mi sitio.

Me dirigía a la mesa pero vi a Ángela y a Ben en la barra y cambié mi rumbo.

* Hola, veo que estás muy solicitada- me dijo mi amiga.  
>* Sí …<br>* ¿ Qué pasa?  
>* Si te lo cuento no te lo creerías.<br>* Inténtalo.  
>* El señor Aro Vulturi me ha pedido matrimonio.<p>

En ese mismo momento escuchamos un vaso romperse. Nuestras miradas se dirigieron a el ruido y vimos a Edward Cullen con un vaso roto en su mano y esta llena de sangre.

* Oh señor Cullen – gritó Ángela-. Traeré el botiquín.

Eché a auna lado mi orgullo y tomé su mano. Aparté los cristales.

* ¿ Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté.  
>* ¿ Has aceptado?- lo miré con duda. ¿ Acaso esto había sido por que se enteró ?<br>* No es asunto suyo-suspiró.  
>* Veo que está conquistando todos los corazones de los hombres de esta sala.<br>* No creo que sean los corazones la parte de el cuerpo, que esta interesados en mí.

Llegó Ángela con el botiquín.

* Gracias Ángela , la señorita Swan se encarga.  
>* De acuerdo.<p>

Cogí alcohol y le limpié las pequeñas heridas que se produjo.

* Lo siento si le duele- me disculpé.  
>* No es nada.<p>

Limpié las heridas con una gasa.

* Ese hombre no es bueno para ti. No aceptes…  
>* Señor Cullen no se meta en mi vida. No es de su incumbencia pero le diré que me conoce muy poco para que piense que aceptaría una proposición tan interesada. Cuando me case me casaré por amor. Nunca por dinero. Ustedes los hombres con tanto dinero os creéis que podéis comprarlo todo.<p>

Él no me contestó. Terminé de curarle la herida y me fui con Ángela.  
>* Me parece que me voy a ir ya.<br>* Está bien nos vamos.  
>* No , no cogeré un taxi. La fiesta no ha echo más que empezar y os lo estáis pasando muy bien.<br>* No te iras sin bailar conmigo….  
>* Jake pues la verdad es que sí. Estoy cansada.<br>* Bueno a cambio de eso te pediré que tomes conmigo un café la semana que viene. ¿ qué te parece?  
>* Estupendo Jake. Tu me dirás cuando.<br>* Di me tu teléfono y te llamó el lunes.

Le di mi teléfono y él el suyo.

* Estupendo Jake estaremos en contacto.  
>* No lo dudes pequeña.<p>

Me despedí de todos los Cullen y Hale menos de Edward . Cogí un taxi y me fui a casa.

Me cambié y me puse una de mis camisetas de tallas xxxxl que me llegaban hasta casi las rodillas y me senté el el sofá a ver una película y olvidarme de toda esta noche.

Cuando más a gusto estaba el timbre sonó. Al principio pensé en no abrir pero volvieron a llamar.

Abrí la puerta y la persona que menos pensaba que fuera a venir estaba ahí.

* ¿ Qué hace aquí?  
>* ¿ Quiero hablar contigo?<br>* No tenemos nada de que hablar señor Cullen.  
>* Sólo cinco minutos . Te juro que no te arrepentirás.<p>

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. MUACHAS GRACIAS A TODS Y PERDÓN POR ERRORES Y FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO ¡LEMON!

ME HAN PREGUNTADO SI HABÍA TERMINADO ESTE FIC Y COMO VEIS NO, SIGO PUBLICÁNDOLO. EN MI WEB SUELO ACTUALIZARLO ANTES.  
>PARA LAS QUE PIDEN LEMMON , PARA EL PRÓXIMO YA LO TERDRÉIS. ESPERO NO DEFRAUDAROS Y QUE LO DISFRUTEIS MUCHO.<br>COMO SIEMPRE DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO.  
>SI NO RESPONDO A LOS REVIEWS ES PORQUE NO SE MUY BIEN COMO VA ESTO. INTENTARÉ RESPONDEROS TODO LO QUE ME PREGUNTÉIS.<p>

CAPITULO OCHO

AL DESCUBIERTO

* ¿ Qué hace aquí?  
>* ¿ Quiero hablar contigo?<br>* No tenemos nada de que hablar señor Cullen.  
>* Sólo cinco minutos . Te juro que no te arrepentirás.<p>

Vino hacia mí estampándome contra la pared y besándome desesperadamente. Al principio estaba en shock, esta reacción no me la esperaba, pero reaccioné. Recibí la última caricia por su parte, saboreándola y memorizándola en mi piel y lo aparté de mí. Lo empujé con una mano en su pecho y el corazón a punto de explotar.

* Señor Cullen váyase de mi casa.  
>* Isabella deja que te explique.<br>* No hay nada que explicar . Usted me repudió y por mi parte no quiero saber na da de usted.  
>* Perdóname. He sido un estúpido. Lo mas hermoso que le da una mujer a un hombre es su virginidad. Me encanta que seas virgen, mucho…muchísimo. Sólo con pensar en eso me excito. Es sólo que yo…. siento como si te quitara algo de ti. Como si te arrancara tu inocencia. Siento como si te fuera a dañar, como si fuera a corromperte.<br>* Soy una mujer adulta.  
>* Sí, lo sé. Lo siento de verdad . Reaccioné mal, me asusté.<br>* ¿ Te asustaste? ¿ De qué?  
>* Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que creía. Te necesito más de lo que quiero.<br>* Oh vaya , que halagador.  
>* Isabella soy sincero. Siento haberte herido de esa manera. Pero tengo mis razones.<br>* ¿ Sí ?¿ Cuáles?  
>* No puedo hablar de ello….<br>* Por supuesto . Quieres que yo sea completamente sincera y que le cuente todo mientras que usted tiene secretos. Creo que eso no sería un compromiso más bien una especie de contrato y eso no me satisface.  
>* Eso no es justo Isabella. Nunca he querido comprarte. Tengo razones para ser así. No digo que sea el mejor hombre , pero no voy con malas intenciones. Estoy intentando ser lo más sincero posible.<br>* Muy bien señor Cullen , yo también voy a ser sincera con usted. Me parece usted un hombre frío y calculador. Cínico , arrogante y engreído. Escuchó una conversación privada enterándose de mi propuesta de matrimonio y está celoso por decirlo de alguna manera, y quiere estrenar usted el juguete nuevo para quedar por encima de todos, en su ridículo grupo de ricos gilipollas.  
>* Isabella eso no es verdad yo nunca….-no lo dejé terminar.<br>* Señor Cullen márchese de mi casa, váyase de mi vida y alégese de mí.

Nos miramos unos segundos yo estaba apunto de echarme a llorar. Me dolía sumamente todo lo que le había dicho. Me hacía daño tratarlo así y decirse esas cosas que en realidad no sentía. Pero me sentía tan humillada…

* Está bien Isabella, no te molestaré más. Pero me gustaría pedirte algo si no es mucha molestia.  
>* ¿Qué?<br>* No te cases con Aro. No te cases con nadie.  
>* No tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero como ya te he dicho en la fiesta, no me vendo por dinero. Yo me respeto mucho más que eso.<br>* Gracias. Adiós Isabella…  
>* Adiós señor Cullen.<p>

Salió de mi casa.

Y así Edward Cullen salió de mi vida dejándome una devastadora sensación de angustia que me comprimía el corazón.

Sentía la necesidad de correr tras él y pedirle que volviera. Lo necesitaba. Quería que volviera. Comencé a llorar.¿ Por qué me dolía tanto?

Me fui a la cama. Ya no quería ver la televisión, no tenía ganas de nada. Entre lágrimas me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana me escocían los ojos. Miré el reloj eran más de las doce. Me extrañé no solía levantarme tan tarde.

Me eché una taza de café, me hice un sándwich y me senté delante de mi portátil. Intenté escribir pero la mente se me iba y me quedé en blanco por horas.

Una nueva semana empezó y el trabajo me distrajo lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en Edward un poco. Lo suficiente para poder seguir adelante. Sentía que el corazón se me había roto en mil pedazos.

Jake me llamó y quedamos a las seis en una cafetería cerca de la editorial para tomar un café.

* Hola Bella-dijo y me dio dos besos * Hola Jake , que gusto volver a verte.  
>* ¿ Cómo te ha ido el fin de semana?-preguntó.<br>* Bien descansando.  
>* ¿ Te importa que te haga una pregunta?<br>* No claro, pregunta lo que quieras.  
>* ¿ Tienes algún tipo de relación con Edward Cullen?<p>

Casi me ahogo. El café se me atoró en la garganta y me puse a toser.

* ¿ Qué ?¡No!

¿ Por qué había llegado a esa conclusión? Si él pensaba así podrían pensarlo más personas.

* Os vi muy juntos en la fiesta y él no paraba de mirarte….pensé que podría ser.  
>* No. Sólo era amable. Después de sus palabras era lo menos que podía hacer. Además soy amiga de su familia.<br>* Ah . ¿ Qué te parece si cenamos el miércoles de esta semana?  
>* No sé ….<br>* Sólo como amigos, sin ningún tipo de compromiso.  
>* De acuerdo , pero no quiero darte pie a que pienses en tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo. No quiero parecer engreída pero últimamente me lo piden mucho.<br>* No me extraña . Eres preciosa y muy simpática.  
>* Gracias Jake eres un buen amigo.<p>

Nos terminamos el café.

* Pues te llamaré para decirte la hora y recogerte en tu casa.  
>* Estupendo.<p>

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Me fui a casa y me tiré a ver la tele. Me sentía mal y no podía de pensar en Edward. ¿ Qué me había hecho ese hombre? Quería olvidarlo pero a la vez necesitaba que él pensase en mí. Sé que es ridículo, pero tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

El miércoles llegó. Jake vendría a por mí a a las ocho. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de salir y lo único que quería era echarme en el sofá y no ver a nadie. Pero había quedado con él y no quería ser irrespetuosa. Aunque estuve tentada en un par de ocasiones en llamarlo y darle una vil escusa para poder quedarme en casa. Tenía una extraña sensación de que iba a pasar algo y eso me hacía sentir peor.

Era un restaurante bastante lujoso, no esperaba que me fuera a traer a un sitio así.

La conversación era agradable pero no tenía mis cinco sentidos puestos en la cena.

* Bella ¿ estás bien?  
>* Sí .<br>* No sé te veo como ausente.  
>* Perdona Jake , es que estoy un poco agobiada con el trabajo-mentí.<br>* ¿ Va todo bien?  
>* Sí , sólo que tengo muchos proyectos y estoy un poco sobrepasada.<br>* Es bueno desconectar a veces.

Asentí.

A mitad de la velada sentía una mirada en mi espalda. Giré mi cabeza disimuladamente y me encontré con dos esmeraldas verdes aniquilándome con la mirada.

Me puse muy nerviosa y Jake me lo notó. No sé si él se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward Cullen un par de mesas más atrás y tampoco quería que se sintiera incómodo.

* Bella ¿ estás bien?  
>* Sí voy un segundo al baño.<br>* De acuerdo.

Necesitaba refrescarme y salir de ahí un momento.

Rápidamente me dirigí a el baño. Noté su mirada persiguiéndome por todo el salón. Una vez que entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí me sentí mejor.

Me miré en el espejo. Bella te tienes que tranquilizar. Sólo es un hombre , no puedes dejar que tenga ese poder sobre ti , tienes que ser fuerte. No dejes que te intimide. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró en el baño el mismísimo Edward Cullen. Al verlo solté un jadeo. Sus facciones estaban rectas. Mostraban su enfado aunque no sabía bien por qué. Sus ojos furiosos fijos en los míos.

* Señor Cullen , este es el baño de chicas.

Él parecía más enfadado por mi comentario.

* ¿ Te estás riendo de mí, Isabella?  
>* ¡No! Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza.<br>* ¿Qué haces aquí con Jacob Black?  
>* Creo que es bastante obvio lo que la gente viene a hacer a un restaurante por la noche. Pero aunque no es de su incumbencia, le diré, que he venido a cenar con él.<br>* ¿Te has a acostado con él?  
>* ¿ Qué? Señor Cullen- grité.<br>* Contéstame.  
>* No .<br>* ¿Piensas acostarte con él ?  
>* ¡No! ¿ Qué clase de mujer cree que soy?<br>* No lo hagas por favor. No te acuestes con él, no lo hagas con nadie que no sea yo.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. No sabía si sentirme alagada o enfadada por este acoso.

* Señor Cullen ¿ qué quiere de mí?  
>* Ya te lo dije.<br>* ¿ Por qué no me deja tranquila y se busca a otra para pasar el rato? A esto se le llama acoso.

Me ofreció una sonrisa que me derritió.

* Porque te quiero a ti, aunque te estás haciendo mucho de rogar y al final voy a terminar por hartarme de esta situación. Ya te dije que no tengo paciencia.  
>* ¿ Me está amenazando? Yo no le he pedido que me esperara. Creo que le dejé bien claro lo que pienso de usted y sobre todo que no tendré ningún tipo de relación con usted.<p>

Se acercó a mí sin parar de mirarme a los ojos y me susurró en el oído.

* Eso ya lo veremos- y dicho esto dejó un beso en mi mejilla cerca de la comisura de los mis labios.

No dijimos nada más . Él se dio la vuelta y salió de el baño. Yo me quedé como una estatua ahí plantada contra la pared de el baño , intentando normalizar mi respiración que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que me tronaba en los oídos.

Estupendo Bella seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que tu corazón se desboca cuando lo tienes cerca y te derrites por él. Queriéndome hacer la dura y parezco una tonta.

Me eché agua en a cara y me dirigí de nuevo a la mesa. Miré por encima de mis pestañas la mesa de Edward y él miraba en mi dirección.

* ¿ Estás bien ? Has tardado mucho- dijo Jake.  
>* Perfecta-mentí y le sonreí.<p>

Terminamos la cena y Jake pagó. No quiso pagar a medias como le propuse. Parece que los hombres se sientes menos machos si una mujer paga su parte. Que machismo.

* ¿ Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa? Conozco un sitio muy bueno.  
>* Jake , lo siento de verdad , pero estoy cansada.<br>* No pasa nada, podemos quedar el sábado.  
>* Bueno ya veremos-le contesté. No quería que tomara esa proposición en serio.<p>

Fuimos abandonando el local y noté como Edward seguía mirándome. Nos montamos en el coche de Jake y me llevó a casa.

* Gracias Jake por traerme.  
>* De nada. Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.<br>* Sí, muy bien- la verdad es que había estado en las nubes durante toda la cena.  
>* Estupndo nos vemos otro día. Te llamo. Adiós Bella.<br>* Adiós Jake.

Me fui a casa y por fin me sentí un poco más segura. Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un remolino de cosas sin sentido. Tenía que tomar el toro por los cuernos y ordenar todo.

El trabajo iba muy bien. Era lo único de lo que tenía el control. Mi vida ahora mismo era una auténtica locura.

La semana fue pasando sin mayor problema y cuando llegó el viernes pensé en desconectar el teléfono por si a Jake se le ocurría de llamar. No tenía ganas de quedar con nadie.

A las cinco cogí mis cosas , me despedí de Billy y me fui a casa.

Me di un baño relajante e incluso me quedé dormida en la bañera. Cuando me desperté estaba congelada y habían pasado dos horas. Quien me manda a mí relajarme.

Cogí una coca-cola y encendí mi portátil. Quería escribir un poco. Pero como siempre no podría llamaron a la puerta. Pensé en no abrir pero no quería estar con las luces apagadas y sentí un extraño anhelo al pensar que pudiera se Edawrd.

Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí, pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayor.

* Hola Bella.  
>* ¿ Alice? ¿ Qué hacer aquí?<br>* ¿ Podemos hablar?  
>* No voy a ir a otra fiesta.<br>* Tonta Bella. No hay más fiestas- me sonrió-. ¿ Puedo pasar?-añadió.  
>* Claro pasa. Perdona por mi comentario no quería molestarte.<br>* No te preocupes no eres una chica a la que le gusten las fiestas.

Negué con la cabeza.

* ¿ Quieres tomar algo? Un refresco, cerveza, café , té…. ¿algo?  
>* No gracias . ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?<p>

Sentía la misma sensación de tranquilidad que sentía con Edward, aunque con él era más dominante.

* Veo que te gusta mucho leer. Tienes unos libros muy interesantes.

Recordé cuando Edward habló de mi minúscula biblioteca.

Asentí, me miró y sonrió.

* ¿Sabes que mi hermano Edward y yo somos gemelos?  
>* ¿ De verdad?-la miré asombrada. Ella asintió.<br>* Puedo sentir su estado de ánimo. Sobre todo si se siente triste, preocupado, feliz o enamorado. A él le pasa lo mismo conmigo.  
>* Que interesante-me sonrió.<br>* Cuando me enamoré de Jasper, Edward lo supo antes que yo. Estamos muy compenetrados.  
>* Alice, ¿ has venido a hablarme de tu hermano Edward?<br>* A la vista de la gente, da una impresión de arrogancia, poder e inalcanzable. Da la sensación de ser una persona a la que no le importa nada ni nadie excepto su trabajo, dinero y conseguir lo que quiere. Por supuesto a las mujeres les encanta esta imagen , no se muy bien por qué y sueñan con ser ellas la que cacen al sortero más codiciado. Todas quieren cazar a Edward Cullen. Pero tu no eres como esas mujeres con las que Edwrad se acuesta y luego huye de ellas.  
>* Alice, ¿ a que viene esta conversación?<br>* Bella, él está sufriendo y sé que tu también.  
>* No por favor….<br>* No sé que te ha echo y seguro que ha sido un cabrón, pero tiene escusa…. Bella tiene una razón.  
>* Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo él …. y sabes ¿qué?, no me importa. Me humilló y no quiero saber nada de él. Ni quiero que tu te metas. Alice no te ofendas pero esto no es asunto tuyo.<br>* Edward me pidió que te invitara a la fiesta.  
>* ¿Qué?<br>* Déjame contarte algo y si después decides que quieres que me vaya y no volvamos a aparecer en tu vida, lo entenderé.

Me hizo un puchero y puso ojos de cordero degollado. La verdad es que daba pena con esa cara.

* Vale , está bien.  
>* Gracias pero no le puedes contar nada de esta conversación a Edward o me matará. Es muy personal y no me tocaba contarla a mí, pero viendo como están surgiendo las cosas , tengo que hacerlo.<br>* Ok .  
>* Edward tuvo una novia. Se llamaba Tania. La conoció en el instituto y enseguida se hicieron amigos. A las pocas semanas se hicieron novios. Eran inseparables. Cuando el instituto acabó, Tania iba a estudiar para ser modelo y Edward ciencias empresariales y económicas en Harvard. Edward siempre quiso tener su propia empresa y triunfar. Siempre tuvo las ideas muy primer año de universidad intentaban verse siempre que podían. Las fiestas de navidad, semana santa, vacaciones…. pero las cosas se fueron enfriando un poco y Tania se dio cuenta de ello y percibió que lo estaba perdiendo. Edward estaba madurando y ella se quedó estancada en los años de instituto donde siempre era la reina de el baile y las chicas querían ser como ella.<p>

Comenzó a chantajearlo para que dejase sus estudios y se fuera con ella. Al primero lo chantajeaba con pequeñas cosas, como promesas sexuales. Habrás escuchado que a Edawrd le gusta mucho el sexo y siempre a sido así. Después le decía que le ponía los cuernos con varios chicos de la universidad para ponerlo celoso. Pero lo último fue lo peor. Le dijo que estaba embarazada. Edward sin pensarlo dos veces lo dejó todo y se fue tras ella. Dejó su familia, sus estudios, su futuro, sus sueños, todo…..y ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella. Lo que sentía era obligación y responsabilidad. Tania lo sabía y aun así consintió que lo dejara todo.

Se mudaron a un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad de Tania para que ella siguiera estudiando, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, ya que si estaba embarazada, no podría ser modelo o seguir con los estudios hasta que tuviera a el bebé. Edward se buscó un trabajo en una gestoría llevando la contabilidad de varias empresas.

Un día Tania llamó a Edward llorando y angustiada. Cuando Edward llegó, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con una cuchilla en su mano. Tania le dijo:

" Si no puedes salvarnos significa que no nos quieres y nunca me has querido."

Acto seguido se cortó el cuello con la cuchilla. Edward llamó rápidamente a los servicios de emergencia e intentó entaponarle la herida, pero cuando llegaron no pudieron hacer nada por ella.

A los días se enteró que no estaba embarazada y que nunca lo estuvo.  
>* No sé que decir….es horrible. Lo siento.<br>* Le costó mucho trabajo volver a retomar su vida. Se sentía tremendamente culpable y todavía no se lo ha perdonado. Perdió un año de su vida emborrachándose, tomando drogas… gastaba su dinero como un loco. Se convirtió en otra persona , ese no era mi hermano. Toda mi familia nos presentamos un día en su casa. Necesitaba ayuda y ya no podíamos aguantar más el ver como sufría y arruinaba su vida por una mentira. Lo trajimos de vuelta. Poco a poco se fue recuperando y volvió a la universidad. Se concentró en su carrera y se cerró para todo el mundo. Se convirtió en el número uno. Era el mejor de la universidad. Se licenció con matrículas y honores en todas las asignaturas. Cuando empezó con su empresa, que fundó desde cero también se convirtió en el mejor. No dejó que nadie le ayudara. Carlisle quiso invertir y Edward se negó. Ha trabajado mucho y muy duro para llegar a donde está ahora. A veces se quedaba sin dormir durante días e incluso sin pegar bocado. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil que no lo consiga o hacerle cambiar de opinió entonces se convirtió en la persona de hielo que es o al menos lo que aparenta ser. Se volvió controlador no sólo con las chicas que salía , sino también con nosotros. A cada momento nos llamaba y nos preguntaba si estábamos bien, o si necesitábamos algo. Sobre todo se volvió muy sobre protector con mamá y conmigo.

Pero su familia sabemos como es en realidad, y , como aquella vez que mi familia se vio obligada a intervenir para ayudarlo . Ahora me he sentido con las obligación de intervenir yo , porque siento que por segunda vez está arruinando su vida por no haber hechos las cosas bien contigo.

Esa es la razón por la que no ha vuelto a comprometerse con nadie. Siempre deja claro su opinión . Que él no quiere ningún tipo de compromiso , ni de sentimientos con nadie. Necesita controlar todo eso. Es lo único que le da seguridad.  
>* Alice …conmigo no ha sido diferente.<br>* Al principio no por lo que te acabo de contar, pero se ha enamorado de ti y por eso está asustado y ahora también tiene el corazón destrozado. Hace muchos años que no sentía algo así y es lo mejor que le puede pasar. Bella estoy muy contenta y por eso he pensado en venir hoy y hablar contigo.  
>* No creo que se sienta así.<br>* Sí , lo siente , pero no te lo va a decir. Él ahora mismo no quiere aceptar lo que siente. Contra más poder tengas sobre él , más miedo tendrá .  
>* ¿ Qué quieres que haga ahora?<br>* Lo que tu quieras , aunque me gustaría tenerte como cuñada.

Agaché mi cabeza. Estaba muy confusa y tenía que asimilar y rumiar toda esta información.

Sentía la necesidad de ir , rodearlo con mis brazos y consolarlo. Decirle que todo va a salir bien. Pero me tomaría por loca. Se supone que la conversación que acababa de tener con Alice nunca se había producido.

* Bella , sé que mi hermano es difícil de manejar. Que su control y posesión agotan y asfixian. Pero de verdad que merece la pena.Él ama y se entrega de el todo y por lo que he escuchado es muy bueno en la cama y está muy bien dotado.  
>* Alice….- me ruboricé.<br>* Sólo digo la verdad- levantó sus dos manos en forma de paz.  
>* Bella tienes que saber que Edward tiene un alto nivel de compromiso. Cuando te acepta y te incluye en si vida, lo hace con todas las consecuencias. Es muy fiel y leal.<br>* ¿ Qué puedo hacer? Le he dicho por activa y por pasiva que no se acercara a mí. No volverá a hablarme,  
>* Pues tendrás que dar tu el siguiente paso.<p>

Suspiré . Yo no era de esas tan seguras de si misma.

* Tengo una idea-dijo-. Tengo una llave de la casa de Edward. Vístete ponte algo sexy y preséntate en su casa.  
>* ¿No te meterás en un lío?<br>* Seguro que después me lo agradece.  
>* Está bien. Me parece una locura pero lo haré.<br>* ¡ Bien!- comenzó a dar saltitos.

Dios mío en que me había metido.  
>* Toma estas son las llaves. Cuando entres seguramente esté en su despacho. Se lleva la vida ahí metido. Está en el segundo piso, segunda puerta de la izquierda. Y esta es la dirección de su casa- me la escribió en un papel.<br>* Intentaré recordarlo.  
>* Mucha suerte y espero que mañana me cuentes todo.<br>* Claro- me reí-. Mi vida sentimental será de dominio público-añadí.  
>* Adiós Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Edward ha elegido muy bien esta vez.<p>

Eso me llegó al corazón.  
>* Gracias Alice, eres muy amable. Gracias por confiar en mí.<br>* Tráenos a mi hermano, Bella y con eso me doy por agradecida.

Asentí . Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Busqué en mi armario un vestido sugerente y el conjunto de ropa interior más sexy que tenía. De pronto me sentía muy nerviosa. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo y estaba decidida a perder mi virginidad pero ese hecho me hacía temblar.

Cogí mi bolso con mis cosas personales y me fui a por mi coche. Conduje con cuidado y descalza. Con estos tacones de doce centímetros no podía. Su casa estaba un poco aparta da de las demás. Cuando llegué me quedé alucinada. Era grandiosa y bellísima.

Aparqué e intenté no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y fui hasta la entrada y la luz de fuera se encendió. ¡Mierda! Eran unos de esos sensores . Alice no me avisó. Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. No se como llegaría sin ser descubierta. Todo estaba oscuro y yo era propensa a caerme sin motivo alguno.

Visualicé la escalera y subí por ella despacio, sin hacer ruido. Una vez que llegué a el segundo piso el corazón me latía violentamente.

Primera puerta y segunda puerta. Alice tenía razón había luz. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. CONTADME QUE TAL. SALUDOS. 


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

- BUENO AQUÍ TENÉIS EL LEMMON TAN ESPERADO. ESPERO NO DEFRAUDAROS Y QUE LO DISFRUTEIS MUCHO.  
>- GRACIAS A TODS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAN MUCHÍSIMO. TAMBIÉN LAS ALERTAS, AUTOR FAVORITO E HISTORIAS FAVORITAS.<br>- POR FAVOR COMENTARME SI OS HA GUSTADO EL LEMMON Y EL CAPÍTULO EN GENERAL.  
>- MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO.<p>

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

POSESIÓN E INDULTO

Estaba sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero hacía atrás. A oscuras. En la mesa se había un vaso de whisky con hielo medio vacío y una botella al lado. El olor a licor y a la fragancia de Edward inundaban el ambiente.

* Edwrad – lo llamé.

Este saltó de el sillón y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

* Isabella….¿ qué haces aquí?¿Cómo has entrado? Tengo una seguridad muy….- no dejé que terminara.  
>* He tenido alguna ayuda-le enseñé las llaves.<br>* ¿Alice?-preguntó.  
>* Se dice el pecado , no al pecador.<p>

No quería meter en problemas a Alice , pero se daría cuenta cuando viera la letra -A- enorme que colgaba a modo de llavero.

¿ Qué haces aquí Isabella? Verás no me entiendas mal, me has sorprendido muy gratamente pero…

Llegué hasta él lentamente y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Al sentarme nuestras caderas chocaron y jadeó cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos. Su mirada parecía triste y cansada. Su boca cerrada con esos labios tan sensuales. Deseaba besarlos y lamerlos. Me sentía tremendamente excitada sólo con mirarlo. Acaricié con mi pulgar derecho sus labios y bajé a su mandíbula.

* No me has contestado Isabella.  
>* Quiero aceptar tu proposición con algunos frunció el ceño.<br>* ¿ A qué viene ese cambio de actitud? ¿ Ya no estás enfadada?  
>* Te he conocido un poco mejor y entiendo parte de tu comportamiento.<br>* Y ¿ Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? O ¿ha sido alguien?  
>* No te lo puedo decir, pero gracias a eso estoy aquí esta noche. Eso es lo importante ¿no?<p>

Lo miré directamente a los ojos y él me miraba sin decir nada. Quizá le molestó que viniera o me presentara así por sorpresa. Puede ser que con lo controlador que es Edward, le molestara este impulso.

* ¿ Quieres que me vaya?- le pregunté rogando por que no dijera que sí.  
>* ¡No!- dijo impetuosamente-. Pero tenemos que hablar sobre tus cambios en la proposición, cuáles son y sus por qués. Además de contarme qué o quién te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, aunque no me lo cuentes hoy, espero que lo hagas y pronto.<p>

Edward me hablaba y me exigía cosas y yo sólo pensaba en besarlo. En este momento que me pedía cosas , le hubiera dicho que sí a todo. Pero quería que mis nuevos términos se cumplieran.

Entrelacé mis manos tras su cuello, me acerqué a su boca y lamí su labio inferior sacándole un gemido.

Subió sus manos por mi espalda, llegando hasta mi nuca, me atrajo hacia él y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Respondí inmediatamente.

Sus besos eran intoxicantes, me embriagaban y nublaban mi mente. Sus manos agarraban mi cabeza con fuerza y yo tiraba de su pelo hacía mí. No estaba lo bastante cerca, necesitaba que se mezclara nuestras pieles formando sólo una. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca haciéndonos gemir. Comenzó a jugar con mi lengua, me estaba enloqueciendo. Quería más, lo quería todo. Ahora estaba segura que esto era una especie de arma que utilizaría contra mí. Estás sensaciones que estaba experimentando me hacían sentir vulnerable y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera.

Bajé mis manos por sus fuertes hombros y un poco más llegando a los botones de su camisa y empecé a desabrocharlos. Sus manos bajaron de nuevo a mi trasero y lo atrajo con ímpetu, haciendo chocar nuestras caderas con fuerza. Los dos jadeamos.

Me moví frotándome contra su miembro inconscientemente, provocando una necesidad de fricción inaguantable.

Edward sujetó mis caderas para que no me moviera.

* Si sigues así, voy a perder el control y a follarte aquí mismo, y eso, no es lo que sonrojé.  
>* Me excita lo inocente y tímida que eres. Aunque hoy estás siendo bastante contesté. Lo miré y me mordí el labio sin saber que hacer.<br>* Ahora vamos a hablar. Me vas a contar lo que pasa por tu cabecita. Ven vamos a hablar.

Me llevó de la mano, bajamos las escaleras y me dejó en el sofá de la sala de estar. Fue a buscar una botella de vino y dos copas. Las llenó y me ofreció una.

Edward me hacía introducido en el mundo de los vinos y en realidad, todos los que había probado a su lado, estaban deliciosos.

Bebí un trago. Edward se sentó junto a mí.

* Comencemos , ¿cuáles son tus cambios?  
>* Me gustaría que habláramos lo más civilizadamente posible. No quiero que te enfades conmigo…<br>* tranquila Isabela, no voy a enojar por nada de lo que me digas. Discutiremos los pros y los contras. Tu expondrás tu punto de vista y yo el mío y llegaremos a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos.

Suspiré .

* Tranquila , comienza-asentí.

* Primero , no voy a dejar de trabajar. He encontrado un trabajo que me gusta y no pienso dejarlo-él asintió.  
>* En eso estoy de acuerdo. Entiendo tu postura. Mi antigua objeción se inclinaba por tu antiguo trabajo. El de ahora es mucho mejor y entiendo tu necesidad de realizarte como persona y desarrollar tu carrera.<p>

¡ Qué fácil!

* Bien-suspiré aliviada-. Me alegro que nos pongamos de acuerdo tan fácilmente.

Me sonrió y casi me desmayo. Dios , este hombre me ponía a mil. Me gustaba todo de él. Cuando me sonreí, cuando estaba serio o enfadado. Cuando se ponía mandón y gruñía órdenes por teléfono o cuando me hablaba de esa forma tan sensual. A todos los amaba y me volvían loca. ¿ Había dicho amaba?

* ¿ Bella?…¿ Estás bien?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sabía lo angustiado que debía sentirse al creer que algo no andaba bien en mí. No quería que él andara preocupándose de mí. Tenía que hacerle entender de alguna manera muy sutil, que yo no era Tania.

* Sí , perdona, mi mente viajaba.  
>* ¿ Continuamos?-asentí.<br>* Segundo, no voy a vivir contigo- Edward suspiró fuerte como conteniéndose-. Esto conlleva que la petición de estar dispuesta para ti las veinticuatro horas, no sea posible.

Negó con la cabeza.

* Necesito que vivas aquí. Necesito saber como estás en todo momento.  
>* Edward compréndeme. No puedo dejar mi piso. Todas mis cosas están allí, además no sabemos cuanto va a durar esto. A lo mejor no tenemos química en la cama o no soy lo que esperabas. No puedo arriesgar todo. Entiéndelo.<p>

De pronto se tiró sobre mi y devoró mi boca. Me pilló desprevenida pero enseguida le respondí. Era desenfrenado, fiero, hambriento. Me estaba demostrando cuanto me deseaba y la pasión que había entre nosotros. Edward empezó el beso y él lo paro.

* Primero- comenzó su explicación-, dudo mucho que no me guste. Sólo con mirarte me pongo duro como una piedra.

Wow , me mordí el labio para no gemir. Me encantaba su boquita sucia. Mis ojos fueron a su paquete con vida propia y enseguida me avergoncé. Edward se dio cuenta y sonrió.

* Segundo-prosiguió- , quiero y puedo pagarte tu piso si quieres conservarlo. O mejor aún, puedo comprarte uno nuevo.  
>* ¡No! Eso es otro punto. No quiero que te gastes dinero en mí, al menos no cantidades desorbitadas. Ahora tengo un buen sueldo y yo puedo pagarlo.<br>* Isabella, es para mí un capricho comprarte cosas. Hacerte sentir bien. Eso es mi prioridad. ¿ Entiendes?  
>* Sí Edward, lo entiendo. Pero piensa que para que yo sea feliz y encontrarme bien , no es necesario que te gastes en mi tanto dinero. Yo soy feliz con otras ó el ceño.<br>* ¿Qué cosas?-le sonreí.  
>* Con pequeñas cosas- junté los hombros -. Ya iremos viendo.<br>* ¿ Que entiendes tu por cantidades desorbitadas?  
>* Para mí una cantidad desorbitada es la que supera los cien dólares.<p>

Bufó.

* Lo siento Isabella, pero necesito que vivas aquí. Quiero que cuando llegue a casa estés para mí.  
>* ¿ Y si cuando tu llegues yo aun no he llegado, estoy trabajando, se me a hecho tarde o estoy en cualquier otro lugar?<br>* Te recogeré de tu trabajo todos los días-contestó-, y sabré en todo momento dónde y con quien estás.  
>* Edward te das cuenta que no soy una niña ¿ verdad?<br>* Estarás bajo mi cuidado. Necesito saber cómo te sientes, qué va mal, si eres o no feliz….todo.  
>* No se puede controlar todo Edward.<br>* Sí , sí se puede y yo quiero hasta extremos insospechados sus ideas sobre el control. Esa chica le había hecho mucho daño.

Pensé un momento. Podría conservar mi piso e intercambiar el vivir con él por otra petición.

* Tengo una idea-le dije-, a ver que te parece. Cambiamos lo de vivir contigo por otra de tus exigencias. Por ejemplo pedirte permiso por todo.  
>* ¿ Te das cuenta que te estás negando a todo lo que te pedí?<br>* No me niego, sólo estoy negociando- me mordí el labio. Hacía esto cada vez que me ponía nerviosa.

Edward agarró mi cara y me besó con fuerza.

* Estos labios van a ser mi perdición- me susurró.  
>* Unmnmn- esa voz.<br>* ¿ Qué?- me sonrojé y negué.  
>* Nada.<br>* Por favor Isabella, no me ocultes nada. Deseo saber lo que piensas en cada momento- acarició mi mejilla sonrojada-. No te avergüences.  
>* Es tu voz. Me resulta extremadamente sexy y me calienta de pies a cabeza. Me pone a mil.<p>

Respiré hondo y agaché mi cabeza.

* Y ¿dices que quizá no tengamos química? ¿ Qué no me guste? Isabella estoy deseando tocarte, lamerte y probarte. Quiero follarte por todas las partes de tu hermoso y cremoso cuerpo y reclamarte como mía. Porque entiende Isabella, que a partir de hoy seras sólo y esclusivamente mía.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por su voz. Mi deseo me golpeó con tanta fuerza que jadeé. Edward ni siquiera me había tocado , pero estaba completamente excitada.

Sentí como me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

* ¿ Te quedarás esta noche conmigo?- me susurró en el oído.

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo, pero Edward tenía su cara en mi cuello y lo besaba.

* A…a lo …mejor…si…nos , ponemos de acuerdo- apenas podía hablar.

Fue bajando besando hasta el escote de mi vestido.

* Hueles tan bien-suspiró-. Tu olor es adictivo y lo he echado de lamió de vuelta desde el hueco de mi garganta hasta la barbilla. Luego se dirigió a mi boca y la devoró. Se sentía tan bien. Su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad húmeda luchando contra la mía. El beso se volvió más apasionado y sus labios chocaban contra los míos. Y que decir de su exquisito sabor…. Terminó el beso y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.  
>* Vamos a terminar de hablar, no tengo tanto control.<p>

Asentí.

* Quedamos en que vivirás conmigo-afirmó.  
>* No he aceptado todavía ese termino.<br>* Isabella…- me reprendió,  
>* Ya te lo he dicho antes. Acepto vivir contigo si tu aceptas eliminar la condición de pedirte permiso para todo. Creo que sales ganando. Si viviera en mi casa, no sabrías a ciencia cierta si te obedezco. No sabrías si te miento o no. Aquí – señale su casa-, me controlarías más. Además de tenerme a tu disposición total.<br>* ¿ Me mentirías?  
>* No he dicho eso. Pero seguro que prefieres que esté en tu casa.<p>

Me miró pensativo. Cuando me miraba de esa manera me ponía nerviosa. Me mordía el labio ansiosa una y otra vez.

* De acuerdo- asintió-. Acepto esa condición siempre que , antes de tomar cualquier decisión, me consultes primero.  
>* ¿ Aunque después no acepte lo que tu sugieras?<p>

Asintió.

* De acuerdo. Acepto vivir contigo-dije.  
>* Esto haces que aceptes la condición de estar dispuesta para mi las veinticuatro horas. ¿ Estás de acuerdo?<br>* Sí- dije con un hilo de voz y avergonzada-. Aunque tengo una curiosidad.  
>* ¿ Cuál?-sonrió.<br>* ¿Este termino quiere decir, que si de madrugada quieres sexo , me despertarás, sea la hora que sea?

Edward se rió a carcajadas.

* Isabella , preciosa. Suelo respetar las horas de sueño. Eso sí, siempre cuando tenga antes, una buena sesión de sexo.  
>* Va… vale.<br>* Bien.

Bebí toda la copa de vino. Tenía la boca seca. Él me sonrió y la volvió a rellenar.

* Tranquila , no estés nerviosa.  
>* ¿ Aceptas que te de ordenes y las cumplas?<br>* ¿ Qué tipo de peticiones?  
>* Desde las comidas, salidas, ropa, …todo.<br>* Puedo decidir por mi misma. No te digo que en alguna situación o circunstancia especial me parezca sexy, pero por lo general no me gusta. No soy un bebé.Edward respiró fuerte y yo me esperé el atisbo de una tormenta , pero no fue así.  
>* Puedes intentarlo y si te parece demasiado podemos volver a hablarlo más adelante. ¿ Te parece bien?<br>* Sí, me parece bien-suspiré.  
>* Ves como no es tan malo ni difícil.<br>* Con las demás exigencias voy bien. Las acepto. No pienso coquetear o insinuarme con otro hombre y no tengo ningún secreto que esconder. Quiero confiar en ti y deseo que tu lo hagas en mí.  
>* Eso no es de el todo cierto.<br>* Lo miré dudosa.  
>* Hoy has venido a mi casa por alguna razón. Algo o alguien te ha hecho cambiar percepción que tenías de mí y tus sentimientos.<br>* Edward eso no es un secreto. No quisiera tener problemas o meter a alguien en ellos. Cuando pueda contártelo lo haré.  
>* Eso espero.<br>* Y ¿ Qué me dices de ti?¿ Me lo contarás todo?  
>* Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y tu vida, sí.<br>* Quería preguntarte algo.  
>* Por supuesto , dime.<br>* Si alguien me pregunta qué somos, ¿ qué tengo que contestar?  
>* Te dije que no pensaba esconderte. Ante la gente, eres mi pareja o novia, como quieras llamarlo.<br>* Ante la gente, pero no lo seremos de verdad-afirmé.  
>* Isabella, no quiero que te confundas. Yo no quiero una relación con implicaciones emocionales.<br>* ¿ Y si alguno de los dos se enamora o quiere algo más?  
>* Lo siento Isabella, pero eso por mi parte no pasará.<br>* O sea ¿que tu sólo me quieres para follar?  
>* No es eso exactamente. Si fuera así no querría que vivieras conmigo. Podría ir a tu casa y follarte cuando quisiera. Es una relación más compleja y especial para nosotros. Necesito cubrir tus atenciones y necesidades además de las sexuales. No podemos negar que entre nosotros existe una fuerte atracción física. No es sólo una relación sexual, hay algo más pero que no llega a ser amor.<p>

Agaché la cabeza seria y pensativa. No me gustaba mucho este tipo de relación que me ofrecía, por llamarlo de alguna manera. La verdad es que los dos sentíamos una fuerte atracción mutua, por otro lado, él no podía ofrecer más porque se escondía bajo esa coraza para protegerse. Edward aún no sabía que yo conocía la historia de su pasado. Si aceptaba podría ayudarlo a confiar en mí y hacerle ver, que no todas las mujeres, somos tan diabólicas como esa tal Tania.

* ¿ Insististe tanto con otras mujeres?  
>* Nunca he ido detrás de una mujer- pensó un momento-. Desde que me licencié en la universidad y fundé mi empresa, nunca me ha echo falta. Todas me perseguían y se metían en mi cama, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que en mi cama , literalmente , no ha estado ninguna mujer.<br>* ¿ Me estás diciendo que no has traído a ninguna mujer a tu casa y a dormido en tu cama?  
>* Isabella, cuando tengo a una mujer en mi cama , lo último que hago es dormir, a no ser que hayamos tenido varias horas de sexo.<p>

Contuve el aire y luego lo solté de golpe. Estaba asustada , no por estar aquí, sino por no estar a la altura de lo que Edward esperaba de mí. Sabía que no tenía experiencia y podría aburrirse de mí, inmediatamente.

* ¿ Por qué no has buscado a una mujer con más experiencia y con mejor cuerpo que yo?  
>* Isabella, tienes unos de los cuerpos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, y te puedo asegurar que he visto muchos.<p>

Una punzada se me cogió en el pecho. No me gustaba que hablara de otras mujeres.

* ¿ No te preocupa que al ser tan inexperta, no recibas el placer que esperas o imaginas?

Edward se rió de mi pregunta.

* Isabella, no te haces una idea de el placer que me das con tu sola presencia. El que hayas aceptado ….-suspiró-. Todo lo demás te lo enseñaré. Harás las cosas como a mi me gustan, igual que yo aprenderé de tu cuerpo. Que es lo que más te gusta, qué es lo que te da más placer….  
>* Está bien , acepto con todas las consecuencias.<p>

Edward respiró fuerte, suspiró y me ofreció una imagen de sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

* Me satisface mucho-contestó. Pero tengo que aclararte algo. Tienes que saber, que si en algún momento, me mientes , engañas, me eres infiel o me avergüenzas de alguna manera, la rotura entre nosotros será inmediata.

Su rostro estaba completamente sin emociones, duro e serio.

* No doy segundas oportunidades. Si en algún momento decido por la razón que sea, romper nuestro acuerdo, trato, relación o como quieras llamarlo, se hará sin ninguna queja por tu parte y te marcharás inmediatamente de mi casa. ¿ A quedado claro?

Asentí.

No parecía la misma persona. Serio autoritario y rudo. Este aspecto de Edward me daba un poco de miedo.

* Estoy seguro que esto no llegará a pasar en ningún momento. Se que eres una buena chica y nos compenetraremos bien. Pero hay que dejar las cosas claras. ¿ Estás de acuerdo?  
>* Sí .<p>

Estaba muy nerviosa y feliz. Me hacía mucha ilusión vivir con Edward , pero por otro lado no sabía donde me estaba metiendo.

* ¿ Estás bien? Si no eres feliz con el trato no ….- no lo dejé terminar. No sé por qué , pero sentí una sensación de lástima hacía él. No que ría que sufriera. Quería que estuviera feliz. El verlo dudando o angustiado me hacia sentir mal.  
>* Estoy dichosa, feliz, contenta, me siento muy afortunada….¿ quieres más?<br>* Me ha quedado claro, pero te veo muy nerviosa.  
>* Estoy un poco inquieta, por lo de ser virgen y todo eso.<br>* No sabes como me pone que yo sea el único que te haya tocado, que se hunda en ti. No te imaginas cuanto te deseo-dijo contra mis labios y me mordió el labio inferior.  
>* ¿ Quieres que te enseñe la casa?<br>* Creo que , si no te molesta, preferiría investigar mañana cuando traiga mis cosas.

Me puse en pie. No sabía si debía irme o quedarme.

* ¿ Qué haces? ¿ Dónde vas?  
>* Es tarde . Ya hemos aclarado las cosas y tengo que empaquetar mis cosas.<br>* ¿ No pretenderás irte de nuevo?  
>* ¿Sí?<br>* Isabella- dijo con voz y semblante serio y duro-. Has aceptado. Eres mía y ahora esta- dijo señalando alrededor de su casa-. ¿ No te ha quedado claro que quiero que pases la noche conmigo? ¿ No sientes el deseo que siento por ti?  
>* Edward no traigo nada de ropa y mañana….<br>* no te preocupes por eso, yo me ocupo de todo.

Me sentía un poco intimidada e indefinidamente inferior a él.

* Ven- me agarró de la mano y me guió por las escaleras hasta el segundo por el largo pasillo. Las luces se iban encendiendo solas por donde pasábamos. Entramos en el último cuarto de la derecha. Era su dormitorio.  
>* Este es mi dormitorio y ahora también el tuyo.<p>

Era una decoración sobria. Muebles de madera oscura. Todo muy limpio y ordenado. Se notaba que era un fanático de el control absoluto. Todo en su sitio. Eso lo hacía bastante sexy. Me mordí el labio y respiré hondo para controlar mi estado de excitación , que ha su lado, era un estado continuo.

Edward se posicionó detrás de mi que me encontraba en el centro de su dormitorio admirándolo.

* Isabella, ahora quiero que te desnudes para mí- me susurró en el oído y jadeé-. Quiero ver cada centímetro de esta hermosa y suave piel- dijo acariciando mi clavícula con un dedo-, y ver que secretos escondes bajo este sexy vestido. ¿ Harías eso por mí, Isabella?

Se me erizó todo el bello de mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva y sólo pude asentir. Notaba como el cuerpo me temblaba.

Edward se sentó frente a mí en un sillón.

Llevé una mano a temblorosa a mi hombro izquierdo y bajé la tiranta. Hice lo mismo con el otro y en seguida cayó el vestido a mis pies, acariciando mi cuerpo hasta los tobillos y dejándome en ropa interior. Saqué los pies de el vestido todavía con los zapatos de tacón puestos.

* Eres aún más impresionante de lo que me imaginaba.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor. Intenté taparme inconscientemente, pero él, llevó mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo suavemente.

* No te tapes . Deseo ver todo tu bello dedos recorrían mi cuerpo acariciándolo como una mariposa. Era un pequeño roce que me estremecía y me hacía cerrar los ojos. Mi respiración cada vez era mas forzada haciendo que mi pecho subiera y bajara sin control.

Se posicionó de nuevo detrás de mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello, me rozaba con sus dientes y me electrizaba todo el cuerpo. Las corrientes eléctricas iban y venían por todo mi cuerpo dejándome sin fuerzas.

Sentí como sus manos subían por mis caderas delineándolas, mi cintura y seguían ascendiendo lentas pero seguras por toda mi espalda. Un segundo después noté como las manos de Edward apartaban el sujetador de mi cuerpo. Este cayó al suelo y me dejó expuesta ante Edawrd. Sus manos amasaron mis pechos desde atrás. Escuchaba el sonido de sus gemidos en mi oído y me calentaba más.

Sentía el cuerpo de Edward cada vez más pegado al mío y su dureza contra mi baja espalda.

* Son perfectos- me susurró en mi oído.

Sus pulgares comenzaron a jugar con mis pezones.

* Aahhgg- jadeé sin poder contenerme y arqueé mi espalda contra su pecho y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Lamió mi labio inferior, lo mordisqueó y luego aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Todo desde atrás.

Sus manos fueron bajando por mi espalda hasta mi trasero. Sus dos manos amasaron mis dos prominencias fuertemente.

* Oohh.

Volvió a morder el lóbulo de mi oído.

* Eres sumamente receptiva. Me encanta . Es el sonido más placentero y gratificante de el mundo. Quiero que grites sin que te importe que te oigan porque no lo hará nadie excepto yo. Quiero que grites mi nombre hasta que te queme la garganta, quiero escucharte gemir de placer.

Casi llegó al climas con sólo escucharlo.

* Quiero saber que caricias te llevan a el éxtasis. Cuales te llevan al borde de la locura, cuales te hacen gemir por mí y te hacen pedir más. Te voy a dar tanto placer que me pedirás morir, pero yo te llevaré más al límite. Volvió a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja y volví a gemir.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente y se puso frente a mí. Edward seguía completamente vestido aún.

* No es justo-le dije.

Edward frunció el ceño.

* ¿ Qué no es justo?  
>* Tu estás muy vestido. También quiero verte y tocarte.<p>

Me sonrió con la sonrisa más sensual de el mundo y casi me desmayo.

Se estiró de la corbata hasta que sacó un os de sus lados y estiró para sacarla de el cuello de la camisa. Estaba cohibida. No paraba de admirar mi cuerpo sin dejar de desnudar el suyo. Yo no podía dejar de mirar su boca.

Abrió todos los botones de su camisa y se la quitó dejando al descubierto un torso de infarto.

Jadeé al verlo e inmediatamente me arrepentí y me avergoncé por mi reacción. Agaché la cara mirando mis manos que ahora las tenía entrelazadas sobre mi vientre.

* ¿ Te gusta lo que ves?- me preguntó. Lo miré mordiéndome el labio como era mi costumbre y no le contesté.

Agarró mi mano, la llevó a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho con mi mano agarrada por la suya. Su piel era suave pero se sentía dura. Sus pezones estaban erectos. Todo su torso estaba muy bien definido. Se notaban perfectamente las curvas y durezas de sus músculos. Sus abdominales estaban dibujados como si los hubiesen cincelado en piedra. El camino de la felicidad que llegaba desde su ombligo hasta su cada vez más prominente erección, combinado con la forma en -v- de su vientre era era demasiado para el ojo humano. Era indescriptible lo que producía en mi cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de lamer y besar todo su camino hasta el ombligo. Lo que sentía era pura necesidad, pero me contuve, no quería parecer apremiante ni desesperada.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza , que tuve que cerrar los ojos para no explotar.

Siguió con su mano y la mía bajando hasta que agarramos su miembro por encima de el pantalón.

* Uumnmnmn- dijo-. Se siente tan bien.  
>* Wow- dije asombrada. Parecía muy grande , dura y gruesa.<br>* Esta parte de mi cuerpo, Isabella, es una de las más importantes. Con esto- dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano que sujetaba su miembro-,disfrutaremos mucho los dos y te daré un placer inimaginable.  
>* ¿ Has visto algún pene alguna vez?<p>

Negué y sonrió.

* Oh Dios , me vas a volver loco.

Soltó mi mano y desabrochó el cinturón seguido de su pantalón y quedándose en unos bóxer negros.

Yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Quizá parecía muy descarada, pero su cuerpo me tenía hipnotizada.

Sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos, se bajó los bóxer y una vez que volvió a erguirse y lo vi desnudo en toda su plenitud, jadeé y el aire se me atoró en los pulmones.

Era tan perfecto que no parecía humano.

Edward se acercó y besó mis labios dulcemente , nada como las veces anteriores. Besó mi mandíbula, mordió mi oreja y y lentamente fue bajando besando mi cuello.

Apenas podía respirar. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que mi cerebro ejecutara esa acción. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y mi inútil cuerpo de lo único que era capaz era de emitir gemidos y respirar vergonzosamente cuando lo lograba.

Edward fue bajando hasta que llegó a mis pechos.

* Son tan hermosos, tan perfectos-dijo y acto seguido se metió unos de mis pezones en su boca. Esa sensación, húmeda y caliente, casi me hace explotar y bajar al mismísimo infierno.  
>* ¡Oh…Dios…Edward!<p>

Él apretó más el agarre de mi pezón y lo mordió para luego tirar de el con sus dientes.

* Eso es Isabella, grita. Quiero oír como gritas por mí.

Ahora le tocaba la tortura a la otra cima. La mordió , la lamió y succionó.

* Aaahh- arqueé mi espalda. Edward tuvo que sujetarme para que no me desplomara.

Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y dejó mis pechos para ir bajando, llenando de besos mi estómago. Jugó con mi ombligo con su lengua y mordisqueó los huesos de mis caderas.

Estaba enloquecida. No controlaba nada de mi cuerpo y mucho menos los sonidos incoherentes que salían de mis cuerdas vocales.

Llegó a mis bragas, hundió su nariz en mi intimidad y aspiró.

* Hueles tan apetitosamente bien….. no puedo esperar a probarte.

Jadeé.

Bajó mis bragas lentamente y las sacó por mis zapatos de tacón que aún llevaba puestos. Una vez que las tiró por algún lugar de la habitación volvió a prestar atención a mi sexo.

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente mi abertura.

* Ummnm , estas tan mojada…..

Se acercó de nuevo y me lamió mi centro como si de un helado se tratase.

* Aahh- grité. Sentí como sonreía contra mis labios vaginales.

Miré hacia abajo y lo que vi fue lo más erótico que había visto en mi vida. La cabeza de Edward entre mis piernas.

Mordió y succionó de nuevo y sentí como una ola de placer me golpeaba con fuerza. Con sólo un par de caricias me había hecho venirme.

Se puso de pie y presionó sus labios contra los mios y invadió mi boca con su lengua. Terminó el beso y fue a buscar algo a un cajón de la mesita de noche. Vino con la caja de el regalo que le devolví. La abrió y sacó la cadena con el pequeño diamante en forma de corazón.

* Esto te pertenece- anunció.  
>* Edward… no quería pelear, pero ya habíamos hablado de eso. Medio segundo después estaba detrás de mi abrochando el enganche de la cadena. Sentí el frío tacto de el diamante sobre la piel desnuda de mi escote.<br>* Estás preciosa -susurró. Su aliento en mi nuca me estremeció.

Allí estaba yo, en medio de su dormitorio, completamente desnuda excepto por el colgante y completamente excitada.

Me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta su cama. Esa cama era más grande de lo normal. El edredón era negro con motivos dorados y las sábanas de seda también negras.

* Isabella, recuéstate . Pon tu cabeza sobre la almohada y relájate.

Sacó de el mismo cajón un pañuelo negro.

* Isabella, te voy a tapar los ojos. Quiero que lo sientas todo. Con tus ojos cerrado se potenciarán más las sensaciones. Me gustaría amarrarte , pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día. No quiero asustarte. ¿ Confías en mí?  
>* Sí- conteste en un susurró.<p>

Me tapó los ojos y colocó mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Te voy a acariciar con una pluma.

- Intenta no moverte- me ordenó.

Asentí y me mordí el labio nerviosa por lo que me esperaba.

Sentí como me hacía cosquillas cuando me rozaba con la pluma. Me acariciaba los ojos, la nariz, los labios… en estos me producía un cosquilleo insoportable y tenía que morderme el labio para calmarlo.

Escuché reír a Edward y acto seguido me lamió el labio haciéndome jadear.

Bajó por mi cuello y llegó hasta mis senos. Repasó el contorno de mis pechos con la pluma y se concentró en mis cimas.

Dios era una sensación tan agradable y placentera… pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba que me tocase , sentirlo. Lo necesitaba a él.

Siguió bajando por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi centro. Comenzó a acariciarlo. Eran caricias casi imperceptibles…pero me volvían loca.

Aplastó sus labios contra los míos, se notaba la necesidad y el deseo contenido en cada beso que me daba. Una de sus manos me quitó la venda de los ojos. Su cara a centímetros de la mía era la imagen más magnífica que podía tener. Acarició mis labios con sus dedos e introdujo uno dentro de mi boca, inmediatamente lo chupe inconscientemente . Con su dedo en mi boca se acercó y me beso con fiereza. Bajó con su boca por mi cuello. Me daba pequeños mordisquitos que me hacían gemir. Sus manos bajaron a mi culo y lo entrujó empujándolo contra él. Nuestros sexos se rozaban y lo escuchaba gemir contra mi cuerpo. Su boca llegó a mis pezones y creí morir. No podía aguantar tanta tortura. Mientras que su boca estaba entretenida con mis pezones , su mano fue tanteando mi entrada.

Masajeó mi clítoris e introdujo un dedo lentamente.

* Edward ….- jadeé y arqueé mi espalda involuntariamente.  
>* ¿ Te gusta?<br>* Oh …sí—grité.

Sacó su dedo y cambió su mano por su boca.

* ¡ Oh Dios!

Su lengua se arremolinó, chupó, lamió…y me penetró.

* Tu sabor es exquisito, unhmmm…

Su lengua entraba salía de mi sin control. Sentí como me penetraba con dos dedos y su boca mordía mi nudo de placer. La calidez y la humedad de su lengua contra mí me desestabilizaba, no podía pensar ni controlarme.

No pude sujetar más mis manos y las llevé a su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su pelo y atrayéndolo más a mí.

Gritaba y gemía sin control hasta que la bola de fuego que se había formado en mi vientre explotó, dejándome en blanco y sin fuerzas.

Edward se incorporó y me besó con fuerza rozando nuestros sexos produciendo una fricción insoportable.

* Te deseo …. tanto … – me dijo.

Jadeé. Aún no me había recuperado y mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Se posicionó sobre mí y comenzó a rozar su dureza contra mi entrada.

* ¡ Mírame! Quiero ver tu cara cuando te haga mía. Cuando entre en ti reclamándote como mía- volvió a besarme con fuerza.

* Tranquila , al principio te dolerá un poco , pero enseguida pasara y sentirás mucho placer.

Asentí.

Se acercó a mí y aprisionó mis labios. Si quieres que pare el algún momento , sólo dímelo y lo haré. No pasara nada ni me enfadaré.

* Quiero que lo hagas, no puedo aguantar más…

* No te vas a arrepentir.

Dicho esto y comenzó a entra en mí lentamente. Llegó a la barrera y paró.

* Quiero que me mires-jadeaba.

Con nuestras miradas conectadas y de una sola estocada.

Dolor , dolor. Edward paró.

* Eres tan jodidamente estrecha ….unmnm , casi no puedo aguantar, ooohhh. ¿ Estás bien? ¿ Es demasiado para ti ?  
>* Edward por favor , te necesito no pares. Estoy perfectamente….- y lo rodeé con mis piernas por sus caderas.<p>

Comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente pero de pronto sus movimientos se convirtieron frenéticos. Empuja sin piedad, cada vez lo noto más profundo. Toda la habitación estaba inundada por nuestros jadeos , el choque de nuestras caderas y el olor de nuestros sexos.

Edward me mordió mi labio inferior. Yo ya no puedo pensar , todos mis pensamientos se dispersan, sólo puedo sentir. No podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Edward se movía cada vez más rápido, más profundo, cada vez más placentero. Notaba como palpitaba dentro de mí, como llega a todas las partes de mi vagina. Siento como las paredes se estiras y amoldan a su gran erección. Siento un placer inimaginable que no puedo soportar. Necesitaba más. Las penetraciones eran cada vez más brutales y necesitadas.

* Edward – jadeé .  
>* ¿ Qué? ¿ te gusta?<br>* Oh, sí…-grité-. Por favor ….  
>* ¿Qué sientes?<br>* Todo ….

Sentía descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. No había ni un centímetro que no sintiera necesidad de él.

Chocó contra mis labios devorándolos. Agarró mis caderas y las subió a la altura de las suyas. Una y otra vez , cada vez más profundo e intenso. Estaba apunto de romperme en mil pedazos. Mordió mis pezones y arqueé mi espalda. Edward pasó sus manos por mi espalda las depositó en mi cintura y me arqueó más.

Mordió mis pezones mientras seguía con sus embestidas potentes y profundas.

* ¡Edward…!  
>* !Eres mía Isabella!¡Gritamelo!<br>* ¡Tuya! Edward , no puedo más…  
>* ¡Mírame! Quiero que te corras mirándome y que grites mi nombre Isabella.<p>

La bola de placer fue creciendo en mi vientre. Llegó un momento que todas las sensaciones se volvieron insoportables, las descargas eléctricas subían por mi espalda . Sentí como mi vagina fue convulsionando y el orgasmo me llegó arrollando y abrasando mi cuerpo.

* Ahahah, Edward- grité.  
>* Eso es nena, ¡MIA!- gritó.<p>

Edward arremetió un par de embestidas más con más fuerza y estalló dentro de mí.

Estaba completamente aniquilada. Estaba intentando calmar mi corazón y respiración.

Edward estaba sobre mí con su cara en mi cuello. Se incorporó un poco y me besó.

* Ha sido brutal-suspiró-. Eres increíble Bella. Esto va a ser fantástico.

No podía contestarle. No me salia ni un poco de voz. Me miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

* ¿Estás bien?  
>* Sí- le sonreí-, sólo un poco sobrepasada, pero encantada.<br>* ¡Mierda ! He cometido un error. He perdido el control y no he pensado en los anticonceptivos-Wow ¿ yo le había hecho perder el control? Eso era muy alagador.  
>* Tranquilo tomo la píldora.<br>* ¿ Por qué?  
>* Las tomo para regular mi periodo menstrual.<p>

Volvió a besarme apasionadamente. Jugó con mi lengua y lo oí gemir en mi boca.

Se apartó de mí , posicionando su espalda en la cama y llevándome a su lado.

* Ahora descansa. Supongo que estarás cansada y dolorida.

En realidad sentía ardor en mi vagina, pero estaría dispuesta a repetirlo todo.

* Sí, pero no me importa.  
>* Me gusta que te duela , Isabella. Eso quiere decir que sólo yo he estado aquí-dijo acariciando suavemente mi sexo.<p>

El deseo me volvió a golpear y gemí.

* Descansa esto de hoy no ha sido nada para lo que te espera y lo que yo espero. Recobra fuerzas para mañana.

Oh dios ¿ Esto no era nada?¿ Qué más podía esperar?

Medio dormida apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé. En pocos minutos estaba dormida.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y LO HAYAIS DISFRUTADO. POR FAVOR COMENTAR PARA SABER QUE TAL. GRACIAS A TODS.  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella por ayudar a su amiga Ángela se ofrece para ser comprada en una subasta para los niños con cancer en la fundación Cullen. no esperaba que Edward Cullen fuera su comprador. Ahora tenía que cumplir su pare de el trato.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

GRACIAS A TODS :

bea, Harael, natha1121, FS-Twilight, Nikki Hale, calalis, Indkdestiny, dA-tOnKs, Horbak, patri91, VICKY08, Veronick, Isabella de Milke'Cullen, Vickyfm, linda-swan, Kelia Cullen, Inmans, aliswan11, SandriCullen, elena robsten, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ana, majo, joselyn, sister vampire cullen, judith, turner-swan, jessica, tu principe azul, anabonabana, nina, carla, shayla, marianita-chula, sabrinita, tomasita, eleonor,Seiya-Moon, janalez, lau-chi94,sasusaku, vanne, Roberto, Lucía, banabonabana, maria, dani, Tania Solis, melani, kpatycullen, fernanda, mariel, alejandra, turner-swan, marianita-chula, belly bells cullen-salvatore, sara, aniithacullen, natalia, Maya Cullen Masen, Luli, Hello, chiquis, ana, crisst, Nikki Hale, anónimo, Yam waiting for you, Aixa-Gabii Serrada, Luz, dusa, Karina, yolita, dirrty, SabrinaCullenBlack, Quiquitacullen, Kendall, paola, Gina, Ellen, Tina, Nuri, Lucero, Monik, Gabana, marina, crissie, Lizzi, FherniiTha, arizz, Olivia, erika, nani87, Kristenst, GEMMA, Tania Solis, elena robsten, astridnatica, Marina Cullen 87, .Cullen, GibethCullen, indications de l'immoctalite, nyssaCullen, saky hyuuga, Camila, Luz, Hello, Inmans, Lorena 86, Selene Perla Corvinus, Irene, elena, starmaris, janalez, est cullen, MMRT245, jetalica, nany87, Anyels, Lizzie, shalicia Cullen, AnithaPatzzCullnPacker, Monica245, Bells Cullen Miranda, vale55, gbyaln, Mayra17, lolizz, ana, Pauli 9117, SirenOfTheDark, memoriescullen, alice-bella1124, Kalicullen, vicky140. Ice Owl, elsa92, dianasakurita, DeisyMaría, Medg, Ilove Edward, gaby2911, Arixa, Bella Mansen Mckrty, yoya11, madeki, merx1288, vane-24-03, Paula, allison, lucia, almassofi, tina-nela, chie vampire, NormiizCXD, (), Ana, est cullen, Kata03, beakis, Aremix, elsa92, GatitoDaRk, Loreley, Clara, Deysi María, Ary, Mirma, Yo87, hola, Lusmila, Sandrita Cullen7, lunatico0030, CaroBereCullen, ValeriaRueda, KaliaCullen, Naobi Chan, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, .Swan, anithacullen, Magda, mansen-saez, caro-cillenmansen, anekka, isiscullen, MariellaWaldorf, Navy Cullen-Swan, MiaCarlu, Zujeyane, Ellen, 186, Idta, daniielcullen, ceci-pattison-stewart, Ayins, , adx-25, s1490, asetcba, Lyannette Zoe Cullen, Blind Wish, nai-zarautz, Syl Cullen, Juliana, cremita, ara, gabylnutis, PecsCullen, Lurix, Anicherry, MissCullenPattz, assenav1980, TinaCullenSwan, melina26, aramisweet, iriscrep, elimMsen, AnabellaFalievene, monikcullen009, vanezhittacullen2, LuluuPattison, Melii Kun.

EN ESPECIAL A GEMMA Y A SUS CLUB DE AMIGAS. GRACIAS POR VUESTROS MAGNÍFICOS REVIEWS, ENRIQUECEN MI ANIMO Y ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA.

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

INICIACIÓN EN LAS ARTES

Me despertó una calidez y un placer que recorría mi cuerpo. Aún estaba dormida pero esas sensaciones tan maravillosas y placenteras me estaban llevando al cielo. Me fui despertando lentamente . Unos gemidos me estaban volviendo loca. Abrí los ojos y al fin entendí lo que pasaba. Edward estaba entre mis piernas, con sus labios, su lengua y sus dedos en mi sexo, haciéndome perder la razón. Los gemidos que escuchaba eran los míos propios. Mi cuerpo por si solo, reaccionaba ante Edward. A sus caricias, su besos, su olor y esa voz que me volvía loca y me ponía a mil.

Edward seguía mordiendo y chupando. Me penetraba con su lengua o con sus dedos. Mis gritos se oían por toda la habitación hasta que no pude más y exploté.

Aún con mis ojos cerrados y recobrando mis sentidos de la bomba de placer que había explotado en mí, sentí como el colchón se hundía junto a mí y unos labios chocaron contra los míos. Ansiosos , apremiantes, lujuriosos…..mi sabor en su boca, su olor , me hizo recordar toda la noche anterior y lo deseé de nuevo.

Sentía su erección contra mí y se me ocurrió algo. Me zafé de sus brazos, lo empujé para que apoyara su espalda en la cama y me coloqué entre sus piernas.

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí. Le mordí el labio inferior-sacándole un gemido. Eso me animó. Fui bajando por su cuello besando y succionando. Su sabor era delicioso y su piel dura y suave. Estaba deseando lamer su cuerpo desde que ayer lo vi desnudo . Descendí por sus marcados pectorales y mordí sus pezones. Edward suspiró.

Llegué a mi parte preferida , abdominales, ombligo y camino feliz. Mis manos acariciaron todo su cuerpo de forma ansiosa. Mi lengua jugueteó con su ombligo y fui bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro erecto que visto de cerca era impresionante.

Nunca había hecho lo que iba a hacer. No sabía muy bien cómo tenía que hacerlo pero supongo que todo era instinto.

Agarré su miembro con mi mano y lamí como un helado su cabeza.

* Mnmnm -se lamentó Edward.

Esto me animó y me lo metí en la boca todo lo que podía. Subí y bajé arremolinando mi lengua en su miembro. Succionaba, chupaba y lamía. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra mí a u ritmo y su mano agarró mi cabello empujándome contra él. Relajé mi garganta y lo introducí casi completamente. Él era enorme.

* Oh nena así, no pares…

Gemí.

Seguí chupando , cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Edward a su vez embestía mi boca como loco.

* Isabella , voy a terminar- me advirtió pero yo quería probarlo, no quería quitarme.

* Ahahgg, Bella-gritó. Seguí y sentí como me llenaba de su semilla. Caliente , dulce , ó de mi cabello para llevarme a su boca y devorarla con la suya.  
>* ¿ Ha sido tu primera vez también?- preguntó.<br>* Sí -fruncí el ceño y sonreí-. ¿ No te ha gustado?  
>* ¿ Te ha parecido que no me haya gustado?- subí los hombros y miré hacia abajo avergonzada.<br>* Eres increíblemente sexy-dijo-. Incluso durmiendo. He estado toda la noche duro por tu culpa. Tu piel, tu olor, tu cuerpo rozándome, provocándome, tu inocencia…. todo ha sido una tortura para mí. Si no hubiera sido tu primera vez, no hubiera parado de follarte.  
>* Y ¿ por qué no lo has hecho?- le pregunté . Yo estaba deseando de volver a sentirlo dentro de mí.<br>* Tenías que descansar…por tu primera vez. Sólo por esta vez. Dúchate y baja a desayunar, o no voy a poder controlarme.

Edward se levantó y se fue de el dormitorio. Me quedé allí plantada de la cama super cama gigante de Edward que ahora también era mía. Me sentía en una nube.

Me levanté y me dirigí a el baño. Edward ya se había duchado mientras yo dormía. Su pelo estaba mojado cuando estaba entre mis piernas. Todo era increíblemente lujoso. Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Tenía champús y geles de toda clase y de las mejores calidades.

El pensar que todo esto lo iba a compartir conmigo como si fuéramos una pareja, aunque sólo fiera temporalmente, me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

El agua caliente relajo mi cuerpo , calmando mi piel y mis nervios.

Al salir de la ducha recordé que no tenía nada que poderme excepto la ropa de el día anterior , así que decidí quedarme en albornoz sin pensármelo dos veces y bajé en busca de Edward.

El olor que subía era magnífico. Me dirigí a la cocina o eso creía.

* Isabella…-me llamó esa voz desde atrás. Me volví.  
>* Iba a buscarte a la cocina-le contesté. Edward llegó hasta mí, me miró de arriba a bajo y enarcó una ceja.<br>* Debería de haberme ido a casa-le comencé a explicar-, no tengo nada para ponerme.

Me miró con ojos verdes oscuros casi negros. Sin hablar, estrictamente controlado. A Edward nada se le escapaba y seguro que ya había pensado en mi ropa e incluso lo había solucionado.

Acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros y me besó. Era un beso suave , tranquilizador. Me recreaba en sentir sus labios y su sabor. Me atrajo más hacía él hasta que pegó nuestros cuerpos completamente. El beso subió de intensidad. Una de sus manos desató el nudo y se metió por mi albornoz. Cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel , sorté un jadeo. Sentía como me quemaba con cada roce. No se sentía mal sino todo lo contrario , me extasiaba con sólo rozarme.

* Isabela estás desnuda-afirmó.  
>* Ya …ya te …lo dije. No tengo…nada que ponerme.<p>

De pronto sus manos subieron a mis hombros y deslizaron el albornoz por mis brazos hasta que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, dejándome completamente desnuda. Sus labios volvieron a los míos devorándolos. Su mano bajó a mi sexo y lo acarició.

* Mnmnmnm- ronroneó Edward-. Estás muy hú un movimiento rápido me cogió en brazos y me empotró contra la pared. Jadeé por la impresión , no por el golpe. Rodeó sus caderas con mis piernas y sin previo aviso , me penetró de una sola estocada.  
>* Aaahhh – gemimos a la vez.<br>* Oh … eres tan estrecha….¿ Te he hecho daño?-preguntó con un matiz de angustia en su voz.  
>* No ….no….sigue …por favor-jadeé.<p>

Comenzó con sus embestidas y movimientos frenéticos. Con cada embestida me chocaba contra la pared, pero en vez de hacerme daño, hacía que me descontrolara más. Su boca fue a mis pezones que saltaban de forma alocada por los movimientos descontrolados de Edward. Los mordió y lamió. Mis manos fueron a su pelo, tirando de el y atrayéndolo hacía mí todo lo que podía. Parecía que nunca estaba lo suficiente cerca. Quería todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Su boca dejó mis pechos y subió mordiendo y besando mi clavícula, subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca , aplastando sus labios contra los míos de forma desquiciada y volviéndome loca. No podía parar de gemir y sentía tanto placer que creía que perdería el conocimiento. Era como si mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo. Sus embestidas se volvieron más duras y profundas. Sentía su enorme miembro en mis entrañas, por todas partes llenándome. La bola de fuego y placer que se había formado en mi vientre estaba apunto de explotar.

* Edward…. no puedo…más..  
>* venga Isabella, córrete para mí.<p>

Y con esas palabras exploté llegando a el clímax y tocando el mismísimo firmamento.

Edward embistió un par de veces más y derramó su semilla en mí. Apoyó su frente en la mía. Aún dentro de mí y en sus brazos me habló:

* Siento esto. ¿ Estás bien?-se disculpó.  
>* ¿ Por qué lo sientes? ¿ Hice algo mal?-pregunté dudosa.<br>* No, estuviste maravillosa. Fui yo quien se descontroló y te penetré sin prepararte antes.  
>* Edward, nuestro compromiso consistía en que estuviera dispuesta para ti las veinticuatro horas del día y creeme, estaba más que preparada. Sólo con oír tu voz….me é mi cabeza avergonzada y con mi acostumbrado color rojo en mis mejillas.<br>* Eres increíblemente hermosa- musitó.

Sentía su erección formarse dentro de mí de nuevo, pero se separó de mi cuerpo.

* vamos a desayunar – me ordenó. Recogió mi albornoz de el suelo y me lo entregó para que me tapase. Cuando terminé de vestirme, agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hacía la terraza, donde había servido un festín.  
>* Espero que te guste.<br>* ¿ Lo has hecho tu?-pregunté.  
>* Sí -contestó.<br>* Creí que tenías una cocinera.  
>* Así es. Tengo una cocinera y una señora para la limpieza, pero les he dado el fin de semana libre. Quería que estuviéramos solos.<br>* Vaya -exclamé, estaba impresionada-. Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo.  
>* Te dije que cuidaría de ti en todos los aspectos- asentí.<br>* Me gusta que me cuides, me hace sentir especial.  
>* Y yo estoy encantado de verte feliz. Y ahora come- me ordenó.<p>

Mientras que yo me daba un atracón con todas las delicias que me había preparado, Edward se limitaba a tomar un mísero café negro.

* ¿ Por qué no comes algo más sustancioso?  
>* Estoy bien-contestó.<br>* ¿ Tienes algo en mente para hoy?-le pregunté.  
>* Háblame de James.<p>

Me quedé congelada con la contestación.

* ¿ Qué?  
>* Dime que tipo de relación tienes con él.<p>

Estaba serio, con la mandíbula tensa y escrutándome el rostro. Controlaba cada una de las reacciones que mi cuerpo al completo tenía.

* Ya te dije que James es mi mecánico. Es como si fuera de mi familia. Como un hermano o un primo.  
>* Quiero conocerlo-sentenció.<br>* ¿ Por qué?  
>* Quiero ver cómo os comportáis juntos. Además quiero conocer a tu familia.<p>

Fruncí el ceño. Esto que teníamos no era una relación real y no quería implicar a mi familia.

* ¿Qué ocurre?-negué con la cabeza.

* ¿ No confías en mí?-pregunté.  
>* Confío en ti, pero quiero saber si él piensa como tu. ¿ Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿ hay algo que no quieres que sepa? Isabella sabes que me enteraré , pero preferirías que me lo contaras tu.<br>* Edward no oculto nada. ¿ Estás celoso?  
>* No . Estar celoso implica tener sentimientos de amor hacia la otra persona, y dejamos claro que nuestra relación no es de ese tipo- me aclaró.<br>* Perdón -el corazón se me contrajo-,no quería molestarte.

Me quedé callada un momento intentando de controlar las emociones de mi cuerpo. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ya que eso fue uno de los puntos de el acuerdo. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta que esta nunca sería mi casa y Edward nunca sería nada mío.

Me levanté , recogí los platos y vasos de la mesa, y me fui sin decir una palabra. Fregué los platos en su gran cocina y me fui a investigar por su mansión sola. En este momento no quería verlo porque podía desmoronarme. Sabía que se comportaba así por culpa de su relación anterior con Tania, pero ¿ y si era cierto? Y si de verdad para él siempre sería sólo sexo y no pudiera hacerle entender que podía confiar en mí. Esa conclusión aniquilaba mi estado de ánimo.

La casa era impresionante. Tenía habitaciones de todo tipo.

Una sala de música , con un gran piano negro. Una sala de cine. Un gimnasio completo con sauna. Una biblioteca, esta era mi preferida. Un gran salón para reuniones. Seis dormitorios con terrazas enormes en cada uno de ellos. Nueve cuartos de baños. Una enorme y maravillosa cocina repleta de los mejores e inimaginables electrodomésticos. Un jardín espectacular con piscina y un jacuzzi.

Volví a la biblioteca y rebusqué entre los títulos. Estaban todos mis preferidos y un millón más que deseaba leer.

* Isabella….- susurró en mi oído y salté asustada.  
>* Oh …dios Edward….vas a matarme-le dije con una mano en el pecho y el corazón a mil por hora por el susto.<br>* Siento haberte asustado-sonrió-, ¿ estás bien?- siempre preocupado por cómo me sentía.  
>* Sí, tranquilo, sólo estaba sumergida en la lectura y no te escuché entrar.<br>* Mi hermana Alice va a llegar dentro de cinco minutos. Te va a traer una muda de ropa para que te cambies e irás de compras con ella.  
>* Alice….- me hacía ilusión verla. Gracias a ella estaba aquí con Edward. Tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas.<br>* ¿ Algún problema?- preguntó.  
>* No , Alice es estupenda .<br>* Ella es extraña e impulsiva- declaró Edward más para si que para mí.  
>* Extraña como tu-le dije y me mordí el labio.<p>

Me miró y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

* ¿ Tu te quejas de que mi voz te pone cachonda? Seguro que nada comparado a la acción de morderte el labio. Me excitas y me pones como una roca. Me pones tan duro que no sé si voy a poder aguantar sin follarte hasta que vuelvas de las compras.

Mi sonrojo fue tan evidente que me acarició las mejillas.

* Eres tan inocente y a la vez tan sexy. Te vez hermosa con este color.

Se acercó a mí y estampó sus labios sobre los míos de forma hambrienta. Agarró mi nuca con fuerza y me apretó contra él. Nos estábamos dejando llevar otra vez. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo y en ese mismo instante el timbre sonó. Nos miramos un momento jadeantes a los ojos.

* No se si podré soportarlo o tendré que salir a buscarte.

Le sonreí encantada de sacar en él, los instintos animales más bajos. Salió a abrir la puerta, ya que le había dado el fin de semana libre a todos los empleados.

Bajé para recibir a Alice.

* ¡Bella!-se lanzó a mis brazos.  
>* Alice , gracias por venir a ayudarme.<p>

Edward nos observaba curioso por nuestras muestras de cariño y confianza como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Como si hubiéramos sido amigas siempre. Yo lo sentía así.

* Tienes que contarme como fue todo, aunque si sigues aquí…parece que todo terminó bien-susurró en mi oído para que su hermano no lo escuchase, pero estaba segura que él se dio cuenta de esa acción.  
>* Sí, más o manos-sonreí.<br>* ¿ Más o menos?-preguntó-. Edward -se dirigió a él-, Bella y tu estáis juntos.

Dios el corazón se me paró. Era la primera persona que le preguntaba sobre mí. Por otro lado estaba asustada por si se molestaba por mi reacción con ella.

* Sí, estamos juntos desde ayer y vivirá conmigo.  
>* ¡Oh , hermanito! No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Ya era hora de que te dieras una oportunidad.<br>* - Alice….-gruñó. Estaba hablando más de la cuenta en mi presencia.  
>* Vale , vale. Bella te espero en el coche.<p>

Se fue sin esperar una contestación de mi parte.

* Edward, no quiero comprarme nada. Tengo todo lo que necesito en mi casa.  
>* Isabella, no iremos a tu antigua casa hasta la semana que viene. Tengo que organizar algo antes. Así que irás a comprar con Alice lo que necesites.<br>* En ese caso no me quedaré.  
>* ¿Cómo dices?- frunció el ceño y su voz se tornó agresiva-. ¿ Me estás desafiando Isabella?<br>* Digo, que si no puedo traer mis cosas hasta la semana que viene, me iré a casa. No tenemos prisa y podemos esperar una semana. No hace falta gastarse cientos de dólares por un capricho.  
>* ¿ Quieres irte?<br>* No he dicho eso. Ayer hablamos sobre gastarte dinero en mí y me prometiste que hablaríamos antes. Sabes que no me gusta.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Me empujó hasta la pared suavemente. No sonreía, parecía enfadado y molesto. Me arrepentí por mi comportamiento.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído.

* Compláceme- susurró y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja derritiéndome.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y empecé a hiper-ventilar

* Vas a ir a comprar con Alice. Te vas a comprar un conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy y un vestido para ir a cenar-con cada palabra rozaba mis labios torturándome-. Cuando volvamos te arrancaré toda la ropa que estorbe de tu hermoso cuerpo. Te lameré y besaré cada centímetro de tu sedosa piel. Morderé tus cimas rosadas y dulces sintiendo como se endurecen en mi boca. Luego probaré el manjar de tu sexo- me estremecía con cada palabra y susurros. Estaba a punto de venirse con sólo escuchar su voz decir esas cosas tan calientes sobre mí-. Cuando esté bien húmedo me hundiré mi erección en tus pliegues suaves y calientes una y otra vez hasta que me envuelvas y me aprietes cuando te corras para mí y me inundes con tus jugos haciendo que yo derrame mi semilla en ti. No pararé de follarte hasta que me pidas que ó mi labio inferior y seguidamente lo lamió.  
>* Tiene unos labios…son mi perdició besó desesperadamente. De forma hambrienta y enloquecida. Le respondí la misma forma, estaba de nuevo excitada. Sus manos viajaron dentro de mi albornoz y encontró mis pechos. Gemí y me arqueé hacia él.<br>* Aahhgg , Edward…..-tiré de su cabello hacia mí. Fue bajando por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi centro. Agarró una de mis piernas y se la puso sobre su hombro para poder tener mejor acceso.  
>* Oh dios ….Edward…<p>

Lamía y succionaba mi clítoris de forma perturbadora. Su lengua me penetraba sin control enloqueciéndome. Cuando estaba a punto de explotar paró.

Abandonó mi sexo , bajó mi pierna de su hombro y subió besando mi vientre , jugueteó con mi ombligo y subió llegando de nuevo a mis senos mordiendo mis pezones doloridos y super sensibles. Se incorporó agarrando mi pelo y tirando de el hacia atrás, dejando mis labios expuestos hacia él.

Sus rodilla abrió más mis piernas . Su otra mano bajo a mis labios vaginales y hundió dos dedos en mi humedad.

* Aahhgg…-jadeé.

Sus labios fueron a los míos. Me besaba fuerte, rudo, con urgencia, aniquilando todas mis defensas. Su lengua de apoderó de mi boca dominándome y conquistándome. Recorría cada espacio de mi boca poseyendo todo mi ser. Su lengua imitaba el movimiento que realizaban sus dedos dentro de mí . Estaba a punto de explotar y lo único que podía era gemir en su boca.

* ¿ Vas a ir a comprar con Alice?  
>* Yo …..<br>* Dime que vas a ir , que vas a comprar todo lo que te he pedido y te pondrás muy sexy paramí. Sólo para mí.Desaceleró los movimientos de sus dedos.  
>* Dime que lo harás Isabella, o no terminaré. Te quedarás frustrada hasta que yo lo decida.<br>* Por favor….rogué.  
>* Por favor ¿ qué?- se regodeó.<br>* Lo necesito . Edward , por favor….  
>* Dime que lo harás.<br>* Me compraré toda la puta tienda-grité-, pero por favor….Edward-le diría lo que quería oír y luego haría lo que me pareciera.  
>* Tengo una idea mejor-sacó sus dedos de mí centro-. Cuando vengas con las compras, terminaremos lo que hemos dejado pendiente.<br>* ¿Qué?….- no podía creer lo que me había dicho. Me estaba castigando por desobedecerle y cuestionarle.

Se separó de mí y me tendió la bolsa que Alices trajo para mí. Yo apenas podía sujetar la bolsa. Me temblaba completamente mi cuerpo.

* Date prisa, Alice espera dicho esto desapareció.¡Mierda! Parecía que leyera mi mente.

Subí a el dormitorio y me coloqué la ropa que me trajo Alice. Una falda de tubo, una camisa y que decir de los zapatos de tacón de ocho centímetros. Esta chica quería que me rompiera un pie. Al menos no eligió los más altos.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y encontré a Edward hablando por el móvil. Al escucharme se giró y me miró de arriba a bajo. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase, pero yo estaba molesta así que con su atenta mirada sobre mí, cogí mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de salir por la puerta me giré a mirarlo. Aún seguía al teléfono, pero su expresión era diferente. Su mandíbula tensa y su ceño fruncido mirando hacía mí. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero me prometió que hablaríamos sobre el dinero, pero él siempre se salía con la suya controlándolo todo. Lo miré por última vez y salí de su casa.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas, otra vez por aquí.**

**Tengo una nueva pagina leonorguerreropuntocom que sólo puede accederse por invitación. Si alguien quiere alguna me la puede pedir por aquí, facebook o mi email.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme.**

**Capítulo Once**

**Muro**

_Salí con un nudo en la garganta por lo que había hecho. No quería hacerlo sentir mal pero no podía dejar que me manipulara de esa manera. Anoche habíamos llegado a algo y mi propósito era llegar hasta él._

_Alice que esperaba en el coche, estaba a punto de estallar. Me estaba esperando con caras de pocos amigos por el tiempo que había esperado. La paciencia no iba con esta chica. Podía ver como su cabeza maquinaba el día de compras que me esperaba. Seguro que lo tendría todo organizado y controlado. Desde la primera tienda a la que iríamos hasta la última, calculando el tiempo que emplearíamos en cada una de ellas y el tiempo que perderíamos en almorzar. Igual de controladora y obsesiva que su hermano._

_-Ya era hora-dijo cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto de su coche deportivo de lujo._

_-Lo siento- me excusé-, me he entretenido._

_-Sí. Ya veo cual ha sido tu distracción y seguí su mirada que estaba en la ventana de la casa donde se veía a Edward hablando aun por teléfono y mirando hacia nosotros. Miré a Alice y le sonreí._

_-Me lo tienes que contar todo- exigió._

_Uffpensé. No le contaría los detalles, pero le tendría que contar loesencial ya que gracias a ella y su ayuda, había ocurrido todo._

_-No es mucho- contesté ruborizada mirando mis manos. Alice se rió de mí._

_-Bueno es obvio que os habéis acostado. ¿ Cómo ha sido tu primera vez?_

_Dios,esta chica además de torturarme con las compras me iba ha hacer eltercer grado._

_-Alice..._

_-¿ Qué?- contestó como una inocente ofendida y una sonrisa que la delataba-. No quiero saber como la tiene mi hermano, posturas, ni cuantos orgasmos te dio. Sólo quiero saber si solucionasteis vuestros problemas. Si fue atento y te hizo sentir bien en tu primera vez. Sobre todo quiero saber en que quedaron._

_-Bueno fue atento, dulce y considerado. Fue maravilloso y no diré nada más._

_-¿ Lo sorprendiste?_

_-Eso creo- contesté-. Gracias por las llaves._

_-Me hubiera gustado haberle visto la cara.¿ Se enteró que fui yo quien te dio las llaves?_

_-No. Tu secreto está a salvo. No te matará._

_-No creo que lo hiciera. A a Edward no le gusta que se metan en su vida, pero después de haberte tenido gracias a mí, no creo que me matara, más bien me adoraría. A lo mejor deberías de contarle que fui yo quien te dio el empujoncito._

_-Tu misma. Es tu vida-bromeé._

_-Y ¿en qué habéis quedado?_

_-Bueno, me voy a mudar con él- junté mis hombros como si no fuera una gran cosa. Yo estaba entusiasmada._

_-¡Oh Dios!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eso es...después de lo que pasó con Tania, él nunca ha estado con nadie seriamente. Ha estado con mujeres desde luego, pero nunca han entrado en su casa. Tu eres la primera- vaya eso no me lo esperaba._

_-No creo que sea nada serio para él. Es como un trato entre él y yo._

_-Ni lo pienses. Si no le importaras no te dejaría entrar en su casa._

_Me quedé pensativa mirando por la ventanilla el resto de el trayecto._

_Llegamos a el centro comercial y dejamos de hablar de Edward y de mí para hablar sobre faldas, vestidos, pantalones, zapatos o ropa interior que me quedara bien._  
><em>Dejé que escogiera todo lo que le diera la gana sin mirar la cantidad ya que a Edward le haría feliz y lo haría por complacerlo. No me quejé ni rechisté ya que no serviría de nada. Además yo aún seguía aturdida y con mariposas en el estómago por la última información que me dio Alice.<em>

_Segúnlas ordenes de Edward, elegí un precioso conjunto de ropa interior para sorprenderlo hoy. Constaba de un corsé, unas braguitas y un liguero todo de color perla. Era elegante y sexy. Compré también unos zapatos de doce centímetros que seguro que a Edward le encantaría._

_Apenas pude comer y me llevé el resto de el día como en una nube de aturdimiento. Como mareada o borracha._  
><em>Ya anocheciendo llegamos de vuelta a casa de Edward. Alice se fue enseguida. No quiso entrar. Decía que tenía que colocar sus compras y enseñarle a Jasper como le quedaba todo.<em>  
><em>Al entrar estaba todo en silencio. No había luces encendidas no se oía ningún ruido. Edward no vino a recibirme y eso me extrañó un me había llamado en todo el día, pero quizá fuera quería verse como si estuviese ansioso por verme como lo estaba yo por verlo a él, o quizá se avergonzaba de mostrarse más vulnerable delante de Alice. En realidad Edward no era la clase de hombre al que le importara la opinión de los demás. Seguramente se debía a como me fui. Me dijo que me esperara y yo con mi enfado me fui sin mirar atrás y sin pensar en sus sentimientos y en como se podría sentir. Yo conocía su debilidad y debía de ser mas comprensiva y permisiva en ese asunto. Al menos de momento.<em>

_Subílas escaleras y la luz de su despacho salía por debajo de su puerta cerrada. Estaba trabajando , eso me tranquilizó. Cuando se ponía atrabajar el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor y podía estar horas sin parar._

_Fui a prepararme para la sorpresa de Edward. Me tomé un baño de espuma para relajarme. Me relajé, me depilé y cuando noté que mi cuerpo tranquilo, mis músculos calmados y mis dedos arrugados entendí que ya era hora de salir._  
><em>Me eché crema por todo el cuerpo y me coloqué con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo el corsé junto con todo lo demás. Cuando terminé y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero de el dormitorio de Edward, me quedé asombrada. Esa era yo. Aunque por supuesto no me reconocí é hondo intentando aplacar los nervios que habían comenzado asaltar de nuevo por mi estómago y fui hacia el despacho.<em>  
><em>Mi corazón latía a toda potencia. Me tronaban los oídos. ¡ Dios!Sólo era una novata en estas cosas. ¿Cómo me atrevía a hacer esto? No sabía ni como tenía que empezar. Estaba completamente despistada y avergonzada, pero lo haría de todas formas. Lo haría por Edward. Tenía que llegar a él y que mejor forma que esta. Así que volví a respirar hondo un par de veces más para calmarme y llamé a la puerta.<em>

_-Pasa- dijo su voz desde el interior de la habitación. En ella se le notaba un matiz gélido y seco. Yo lo calentaría en segundos. Pero estaba claro que seguía enfadado conmigo._

_Abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa en mi cara._

_-Hola -saludé tímidamente tanteando el terreno. Edward ni siquiera levantó su mirada de el portátil para saludar. Mal comienzo._

_-¿ Qué quieres?- preguntó. Seguía sin mirarme._

_¿Qué mierda le pasaba y por qué me hablaba así?_  
><em>Lo intentaría siendo menos sutil y más directa.. me quité el dudo de el cinturón de mi bata y la abrí un poco.<em>

_-Edward, ¿puedes mirarme?_  
><em>Él levantó la mirada hacia mí. Una vez que había llamado su atención, dejé caer la bata al suelo, sintiendo el roce suave de el satén acariciando mi cuerpo mientras caía y a la vez dejando al descubierto mi nuevo conjunto comprado únicamente para el disfrutede Edward y por extensión el mío.<em>  
><em>Se me quedó mirando sin inmutarse. Su cara era una roca inerte. ¿ Qué le pasaba? ¿ Habría sido demasiado atrevida? Creí que esto era lo que él me había pedido.<em>

_-¿ Qué haces?- me preguntó recostándose en el mullido sillón de cuero. El mismo dónde la noche anterior nos habíamos tocado y besado._

_-¿No te gusta?-le pregunté un poco insegura._

_-¿ Qué pretendes? ¿ Crees que puedes manipularme con sexo? ¿ Crees que porque te pongas un conjunto sexy voy a volverme loco o es porque te crees más importante porque te quité la virginidad? Pues escucha bien Isabella, yo soy quien tiene el control aquí y porque te vistas como una zorra no vas a conseguir nada. ¿ Has entendido? - no fui capaz de emitir una palabra-. Ahora quítate de mi vista y déjame trabajar._

_Estaba inmóvil. Clavada en el suelo de su despacho. No era capaz de mover un sólo músculo de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas se me agolpaban detrás de mis párpados, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verme llorar. _  
><em>No sé cuanto pasó segundos o minutos, pero poco a poco recobré la respiración. Mi cuerpo fue despertando de el letargo de confusión en el que se había sumido. Me agaché como pude y con manos temblorosas cogí la bata del pulcro suelo, me tapé como pude con ella sin ponérmela y salí lo más decentemente que pude con el orgullo que me quedaba, del despacho.<em>

_Corrí hacia la habitación y me senté en la cama.¿ Qué había pasado?¿Porqué se había comportado así y sobre todo por qué me trataba así? No tenía razón por muy enfadado que estuviera conmigo. Me había llamado zorra._

_Me quité o casi arranqué el estúpido conjunto por otro normal. Me coloqué unos vaqueros y una camiseta y comencé a recoger mis me llevaría nada de lo que había comprado sólo lo que traía y como era muy poca cosa cabía todo en la misma bolsa que traje el día anterior. Llamaría a Alice una vez que me fuera para que devolviera todas las compras que aún seguían en las bolsas._

_Salí de la habitación con la bolsa en la mano agarrándola fuertemente y me dirigí a una habitación de invitados. Ya era muy tarde. Me iría mañana sin llamar la atención cuando él estuviera dormido._

_Me senté a oscuras en un rincón de la habitación intentando tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y rezando por que Edward no fuera a buscarme._

_Cuando desperté, no recordaba cuando me había dormido, ni como había llegado a la cama. _  
><em>Me levanté rápidamente recordando lo sucedido el día anterior y deseando salir de allí. Busqué mi bolsa en un reconocimiento amplio por la habitación y esta estaba sobre una silla junto al tocador. Estaba claro que Edward había estado aquí. Él me había llevado a la cama. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. <em>  
><em>Fui al baño y me lavé la cara y los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que la empleada de Edward colocaba allí para los invitados. Me hice una cola e inspeccioné la habitación después de agarrar mi bolsa para asegurarme que no me dejaba nada. Abrí la puerta muy lentamente y mucho sigilo y me dispuse a escuchar voces o algún ruido que me hiciera pensar que Edward estuviera despierto. Silencio . Miré mi reloj las siete y media. Se supone que a esta hora debería de estar durmiendo ¿ no? Era domingo.<em>  
><em>Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y con los oídos al cien por cien para captar cualquier sonido. Bajé las escaleras con mucha cautela y cuando ya estaba en el vestíbulo, agarrando el pomo de la puerta de salida y casi podía sentir el aire de la calle en mi cuerpo y la adrenalina corriendo por el alguien me llamo desde atrás.<em>

_-Señorita Isabella- el corazón casi se me paró. Me volví._

_-Hola..._

_-¿ Quiere desayunar?- fruncí el ceño.¿ Quién era esta señora?_

_-¿ Quién es usted?- pregunté._

_-Soy Susana Grill, la encargada de todo lo que concierne a la casa. Limpiezas, comidas, cenas …_

_-¿No se supone que los fines de semanas no trabajan?- ella me sonrió._

_-El señor Cullen me pidió que viniera a atenderla. A el señor le surgió un viajes de negocios inesperado y me ordenó que me ocupara de usted._

_Que conveniente. Un viaje después de como me trató. Yo veía más una huida para no dar la cara, aunque a mí me venía de perlas para irme sin problemas. Y por supuesto el señor Cullen ORDENÓ, como si supiera hacer otra cosa._

_-Pues como verá señora Gill, no soy una niña pequeña para que nadie se ocupe de mí- enrojeció-. A diferencia de lo que el señor Cullen parece pensar puedo ocuparme de mi misma bastante bien e incluso se hacerme el desayuno- dije de forma sarcástica-. De todas formas me marchaba._

_-No quería ofenderla- se disculpó._

_-No tranquila, no lo decía por usted. Así que como me voy, usted puede marcharse a su casa que es donde debería de estar. Seguro que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer. Por ejemplo descansar._

_-¿ Se va?¿ No quiere desayunar antes de irse?_

_-No, gracias._

_-¿ No debería de avisar al señor Cullen?- le sonreí._

_-Sí, me voy y no. No quiero avisar al señor Cullen sencillamente porque él no es mi dueño- le solté el discursito y me desahogué. Respiré hondo._

_-Encantada de conocerla señora Grill._

_-Igualmente señorita Isabella._

_-Sólo Bella- asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa._

_-Adiós – dije. Me di media vuelta y me fui de la casa con el pensamiento de no volver jamás._

_Llegué hasta mi coche y me monté en el. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón volví a mi vacío apartamento._

_Pasé el domingo descansando. No sabía si Edward me había llamado porque tenía el móvil apagado. Tenía miedo de encenderlo. Muy dentro de mí, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que me llamara para me llamara para decirme que había tenido un pequeño brote psicótico en su despacho. Tenía miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente importante para él y me olvidara sin más._

_¡Dios!¡Mierda! ¿ Cuándo me había enamorado de él?_

_Intentaba no pensar en él. Intentaba razonar y buscar otra razón por la queme sentía así de mal a parte de porque estaba enamorada de Edward. Pero no lo conseguía. Lo peor que había podido hacer era enamorarme de una persona con un daño emocional terrible y que nunca volvería a amar y a confiar en nadie._

_No entendía lo que estaba pasando._

_Ya anocheciendo encendí el móvil. Tenía diez llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes. Suspiré . Al menos se había dado cuenta de que me había ido._

" _Isabella¿dónde estás?"_

" _Isabella,coge el maldito teléfono"_

" _Isabella,estás en problemas"_

_Este hombre era el colmo de la arrogancia y la prepotencia. En ese instante el móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Edward. No sabía si cogerlo. No estaba convencida de querer hablar con él. _  
><em>Como si supiera mis intenciones el teléfono dejó de sonar. Sentí una pequeña punzada de decepción.<em>  
><em>Subí mis piernas al sofá y las encogí sobre mi pecho. Me sentía tan pequeña y poca cosa en comparación con él...<em>

_El teléfono volvió a sonar y mi corazón brincó en mi caja torá nuevo Edward. Si no se lo cogía, podría estar toda la noche llamando y no descansaría nada. Aunque dudo que pudiera dormir de todas formas. Sería valiente. Me armé de valor, respiré hondo y como si fuera una persona insignificante para mí, contesté sin mostrar ninguna emoción._

_-¿ Dígame?-sentía como el corazón me tronaba en el pecho y retumbaban en mis oídos._

_-Isabella, ¿ dónde cojones estas?- dijo furioso._

_-Estoy en casa- pronuncié lo mas tranquila que pude._

_-No,no estás en casa. La señora Gill me ha dicho que fuiste esta mañana temprano y no has vuelto aún..._

_-Edward , estoy en casa. En mi casa._

_Un silencio se acopló entre los dos cuando Edward comprendió._

_-¿ Esto es una rabieta tuya por lo que pasó el sábado?- será idiota._

_-No es una rabieta Edward. No tengo cinco años. Y sí en parte es por lo de ayer._

_-¿ Qué quiere decir esto? ¿ Te vas? ¿ Me dejas?_

_-Nunca te he tenido para abandonarte._

_-Ni siquiera nos has dado tiempo._

_No contesté. ¿Qué esperaba si a la primera de cambio me insultaba y me trataba de esa manera?_

_-Estamos muy bien juntos. Nos lo pasamos muy bien ¿ no crees?- inquirió._

_-Sí, pero necesito que me traten como a una persona. No soy tu puta, ni trabajo para ti. No me ha gustado como me has tratado- Edward gruñó._

_-Nunca he dicho que fueras una puta._

_-Me llamaste zorra._

_-No fue a ti directamente- se defendió._

_-Eso no fue lo que a mí me pareció- contraataqué._

_-No me gusta que me manipulen._

_-No se de que me hablas. Ni siquiera seque te hice para que me trataras así._

_Otro silencio opacado por el sonido de su respiración fuerte._

_-Isabella..._

_-Edward, lo siento , no voy a seguir con esto. No creo que pudiera aguantar más humillaciones de este tipo. Tampoco compartes nada conmigo. Ni siquiera me dijiste que fue lo que te sentó tan mal. ¿ Fue porque me fui sin esperar o porque fui demasiado atrevida?_

_-Estaba bastante enfadado. Furioso. No me gusta que me desobedezcan y me desafíen. Luego tu viniste...así...-otro suspiro-, no me gustan las manipulaciones._

_-Yo sólo hice lo que me ORDENASTE-recalqué-. Me compré algo sexy para sorprenderte. Me lo ordenaste de una manera poco convencional e incluso dejé que Alice mil cosas para mí. Cosas que por supuesto mañana le pediré a Alice que devuelva. No me gusta que me traten así._

_Otro silencio._

_-¿ Esto es lo que quieres Isabella? ¿ Alejarte de mí y que todo termine? Si te vas todo acabará. No habrá marcha atrás. Esto no es un juego- su voz sonaba gélida y letal. Parecía que en vez de convencerme para que volviera me daba la estocada final._

_-Creo que es lo mejor antes de que nos involucremos más. Tampoco a sido un juego para mí. Te he entregado mi virginidad..._

_-¿ Te arrepientes?_

_-No . Has sido muy especial conmigo._

_-Sólo has aguantado un día Isabella. Creía que tu eras de las que no abandonaban fácilmente. Que no eras una cobarde._

_Sesentía traicionado y ofendido o cualquiera sabe, pero parasalvaguardar su orgullo me comenzó a atacar._

_-No sigas por ahí por favor- le pedí-. No nos hagamos más daño._

_-No te preocupes por mí Isabella. No se que ha sido para ti, pero para mí sólo ha sido sexo- me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos-. Puedo encontrarlo en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de servirme en la cama y mejor si tiene experiencia._

_Un nudo se me formó en la garganta impidiéndome hablar , lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas y daba gracias de que Edward no estuviese frente a mí y no pudiera verme. Me estaba haciendo mucho daño. Le había dañado en su orgullo y me lo estaba haciendo estaba reconfortando con las cosas que me decía. Me aclaré la garganta antes de volver a hablar para que no notara nada._

_-Está bien Edwrad, suerte en la próxima adquisición y procura anexar en la primera cita la lista de preguntas como experiencia, número de hombres, posturas...etc antes, no vayas a llevarte otro chasco como conmigo y pierdas tu preciado tiempo en enseñar a nadie más como va todo tu mundo._

_-Todas no son tan ingenuas e inocentes como tu._

_-Siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo. Gracias por darme esa experiencia para que la próxima vez que me acueste con alguien sepa un poco lo que hago y no me ridiculicen por ser virgen._

_-¡ ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer ahora?!- gritó-, ¡ ¿probar con unos y con otros?¿ Por eso me dejas y te vas?ya lo entiendo. Quieres compararme con otros a ver si encuentras algo mejor- estaba mucho más que furioso y estaba tentada en cortarle la llamada._

_-Edward..._

_-Pues entérate Isabella,nadie y escúchame bien, NADIE, te va a hacer sentir lo que has sentido conmigo. NADIE te va a dar tanto placer como yo._

_-Edward...-se me cortó la voz por el llanto-, yo no...-apenas podía pronunciar palabras. Él seguía en silencio._

_-Está bien Isabella- dijo con un tono más controlado-, todo a acabado entre nosotros. Espero que todo te vaya bien._

_Colgó._

_Todo se desmoronó a mi alrededor. Las lágrimas no paraban de bañar mi cara y todo se volvió borroso a causa de ellas._  
><em>Con el corazón encogido me fui a mi cuarto y me metí en la cama. Lloré.Lloré. Lloré . ¿Por qué dolía tanto?<em>


	12. Chapter 12

** Capítulo Doce**

**ACECHO**

Me desperté asustada cuando el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. Me escocían los ojos y la cabeza me martilleaba. Estaba un poco confusa. De pronto recordé todo lo que había pasado este doloroso fin de semana. La conversación con Edward y lo efímero de nuestra supuesta relación.

Fui al baño y tomé una ducha. Me vestí y me maquillé un poco para ocultar todo lo que pudiera mi mala cara. Tomé un café y me fui a trabajar.

Nada más llegar a trabajar el teléfono de mi mesa sonó.

- Hola, preciosa-saludó- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

¿Qué palabra podía utilizar para describirlo? Caótico, doloroso. Desgarrador. Aunque la primera parte estuvo bien…muy bien, el resultado final fue desastroso.

- Bien…- contesté.

- No pareces muy convencida, ¿almorzamos juntos?

¡Dios no! Eso era lo último que me apetecía hacer.

- No sé aún el trabajo que me espera.

- Tendrás que almorzar.

- Está bien- al menos me distraería un poco-, pero sólo tengo una hora para comer.

- Perfecto.

- Bien.

- Te recogeré a las dos.

- Vale.

Tenía dos libros para traducir y otro para corregir. Iba a estar ocupada, pero no me valdría para faltar a mi cita con Jake.

Unos minutos antes de las dos llamé a Alice.

- Hola Alice.

- Bella ¿qué tal?

- Te quería pedir un favor.

- Lo que quieras.

- Verás… quiero que devuelvas toda la ropa que compramos el sábado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me lo voy a poner.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No le gustó a Edward? Pues que se aguante porque te queda estupendo y …

- No Alice no es eso.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Tu hermano y yo hemos decidido no seguir con la relación y me gustaría que me hicieras ese favor. Está todo en casa de Edward, no sacado nada de las bolsas. No me dio tiempo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No nos compenetramos. Me repele. Le causo repulsión- un nudo se me atascó en la garganta. Al decirlo en voz alta mi cabeza lo asimiló y me destrozó.

- Bella eso no es verdad. Yo he estado junto a vosotros y la tensión sexual entre ustedes es tremenda.

- Me tengo que ir. Por favor no le digas nada a tu hermano.

- Vale tranquila yo me encargo de todo.

- Vale. Gracias Alice.

- Luego te llamo y hablamos- eso era lo último que quería.

- Adiós Alice-colgué.

Cerré los ojos por un momento agotada por los últimos acontecimientos. Estaba triste y decepcionada por como habían resultado las cosas. Asustada porque me gustaba estar con Edward más de lo que quería reconocer y frustrada porque ni siquiera habíamos empezado cuando ya habíamos acabado. Me propuse ayudarlo y no había tenido oportunidad. ¿Debería de haberme quedado? No lo creo.

Alguien me dio unos golpecitos en la mesa y me sobresalté. Subí mi cabeza y allí estaba Jake.

- ¿Soñando despierta?

- Más bien durmiendo en horas de trabajo.

- Anda venga que te voy a invitar a comer. Te voy a llevar a un sitio que hacen una comida riquísima.

¡Yupi!

Fuimos a un restaurante no muy lejos de la editorial. No era íntimo cosa que agradecí. Era más bien un sitio para almuerzos de negocios. Era más familiar.

Nos acomodaron en una pequeña mesa para dos.

- ¿Qué quieren tomar?- preguntó la camarera.

- Bella- me indicó Jake.

- Una cocacola y – miré el menú rápidamente-, una ensalada con pollo-añadí.

- Señor –continuó la camarera mirando a Jake, deseando terminar y con cara de pocos amigos.

- A mí me trae una cerveza y una hamburguesa especial.

- Muy bien – cogió los menús y se fue.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el fin de semana?

- Ya te dije que bien.

- ¿Sales con alguien?- no por favor que no siga por ahí. Que no me invite a salir. Por favor. Recé.

- No.

- Bien. Hay una fiesta en honor…

- Jake –lo callé-. No me van mucho las fiestas.

- La fiesta es para conmemorar la vida de mi abuelo. Como si fuera un cumpleaños, sólo que será un poco más grande. Vendrán familia y amigos.

- No sé Jake-negué con la cabeza-, no me siento cómoda.

- Te juro que sólo serás una amiga que me acompaña. No espero nada más.

- ¿Cuándo será?

- El viernes próximo.

- Puedo pensármelo. No quiero parecer desagradecida…-sonrió.

- Por supuesto. No quiero obligarte. Tampoco quiero que vengas por compromiso. Me caes bien y es bueno ser tu amigo. Sólo eso.

- Gracias Jake. Me lo pensaré.

El almuerzo fue más liguero. Hablamos de cosas casuales y e incluso me hizo reír.

Después de pagar mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida alguien paró a Jake.

- Hola Jake, cuánto tiempo ¿cómo te va?

- Sam, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Negocios. He almorzado con Edward Cullen. Necesito una inyección económica y estoy intentando que me financie, pero es duro de pelar.

Cuando dijo ese nombre el estómago se me contrajo y sentí arcadas. Al parecer Jake lo notó.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó al oído.

- Sí- dije con una falsa sonrisa.

En ese momento se incorporó con nosotros Edward.

- Sam, ella es Bella, una amiga- me presentó-. Este es Sam un amigo de la infancia. Como un hermano para mí.

- Encantado Bella- me dio dos besos.

- Igualmente –contesté.

- Edward-saludó Jake tendiéndole la mano.

- Jacob- saludó Edward seco y sacudió con fuerza su mano-. Isabella.

- Señor Cullen-dije sin apenas voz.

En ese momento subí mi rostro y mis ojos buscaron los suyos. Nos miramos unos segundos. No podía dejar de pensar en esa noche. En cómo me besó y me tocó. En como hicimos el amor… me estremecí.

Jake miró su reloj de pulsera.

- Es tarde -dijo Jake-, tengo que llevar a Bella de vuelta al trabajo. No quiero que llegue tarde por mi culpa-apuntó.

Bajé mi rostro y anduve hasta la salida sin decir una palabra. Sentía su mirada taladrándome la nuca.

Caminé lo más normal posible aunque me temblaban las piernas.

La vuelta a la editorial la pasé en silencio. Cuando llegamos me despedí con un " ya te llamaré" y entré en el edificio.

La tarde pasó rápida. Me metí de lleno en la traducción del libro y cuando me di cuenta eran las cinco y media. Me había pasado treinta minutos de mi hora de salida. Recogí mis cosas y me fui a casa.

Oscura y vacía. Me encontraba un poco sola desde que Ángela se había ido. Quizá debería de buscar una compañera de piso.

Llamé a Ángela para ver cómo estaba y contarle todo lo que me había pasado con Edward.

- Es un engreído gilipollas. Te lo advertí. Pasa de él. No te merece ¿cómo se atreve a tratarte así?

- Él tiene problemas…- intenté dar un poco la cara por él, aunque no se lo merecía.

- No es escusa. Mira no sé hasta que punto estás implicada con él. No sé si sólo te gusta o hay algo más…

Eso no lo sabía ni yo misma. No estaba segura pero creo que era algo más fuerte. Quizá enamorada no, pero nos atraíamos como imanes.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Ángela han llamado, tengo que colgar.

- Vale, besos.

- Dale recuerdos a Ben de mi parte. Adiós.

Colgamos.

Rápidamente fui a abrir la puerta topándome con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

- ¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó el chico.

- Sí. Soy yo.

- Bien firme aquí- y eso hice. Pensé en Jake. Seguro que estaba tratando de convencerme para que aceptase ir con él a la fiesta.

- Gracias – dije al chico cogiendo el ramo y cerrando la puerta. Me lo acerqué a la nariz e inhalé. ¡Oh dios! ¡Qué olor!

Cogí la nota y casi me caigo de culo. Escrita de su puño y letra:

_"Aún percibo tu olor y tengo tu sabor en mi boca._

_Me gustaría hablar contigo…por favor._

_Llámame._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Edward Cullen."_

¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

Esa noche apenas dormí.

El día siguiente fue abrumador. Intenté no pensar en nada ni en nadie. Sobre todo intenté no pensar en la dichosa nota. Trabajé y trabajé hasta acabar agotada. Nadie se puso en contacto conmigo. Por supuesto tampoco lo llamé.

Dormí toda la noche de un tirón.

El miércoles empecé con la traducción del segundo libro. Estaba tan ensimismada que cuando sonó el teléfono de mi despacho salté asustada.

- Diga –contesté.

- Hola Isabella soy Claudia de recepción.

- Hola…

- Mira hay un hombre en recepción preguntando por ti.

- ¿Quién es?

- No me lo quiere decir, dice que es una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Vale bajo.

Lo vi de lejos. Nada más salir del ascensor. Rubio, pelo largo cogido en una coleta y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el edificio.

- ¡JAMES!-grité y salté a sus brazos.

- Hola pequeña- dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo. Rompí a llorar. Lo había echado tanto de menos.

- Te he echado de menos-le dije.

- Y yo a ti pequeña.

- Nos separamos y me limpió las lágrimas.

- ¿Y tus cosas? ¿Te vas a quedar?

- Me quedaré unos días. Sólo he venido a verte.

- ¿Te doy las llaves de casa y te instalas mientras?

- ¿No puedes venir?

- Salgo a las cinco, pero tengo una hora para comer.

Miramos el reloj a la vez. Sólo quedaban veinte minutos para las dos.

- Te acompaño a casa y vuelvo hasta las cinco. Podemos comer un sándwich o algo así rápido.

- No quiero causarte problemas.

- No me los causarás. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido.

Subí a mi mesa a coger mi bolso y después de recoger todo un poco bajé y nos fuimos a casa cada uno en sus respectivos coches.

Le gustó mucho el sitio y el apartamento en general. Le indiqué la antigua habitación de Ángela para que se instalara. Comimos unos bocadillos y volví al trabajo.

El que James hubiera venido a visitarme era la escusa perfecta para declinar la invitación de Jake. No es que no me cayera bien, era simpático y muy amable conmigo, pero no quería darle pie a nada.

Lo llamé.

- Diga –contestó.

- Hola Jake, soy Bella. ¿Estás ocupado?

- ¡Ah, hola preciosa! ¿Qué tal estás? La verdad es que estoy ocupado pero para ti siempre tengo cinco minutos.

- Gracias. Verás Jake te llamo para decirte que no puedo ir contigo a la fiesta.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Sí. Ha venido un amigo de visita y no me parece bien dejarlo solo.

- Pues que venga también-¿Qué?

- Pero…

- Bella, ya te dije que iríamos como amigos y cuantos más mejor- Oh.

- Vale, pero iremos directamente. No hace falta que nos recojas.

- Me parece bien.

- Vale- qué fácil estaba siendo todo. Le quería preguntar si iba a ir algún Cullen, pero no quería que sospechase.

- Te mando un mensaje con la dirección.

- Muy bien. Muchas gracias por la invitación Jake, eres genial.

- Tú eres increíble Bella. Siento que no me veas de manera más amorosa, pero me conformaré con tu amistad si me la das.

¡Mierda! No sabía que decir.

- Lo siento Jake. Gracias por tu comprensión.

- No hay de qué preciosa.

Después de haber colgado estaba muy aliviada. Nada más dar las cinco salté de mi asiento y corrí a casa para volver a ver a James.

Cuando llegué, James, ya se había instalado. Se había duchado y estaba con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca. Su pelo seguía húmedo.

Cenamos pizza. Invitó él.

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá como solíamos hacer siempre que estábamos juntos.

- Cuéntame pequeña.

- ¿Qué?

- No me puedes ocultar nada. Sé que te pasa algo- me conocía muy bien.

- Vale meto-me-en-todo- le hice una burla.

Comencé a contarle desde el principio. Cómo Ángela me pidió ir a la fiesta para que me subastara y cómo me compró Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esa?

- Para ayudar a los niños con cáncer. Pagó por mí un millón de dólares- se atragantó con la cerveza y le di golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Quién es ese tipo?

- Es el dueño de varias multinacionales. No creo que sea para él mucho o al menos pareció no importarle mucho.

- ¿Qué tuviste que hacer a cambio?

- Sólo bailar y cenar con él.

- Mierda y ¿qué pasó?

- Me persiguió un poco y cuando se enteró que era virgen me rechazó. Volvió a perseguirme y aunque lo rechacé, me enteré de cosas personales referentes a él y entendí por qué era así.

- ¿Te has acostado con él?-agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

- Sí.

- Y ahora ¿por qué no estás con él?

- Es complicado. Me dijo algo que no me gustó y terminé con él. Como te he dicho él es una persona muy compleja y tiene cambios en el estado de ánimo y humor que no termino de comprender y asimilar.

- ¿Quieres que le de una paliza?

Me reí de su comentario pensando quien le daría la paliza a quien. Aunque James tenía un cuerpo definido y era alto, no estaba acostumbrado a las peleas. Edward en cambio era un hombre un poco más musculoso que James que se entrenaba a diario. En mi criterio Edward tendría más sangre fría y lo veía más agresivo en un cuerpo a cuerpo, además no quería que se hicieran daño ninguno de los dos y menos por mi culpa. Yo adoraba a James.

- No. Me gusta pero tiene una vida muy complicada. Creía que yo también le gustaba pero no sé…

- No veo cual es el problema.

- Él tiene problemas James.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? Y ¿Por qué los problemas te tienen que afectar a ti? Debería poder separar los problemas de una posible relación contigo.

- No es mi derecho el contártelo. Se supone que yo tampoco los sé.

Pequeña déjalo, no te impliques más. Es muy complicado y no quiero que te hagan daño.

- Eso es demasiado tarde.

Sabía que era eso lo que debería hacer, pero en mi cabeza había un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios. Dudas y razones que todas terminaban en Edward y en lo que me hacía sentir.

Le expliqué a James la invitación a la fiesta del viernes por parte de Jake y estuvo encantado.

James me animó a que saliera con Jake, pero hasta el mismo Jake se había dado cuenta de que no era para mí, pero sí que podíamos ser amigos.

El día de la fiesta llegó. Estaba deseosa de pasar un rato entretenida sin pensar en Edward. Este no me había vuelto a mandar ninguna nota ni me había llamado. Estaba aliviada y decepcionada a la vez. Seguramente habría entendido que no quería saber nada de él al no haberlo llamado.

Me puse un vestido negro. Sencillo, elegante y sexy. Zapatos de tacón alto, pelo suelto y poco maquillaje.

James había alquilado un esmoquin. Estaba bastante guapo. Sus movimientos eran robóticos y parecía bastante incómodo.

- Tranquilo –le dije-, nadie se dará cuenta de que no estás en tu elemento- me hizo una mueca burlona.

- Espero encontrar una rubia buenorra para contrarrestar el mal trago que estoy pasando. Es por eso que estoy aguantando.

- Seguro que sí- me reí-. Tú y tu obsesión por las rubias.

Fuimos en mi coche para ahorrar gasolina y porque James no conocía mucho esto.

Aunque yo estaba muy orgullosa de él, estaba tremendamente fuera de lugar entre los demás. No me intimidarían. El chico se llevó mi coche con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entramos en la gran sala del hotel donde se celebraba el acontecimiento. Nada más entrar se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos. Yo me aferré con más fuerza al brazo de James. A este no le afectaba nada. No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, de nosotros y siempre iba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Caminamos agarrados entre los invitados. De lejos pude ver a Jake hablando con un grupo. Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada se giró, nos miró y sonrió. Nos levantó la mano a modo de saludo y tras decir algo más al grupo, que supuse que era una disculpa, vino hacia nosotros.

- Bella, estás radiante-afirmó besándome en la mejilla.

- Hola Jake tú también estás guapo- me sonrió.

- Hola –le tendió la mano a James-, soy Jake, debes de ser el amigo que está de visita.

- Ese soy yo- dijo James correspondiéndole a el saludo-. Soy James.

- Encantado de conocerte y gracias a los dos por venir. Podéis sentaros donde queráis para la cena- Jake miró por encima de mi hombro-. Luego os veo, voy a saludar a Edward.

Mi corazón se paró … el estómago se me contrajo. James notó mi tensión y me miró con el ceño fruncido pero con su sonrisa para que Jake no notara su preocupación por mí.

- Creí- carraspeé-, que el señor Cullen no vendría.

- Es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios- dijo como explicación. De pronto sentí un escalofrío y supe instantáneamente que Edward estaba mirándome-. Luego nos vemos preciosa.

- Claro- Jake se marchó tras de mí en dirección de Edward-. Vamos por una copa- tiré de la mano de James.

Al llegar a la barra pude mirar y ver como Edward y Jake se saludaban. Una vez hechos los saludos Edward me buscó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Oh dios mío. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él. Edward intentaba llegar hasta mí pero lo increpaban. A cada paso que daba hombres agradeciéndole o pidiéndole ayuda financiera, u ofreciéndole nuevos negocios. Por no decir las mujeres con sonrisas deslumbrantes de lagartas, exponiéndose y vendiéndose para que Edward las mirara. Por pasar un minuto con él. Desesperadas por su atención.

Increíble y aterrador a la vez. Humillante para ellas. Vanidoso para él. Edward las utilizaba sin el más mínimo pudor. Endemoniadamente celosa. Así me encontraba. ¿Acabaría vendiéndome como ellas?

Era la personificación de la masculinidad. Cada poro de su piel segregaba sexo salvaje. Deseo. Virilidad.

El camarero me sacó de mis humillantes pensamientos y nos ofreció sendas copas de champán que yo acepté gustosamente y bebí de una vez.

- ¿Ese es tu señor Cullen?- preguntó James.

- Sí- dije con un suspiró derrotado. Él no era nada mío.

- Se lo rifan-anunció-. Vas a tener que sacar las garras.

- No vale la pena. Él no quiere nada conmigo. No tengo nada de experiencia y se aburre estando conmigo.

- Yo no diría eso- bufé. ¿Qué sabría él? No lo conocía.

- Oye pequeña ¿te importaría si saco a bailar a esa rubia de allí?

- Claro que no. Ve y diviértete.

- Te quiero pequeña- dijo besándome en la frente.

- Y yo a ti- contesté.

Eché un último vistazo a Edwrad. Él estaba mirándome mientras que algún esperanzado le hablaba sin captar su completa atención. Me di la vuelta e intenté ignorarlo.

- Quiero hablar contigo-Edward susurró en mi oído rozándome con sus labios. Sentía sus manos en mi cintura quemándome. ¿Sentiría cómo me derretía? ¿Mi corazón frenético? ¿Cómo subía la temperatura de mi piel carbonizándome?

- No.

- No dejo de pensar en ti- volvió mi asiento para que lo mirara cara a cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías- le informé para dejarle claro que no estaba aquí por él.

- He venido a verte. No pensaba venir. ¿Has recibido mi nota?

_"Aún percibo tu olor y tengo tu sabor en mi boca"_

Me excitaba con sólo recordarla.

- Las flores eran muy hermosas- dije sin contestar a su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

- Creí que una vez que terminábamos era para siempre. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando me advertiste?

- ¡Maltita sea Isabella!

Se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso y suspiró fuerte.

- Isabella, tenemos que hablar.

- No Edward. Todo se ha acabado. No tenemos nada de qué hablar- tenía que terminar aunque me muriera de ganas por estar con él. No quería volverme como las mujeres que lo rodeaban matándose por sus miajas.

- Isabella…- en ese momento llegó James y no terminó la frase.

- Hola preciosa- dijo dándome otro beso en la mejilla, seguro que para poner celoso a Edward o eso creía él, bien sabía yo que no era así-Oh disculpe-dijo mirando a Edward-, no lo había visto.

- Edward lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos. Mirando de hito en hito su cara y la mano que tenía James posada en mi cintura.

- Soy James Morris- le tendió la mano.

- Edward Cullen. Eres el mecánico- afirmó y le estrechó la mano con más fuerza de la debida.

- Bueno, soy algo más que eso- contraatacó James con su sonrisa insolente.

- Ya veo- Edward me miró directamente a los ojos visiblemente molesto.

- Venga pequeña vamos a bailar- tiró de mí y dejamos a un Edward muy molesto, plantado y furioso. Estaba a punto de explotar.

Una vez que llegamos a la pista de baile me tranquilicé un poco. Las piernas me temblaban y apenas me tenían en pie. Si no fuera porque James me sujetaba seguramente me hubiera caído.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Joderlo.

- No deberías hacer eso. Él es una persona muy poderosa e influyente. No deberías jugar con él. Además no soy importante para él.

- Por dios Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? Está loco por ti.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Ya verás pequeña. Ahora mismo tiene que estar muerto de celos- me miró a los ojos con ternura-. Nadie se mete con mi chica.

- Gracias James.

A la mitad de la segunda canción anunciaron la cena. Nos sentamos todo lo alejados que pudimos de Edward pero aún así podía sentir su mirada en mí.

Fue una cena estupenda y riquísima. Estaba claro que no habían escatimado en gastos.

Llegó el momento de recordar la vida, los momentos especiales, logros, familia… toda la vida de "Ernest Black Quileute". Todo esto terminó con un discurso pronunciado por Edward. Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron incluida yo. Como siempre nuestras miradas se atrajeron una a la otra por unos segundos hasta que a él lo interceptaron.

James volvió a la carga con la rubia y Jake me invitó a bailar.

- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

- Sí- le sonreí-. Gracias por invitarme.

- No quiero incomodarte Bella, pero, ¿Qué os pasa a Edward y a ti?

- No se …

- Bella no lo puedes negar. Creo que como siga bailando contigo va a matarme- en ese momento lo miré y estaba mirándonos de forma colérica.

- Es una larga historia.

- No creo que sea historia. Puedo sentir la tensión entre ustedes.-suspiré. En ese momento una mano se posó en el hombro de Jake.

- Me toca-aclaró Edward.

- Claro. Toda tuya- y Jake se fue abandonándome con mi enemigo.

Sus manos agarraron mi cintura y me acercó a él. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban completamente. Intenté separarme un poco pero no me lo permitió.

- Edward por favor…

- No te vas a escapar de mí.

Y ahí estaba esa corriente que crepitaba entre nosotros. Una de sus manos recorrió mi columna anclándose en mi nuca haciendo que no le apartara la mirada.

- ¿Te has acostado con él?

- ¿Con quién?

- James.

- No, por dios- la idea me daba nauseas-. Te dije que era como mi hermano.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Ha venido a verme. Está de visita.

- ¿Dónde se hospeda?

- En mi casa, ¿dónde más?

- ¿En tu casa? ¿Solos los dos?

- Te he dicho que es como un hermano para mí. Eres un cerdo.

- Isabella, tienes que entender que no hay un maldito hombre en el mundo que te mire y no quiera follarte.

¡OH Dios Mío!

- Estás loco.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No Edward todo ha terminado entre nosotros. Ya no estoy interesada.

- Mentirosa. Siento como te estremeces cuando te toco.

- Ese es mi cuerpo, pero todo ha terminado.

- Nada ha terminado entre nosotros ¡Maldita sea!

- Quiero ofrecerte otra cosa.

- No me interesa.

- Joder, Bella. Sé que lo jodí todo, pero tengo razones para ser así. Sólo dame una oportunidad y habla conmigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sólo de pensar en tus besos y en tu piel casi hacen que me corra.

¡Madre Mía!

James apareció en ese momento.

- Pequeña, ¿te importa que me vaya con la rubia?

- No claro. ¿Quieres llevarte mi coche? Puedo irme en taxi.

- No quiero que te vayas sola de noche.

- Llévate su coche, yo la llevaré-ordenó Edward.

- No…

- Gracias pequeña, cogeré las llaves de tu bolso. Que te diviertas- me dio un beso y me guiñó un ojo.

Mi amigo me había vendido por una rubia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece**

**Perdiendo la Paciencia**

James no esperó a que le contestara y se fue rápidamente. Me giré para encarar a Edward.

- No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo.

- Isabella, no me hagas enfadar.

¿Pero quién mierda se creía? Se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Puedo ir al baño antes de irnos?- le pregunté.

- Por supuesto.

Me dirigí a la mesa a coger mi bolso. Estaba muy enfadada con James por dejarme sola y abandonarme a mi suerte con "mister mandón". Cogí el bolso y junto a Edward que estaba pisándome los talones, supongo que para que no me escapara, fui al baño.

Nada más entrar saqué mi móvil y llamé a un taxi. Le di la dirección y la señorita me comunicó que en diez minutos lo tendría esperándome en la puerta. Ahora me tomaría mi tiempo. Miré la hora las once y siete de la noche. Me quedaría en el baño todo el tiempo y cuando llegara la hora saldría.

Me refresqué y sequé mi cara con toallitas de papel. Me miré al espejo y reí al imaginar a Edward. Seguramente ahora estará preocupado pensando por qué tardo tanto. Si quizá me encontrase mal o cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza. Pero por lo que más me reía era por la cara que se le iba a quedar al verme ir en taxi.

Veintitrés y diecisiete. Bien, llegó la hora.

Salí. Estaba esperándome apoyado en la pared frente al baño. Pasé por su lado sin mirarlo porque seguro que me notaría algo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó y yo sonreí para mí.

- Perfecta – contesté con mi cara imperturbable.

Recogí mi abrigo del guardarropa y fuimos a la salida.

Le entregó la ficha al chico para que le trajera su coche. Mientras yo busqué mi taxi que estaba esperándome aparcado justo debajo de nosotros. Sin pensármelo bajé los escalones y me dirigí rápidamente al taxi. Me monté y dije:

- Rápido, salga. Dese prisa por favor.

- Sí, señorita- obedeció en seguida el taxista.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo.

Miré a Edward por la ventana y vi como pasaba del asombro a la cólera. Era un volcán en plena evolución a punto de explotar.

Daba miedo. Su cara se ensombreció. Sus ojos ennegrecidos lanzaban dardos venenosos. Su boca se convirtió en una línea recta y sus manos cerradas en puños caían a sus costados. Era la imagen del mismísimo diablo.

En mi imaginación me había reído de él. De la cara de asombro que pondría. De la expresión de sorpresa de su cara. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Daba miedo. Mucho miedo. ¡Dios Mío! ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

- Señorita, ¿qué dirección?- preguntó una vez que salíamos de allí.

Cuando se la di, me relajé un poco. No mucho pero al menos el corazón no me latía con tanta fuerza.

Todo el camino me lo llevé mirando hacia atrás, esperando verle perseguirnos.

El móvil me sonó. Edward llamando. Por supuesto no contesté. Me aterraba con sólo pensarlo.

Volvió a sonar, pero esta vez un mensaje:

**_"Espero que te hayas divertido. Esta será la última vez que huyes de mí._**

**_Como castigo te voy a dar unos azotes en ese culo tan dulce y sexy que tienes y_**

**_Luego me lo follaré"_**

- ¡GILIPOLLAS!- grité.

- ¿Cómo dice, señorita?- preguntó el taxista mirándome desde el espejo retrovisor interior.

¡Mierda!

- Perdone, no era a usted- me excusé.

Llegué a mi edificio y como si me persiguiera un asesino, bajé del taxi mirando para todas partes. Corrí hacia el interior de mi edificio y tras salir del ascensor después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, entré en casa echando todos los pestillos que había en la puerta. Un pestillo y una cadena. Vaya birria de seguridad.

No sé por qué había corrido de él. En realidad no me daba miedo. Sé que nunca me haría daño intencionadamente, al menos físicamente. Pero sí me daba temor el hacerme caer en sus brazos de nuevo.

Me quité el vestido y desmaquillé. Una vez ya en la tranquilidad de mi solitaria cama, le contesté a su mensaje.

**_"Señor Cullen, ruego guarde sus comentarios groseros para la chica que se folle actualmente._**

**_No estoy interesada en hablar, ni en ningún tipo de relación con usted._**

**_Por favor, no me llame más"_**

Pulsé enviar.

Al cabo de un momento volvió a sonar.

**_"Isabella, esto no es un juego. Recuerda que eres mía._**

**_Habla conmigo… por favor"_**

Será arrogante y gilipollas.

**_"Señor Cullen, soy libre como el viento._**

**_NO TENGO DUEÑO._**

**_Deje de acosarme"_**

Envié.

Esperé pero no recibí nada más. Decepción, tristeza, angustia…todo eso sentía, pero sabía que era lo mejor. ¿Lo mejor para quién?

Me levanté después de dormir sólo un par de horas como iba siendo la costumbre. La falta de sueño se estaba volviendo una constante en mi vida.

Revisé la habitación de James, pero este no había llegado. Le mandé un mensaje directo:

**_"James, ¿estás bien?"_**

La contestación no llegó.

Desayuné y limpié el departamento y James seguía sin contestar.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde escuché la puerta de la calle y ahí estaba mi amigo. Desaliñado. Camisa por fuera, no levaba corbata, la chaqueta puesta de cualquier manera, el pelo suelto y revuelto…pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- James, estaba preocupada, ¿por qué no me has contestado?

- Pequeña he visto el mensaje, pero estaba muy ocupado. Perdona- me reí, que idiota. Al menos él se lo pasó bien.

- Vale. No me puedo enfadar contigo, pero se más considerado la próxima vez.

- Te lo prometo.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Creo que me he enamorado.

- Ja, ja. ¿De cuántas te has enamorado esta semana? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Umm-pensó-, ¿chica rubia?-¡Dios!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas de su nombre?

- Hemos estado muy ocupados en parar a conocernos. Pero puedo decirte exactamente cuántos lunares tiene en su cuerpo- madre mía.

- James- dije seria-, las mujeres no somos trozos de carne andantes que sólo sirven para satisfacer a los hombres.

- Cierto, lo siento. Me parece que se llamaba Carla.

- ¿Te parece?

- Pequeña, algo es algo, ¿no?

¡Dios! ¡Hombres!

El fin de semana terminó con James y yo tirados en el sofá, viendo películas de acción que eran las que le gustaba a James y comiendo comida basura.

Edward no volvió a llamarme o a mandarme ningún mensaje. Quizá se hubiera dado por vencido.

El lunes me levanté descansada, algo que no me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Llegué a la editorial feliz, contenta, tranquila. Pasé la mañana trabajando sin pensar en nada más. Estuve concentrada y adelanté muchísimo.

A eso de la una y media el teléfono de mi despacho sonó.

- Dígamé-contesté.

- Señorita Swan- era Bill mi jefe.

- Si…

- Me gustaría que hoy almorzara conmigo-¡¿Qué?!-. Verás, hoy almuerzo con un inversionista que puede que nos ayude económicamente y me gustaría contar con tu compañía para que le explicaras los pasos que se sigue en tu departamento. Cada jefe o jefa de departamento nos acompañará.

- Oh, claro…de acuerdo.

- Estupendo, pues dentro de treinta minutos salimos para el restaurante "Foot Riban" de la esquina.

- Bien.

- Estupendo. Gracias señorita Swan.

- No es nada-colgamos.

¿Iba mal la editorial? ¿Podría perder el trabajo? ¡Mierda!

Avisé a James de que no iba a poder almorzar con él. Le pareció perfecto porque ya tenía planes, seguramente con la rubia.

Recogí todo, fui al baño a retocarme un poco el maquillaje y salí del restaurante.

Todos mis compañeros ya estaban sentados, aguardando la llegada del misterioso inversor. Habían dispuesto toda una sección sólo para nosotros. Bill se estaba tomando muchas molestias para complacer a ese hombre.

Éramos seis personas sin contar al inversor.

- Siento llegar tarde- mi cabeza se giró como un resorte hacia la voz y jadeé. Esto no podía ser. No me podía estar pasando a mí. Esto era acoso en toda regla.

- Señor Cullen, no se preocupe, nosotros también acabamos de llegar- mintió Bill.

Edward posó sus ojos en mí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan…tan… uff, no sabía ni como describirlo. Estaba muy enfadada.

Bill comenzó a presentarnos.

- Alicia, contabilidad.

- Federico, publicidad.

- Ana, edición y maquetación.

- Enrique, relaciones públicas.

- Isabella, traducción y corrección- como a todos los demás, Edward, agarró mi mano con la suya para la presentación. Pero en comparación de los demás, a mí me sujetó la mano con más fuerza y su pulgar hizo círculos en mi piel. La aparté rápidamente.

La reunión se me hizo larguísima y apenas probé bocado. Bill describía una y otra vez las ventajas de invertir en su editorial. Edward lo escuchaba y asentía, pero su mirada estaba en mí, observándome.

- Isabella- la respiración se me cortó-, ¿no tiene hambre?- ocho pares de ojos se posaron en mí. ¿Lo hacía queriendo? ¿Qué quería conseguir con esto?

- Tengo el estómago revuelto- le dije y él sonrió.

- ¿Cómo va su departamento? ¿Tiene suficiente trabajo? ¿Le gusta su trabajo? ¿cree que debería invertir?

¡Oh Dios, ¿qué quería de mí?

- Me encanta mi trabajo. Fue lo que estudié y estoy muy agradecida al señor Wolf, porque me diera una oportunidad. De momento tengo suficiente trabajo para mantenerme ocupada. Con relación a si debiera de invertir o no, no creo que sea la persona indicada para contestar a eso. Quizá Alicia pueda responderle mejor que yo, señor Cullen.

- Alicia…-dijo sin aparatar sus ojos de mí-, ¿qué cree usted?

- Yo…yo creo…que…sí-contestó Alicia nerviosa. Todo el mundo se ponía de los nervios junto a Edward.

- Bien señor Wolf, quiero un dosier con todos los datos exactos. Por muy insignificantes que le parezca, los quiero. Divídalo por departamentos y la contabilidad. Todos los anunciantes, escritores, todos los gastos…todo. Cuando lo reciba lo estudiaré y le daré una respuesta.

- De acuerdo señor Cullen.

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa y comenzaron a despedirse de él. Como siempre pasaba, todos quedaban impresionados por su presencia y estaban impacientes por que les mostrara un poco de atención. Era increíble.

Me quedé sorprendida, cuando vi a Alicia acomodarse los pechos antes de que le tocara despedirse de él. Era vergonzoso.

Una sensación dolorosa se apoderó de mí. No quería verlo con ninguna mujer. El sólo pensarlo que comía de celos por dentro. Tenía que irme de aquí inmediatamente.

Como no me iba a despedir de él, me fui directa a la puerta. Pasé por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Isabella, espera- me agarró del brazo y todos nos miraron. Yo miré a su mano agarrándome.

- ¿Qué?- dije frunciendo el ceño. Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

- Quiero comentarte una cosa.

- No puedo yo…

- Claro que puedes Isabella, no pasa nada porque llegues unos minutos tarde si es por una buena causa- arremetió mi jefe. ¿Por qué todos me vendían? ¡Joder!

Salimos del restaurante y esperó a que estuviéramos a solas.

- ¿Qué quiere? ¿Cómo me hace esto delante de todos mis compañeros?- suspiró.

- Cena conmigo.

- ¡No!- me miró serio.

-Te recogeré a las ocho.

- He dicho que no señor Cullen.

- Isabella por favor, déjame que te explique.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- ¿Qué?

- Financiar a la editorial en la que casualmente trabajo.

- Me han pedido ayuda.

- ¿Qué casualidad, no?

- Mira al principio sólo me presentaron el proyecto. No tenía intención de pensarlo si quiera, pero de pronto leí tu nombre en una de las secciones y aquí estoy.

- Si te pido que no les ayudes…

- Tendrían que cerrar la editorial.

- Y si yo no trabajara, ¿les seguirías ayudando?

- No- dijo tajante.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

- ¿Por qué? Sólo hago esto por ti. Sé lo mucho que te gusta este trabajo. Si no los ayudo tendrán que cerrar y perderás tu trabajo. Como están las cosas ahora mismo no encontrarás nada parecido y no quiero que vuelvas a servir copas a borrachos.

- No eres mi padre.

- No. No lo soy y doy gracias a Dios por ello.

Esto era como una especie de chantaje. No me obligaba a nada pero tenía dos opciones a la cual peor. Perdía el trabajo o trabajaba y él era mi jefe.

- Cena conmigo y dame una oportunidad. Si después decides no verme más te dejaré.

- Señor Cullen, no quiero que me dé explicaciones…- no me dejó terminar porque sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Era un beso duro, apasionado, demoledor. Cuando su lengua entró en mi boca lo escuché gruñir. Su lengua saboreándome, lamiéndome, tocándome, excitándome…hasta lo inimaginable.

Intenté separarme pero no me lo permitió. Su mano agarró mi nuca y profundizó más si se podía el beso. Un beso agónico, irreal, como todos los que él me había dado.

De pronto su agarre se aflojó un poco. Sin separar sus labios de los míos me habló.

- Cena conmigo. Sé que lo estropeé todo, que fui un imbécil…si lo que te diga no te convence te dejaré marchar.

- Lo siento- negué con un nudo en la garganta y me fui. Edward se quedó allí de pie, plantado viéndome marchar.

La editorial estaba en la misma calle y llegué enseguida. Me dirigí directamente al baño y lloré. No podía controlar las emociones y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando con Edward?

A los diez minutos aproximadamente salí de los baños y me dirigí a mi despacho.

La tarde la pasé inmersa en una nube. Intenté concentrarme en la traducción del libro, pero mi mente se iba al recuerdo de ese beso…alucinante.

Cuando llegué a casa James no estaba. Lo agradecí, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Me duché y me puse mi pijama. Cogí un libro y me eché en la cama a leer un rato.

De pronto James entró en el apartamento como un torbellino.

- ¡Bella!-me llamó gritando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- corrí al salón asustada.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor… enorme.

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo, Carla y … su hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo una cita de parejas? ¡No!

- No sería una cita. Su hermano quiere conocerme y yo quiero que la conozcas a ella. Siempre se te ha dado bien calar a la gente- puso un puchero-, por favor.

- James he tenido un día de mierda. Lo último que necesito es esto.

- Por favor… no te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

- Esta chica te ha dado fuerte- me ofreció su hermosa sonrisa.

- Eso parece- suspiré.

- Vale. Está bien, pero me debes una muy gorda.

- Gracias pequeña. Te quiero- me agarró en volandas y me abrazó.

Me puse un vestido sencillo azul de tirantas. Zapatos de tacón y apenas me maquillé.

Fuimos al restaurante donde hoy había almorzado con mi jefe. Se comía muy bien, era íntimo y de precio no estaba mal.

Carla y su hermano, nos esperaban en la puerta. La efusiva chica rubia, se lanzó a los brazos de mi amigo. Mientras se saludaban su hermano y yo nos miramos tímidamente.

- Hola- se acercó a mí-, supongo que tú serás Isabella.

- Sí y tú el hermano de Carla. Lo siento no se tu nombre.

- Me llamo Elías, encantado- me dio dos besos.

- Igualmente.

Los enamorados por fin se separaron y después de hacer las restantes presentaciones entramos a cenar.

Nos sentamos James junto a Carla y Elías y yo frente a ellos.

Después de pedir conversamos. Sobre todo de la pareja y de los planes que tenían de futuro.

En un momento de la noche en el que me estaba divirtiendo hablando con Elías James me informó.

- Bella, Edward acaba de entrar- ¿pero qué pasaba que me lo encontraba en todos los sitios?

James levantó la mano para saludarlo y casi le corto el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lo llamas?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Eres idiota- me quería meter debajo de la mesa hasta que pasase y largarme de allí. Mi corazón empezó a martillear con fuerza y el estómago se me cerró.

Mi cuerpo se calentaba a medida que él se iba acercando. Se sentía atraído a su cuerpo, de una manera loca, irrevocable e incoherente. Por mucho que intentara negarlo e ignorarlo la evidencia del deseo estaba ahí.

- Buenas noches-saludó con su voz cargada de malestar. Lo podía sentir. Estaba enfadado.

- Hola Edward- saludó James. ¿De dónde venía esa familiaridad?

- Hola James, Isabella… - en ese instante me di cuenta que tenía la cabeza agachada hacía mi plato de comida e inmediatamente la levanté para mirarlo. Me llevé un shock cuando lo vi acompañado de una hermosa morena de ojos azules. Era muy guapa. Estaba claro que ante mi negativa a cenar con él se había buscado a otra, y vaya que otra. No podía competir con ella. Me enfurecí.

- Buenas noches señor Cullen.

- Edward ella es Carla, mi novia.

- Encantado- no la tocó.

- Y él es su hermano Elías- en ese momento Elías apoyó su mano en el respaldo de mi silla para tomar un poco de impulso y subir para estrechar la mano de Edward. Este se quedó mirando su mano en mi silla y las aletas de su nariz se agrandaron resoplando como un toro enfurecido.

- Hola-ofreció su mano hacía Edward- este se lo pensó un momento, luego le correspondió el saludo pero no habló.

- Nos hemos reunido para conocernos- le explicó a Edward-. ¿Quiere unirse con nosotros?

Edward me miró y yo volví a agachar la cabeza.

- James, no molestes al señor Cullen. Déjalo que disfrute de su cita- la chica en cuestión estaba unos pasos detrás de Edward esperándolo. Edward me miró.

- Ella es Vanesa mi bróker. Es una cena de trabajo.

- Que se diviertan.

Edward se dio media vuelta y se fue con la chica a una mesa cercana a nosotros.

La comida estaba muy buena, pero como iba siendo costumbre apenas comí. Como siguiera así me iba a quedar en los huesos.

- Voy un momento al baño- informé. Sólo me escuchó Elías.

Pasé por la mesa de Edward y su hermosa bróker pero no los miré. Me daba igual que me tacharan de mal educada.

Cuando salí del habitáculo del baño ahí estaba Edward, dentro del baño de señoras. Era guapísimo. Apoyado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados era la misma imagen de la potencia masculina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuando Edward me miró dejé de respirar, la piel se me calentó y mi lívido cobró vida.

- ¿Él es la razón por la que no has querido cenar conmigo?

- No-asintió.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Sois… algo?

- ¿Y tú y la chica?

- Te he dicho que es una empleada.

- Y ¿qué?

- Es una cena de trabajo.

- Le estoy haciendo un favor a James. Su hermano quería conocerlo y me pidió que viniera con él.

- ¿Esa es la razón de no cenar conmigo?

- Ya te he dicho que no. Me lo pidió esta tarde.

- Así que no te atrae sexualmente.

- No-volví a contestar. Edward se acercó un paso y levanté una mano para detenerlo-. No.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches?

- Nada, de verdad. Nuestro tiempo juntos se acabó.

- Apenas tuvimos tiempo juntos…

- No fue culpa mía.

- Te he pedido perdón mil veces.

- El daño ya está hecho, Edward. Ahora si me disculpas…-pasé por su lado y salí del baño. No intentó detenerme.

Apenas podía respirar. Estaba angustiada y tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Los chicos ya estaban esperándome fuera. El aire frío de la calle me apaciguó.

Nada más llegar a casa me metí en la cama. Estaba agotada después de tantos encontronazos con Edward. Me dormí enseguida.

En medio de mi sueño sentía como cosquillas en mi cara y cuello. Intentaba rascarme pero algo retenía mis muñecas. Cuando fui consciente de que no era parte del sueño abrí los ojos asustada.

Jadeé cuando vi a Edward sentado en la cama junto a mí. Me había amarrado las muñecas al cabecero de la cama. Una a cada lado.

- ¿Edward qué haces aquí y por qué me has atado?

- Era mi última opción. Ahora hablaremos y no te escaparás de mí.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

**El demonio de la Pasión**

_** - ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!**_

_**Edward me miraba. Me miraba con esa mirada dura y penetrante que me volvía loca. Me castigaba con la mirada, lo sentía.**_

_** - No Isabella. Ahora vas a estar calladita y me vas a escuchar o voy a cumplir mi promesa y te voy a poner el culo del color de los tomates maduros, y te juro que disfrutaré cada segundo.**_

_**Me revolví. Dios como me ponía su voz. Si su mirada me volvía loca su voz activaba teclas en mi cuerpo que me hacían estremecer. Su voz hacía que mi cuerpo se derritiera. ¿Se podrían tener orgasmos con sólo escucharlo hablar? **_

_**Tenía que estar enfadada con él, pero ahora estaba muy excitada. **_

_**Vi como repasaba mi cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza. En ese momento me acordé de que sólo llevaba una camiseta larga y unas bragas. Al moverme, la camiseta se me había subido por encima de la cadera dejando al descubierto mis bragas de encaje negro.**_

_** - Podemos hablar igualmente si me sueltas. Prometo no escaparme.**_

_** - Lo siento preciosa, pero no puedo permitir que te escabullas de nuevo. Además ahora mismo tengo unas vistas estupendas- dijo con su sonrisa de millón de dólares.**_

_** - Por favor...- le rogué. Me sentía muy expuesta y me daba vergüenza que viera lo mojada que estaba.**_

_** - Yo también te lo pedí por favor y no me escuchaste. ¿ Por qué tendría que tener esa consideración contigo?**_

_** - Porque tu fuiste el imbécil que lo estropeaste.**_

_**Siento que está controlando la furia que siente por lo que le he contestado. Está poniendo de su parte. Se nota que quiere arreglarlo, pero su mirada es puro fuego.**_

_**Asiente y me mira tan jodidamente furioso que que asusta.**_

_** - Pero estoy intentando arreglarlo cielo-contesta.**_

_**¿Cielo? ¿Qué mierda?**_

_**Podía sentir como mi respiración se iba acelerando. Quería que me tocara por todas partes. Quería su boca en mi cuerpo. ¡Dios! ¡Lo necesitaba! Pero tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar la tortura.**_

_** - ¿Y James?- le pregunté con la esperanza de escapar. Me brindó una sonrisa perversa mostrándome todo lo que escondía. **_

_** - Les he regalado a su chica y a él, una noche en mi mejor hotel, a cambio de las llaves y que se fueran, por supuesto.**_

_**¿Por qué todo el mundo me vendía? Odiaba que me utilizaran como moneda de cambio para conseguir cosas materiales.**_

_** - Sigo pensando en ti- me soltó a bocajarro-. Sigo recordando la suavidad de tu piel, tu sabor...tus labios-suspiró-. Quiero que vuelvas.**_

_** - No. ¿Por qué me haces esto?-le dije refiriéndome a como me tenía inmovilizada.**_

_** - Hago lo que haga falta , lo que sea, para que vuelvas a ser mía.**_

_** - No- contesté. Edward me miró fijamente. Vi como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilizándose. Controlando todas sus acciones.**_

_**Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho. Mi sangre corría como lava por mis venas. Todo por esa mirada que me encendía y hacía que me derritiera. Me volvía loca que me mirara duramente. Masoquista, lo sé.**_

_**Quería que me besara, que me tocara por todo mi cuerpo. Todo mi ser palpitaba por Edward.**_

_** - ¿Por qué?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**_

_** - Porque tu y yo... fue un error, tenías razón. No tengo experiencia y no estoy hecha para estar contigo y llevar tu vida. Estoy exhausta. Es mejor apartarme ahora que puedo. ¡ No quiero verte más!**_

_** - No lo dirás en serio...- asentí-. Lo siento. Me he portado muy mal contigo desde el principio. Me encantaba que fueras virgen. Me excita hasta lo impensable que no tengas experiencia y seas tan inocente. El sexo contigo es sublime. Quiero que volvamos a empezar de nuevo.**_

_** - No . Es imposible. Lo siento. No estoy hecha para tener ese tipo de relación- pensé que podría ayudarlo-. Creí que podría sobre llevarlo,estar a la altura, pero no puedo. En lo más mínimo me has hecho pedazos. No me gustó como me trataste. Yo... sólo quise sorprenderte- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta recordando como me humilló.**_

_** - Y lo hiciste- se pasó las manos por el pelo nervioso, ansioso. Buscando mil maneras para hacerme cambiar de opinión-. Fui un estúpido. Todavía tengo la visión en mis retinas. Me he masturbado mil veces pensando en ti, pero nada me sacia.**_

_**¿Qué? Madre Mía. Dejé de escuchar lo que decía.**_

_** - Estabas preciosa- miró mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo-, eres preciosa y perfecta. Dame otra oportunidad.**_

_** - No- nunca imagine que Edward Cullen se rebajara por una mujer y mucho menos por mí.**_

_** - Cambiaremos las condiciones- añadió desesperado.**_

_** - No.**_

_** - ¡Maldita sea Isabella!¡Quiero estar contigo!- el corazón se me contrajo.**_

_** - No es buena idea. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Todo a terminado.**_

_** - ¡Y una mierda que todo a terminado!- me estaba asustando.**_

_** - Edward suéltame- Edward se incorporó y se sentó junto a mí pero sin tocarme.**_

_** - Lo que sentí contigo...aquello fue...no sabía que fuera posible. No quiero perderlo. Tengo que tenerte. Te quiero a ti.**_

_** - Eso es sólo sexo. Eso es lo único que te interesa- afirmé.**_

_** - No, lo quiero todo.**_

_**¿Todo? ¿Qué sería todo para él? ¿Tendríamos alguna esperanza?**_

_**Sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Hacía que los pelos de mi nuca se me pusieran de punta y un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.**_

_** - Necesito besarte. Voy a besarte Isabella.**_

_**Oh Dios. Quise negarme , pero mi boca ya expectante no emitió ningún sonido. Se fue acercando lentamente. Mi respiración era fuerte y errática. Estaba jadeando para mi vergüenza y todavía no me había tocado. Edward no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Poco a poco fue acortando las distancias y sentí su aliento en mis labios. Madre Mía. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.**_

_**Sus labios me tocaron suaves, titubeantes. Fue como si todo hubiera estado perdido y de pronto, volviera a estar en su sitio. Se sentía bien. Se sentía en casa.**_

_**Su boca era fantástica y sus besos increíbles. No tenía más experiencia que él, pero estaba segura, que nada ni nadie se podía comparar a esto. A lo que sentía estando con él.**_

_**Edward emitió un bramido y el beso se endureció. Se intensificó. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi sangre saltaba enloquecida. Edward me sujetaba fuerte por la nuca para que no me moviera – como si pudiera apartarme- y así profundizar más si cabía el beso.**_

_**Quería que me soltara las manos para pasarlas por su cabello y agarrarlo fuertemente contra mí para que no se fuera jamas.**_

_**Dios, necesitaba más.**_

_**Su lengua llegaba por todas partes. No dejaba ni un milímetro sin degustar. Podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar jadeando. Llegó un momento en que tuvimos que parar para coger un poco de oxigeno. Él mordió mi labio inferior suavemente sin querer separase de mí.**_

_**Jadeábamos cada uno en la boca del otro, mezclando nuestros alientos sin dejar de mirarnos. Muy íntimo.**_

_** - Dios, nena, vuelve conmigo- posó su frente sobre la mía.**_

_** - Edward...**_

_** - Quiero estar contigo Isabella, completamente. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo y no sólo follando. Lo quiero todo de ti.**_

_**No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Quería tener una relación seria conmigo? ¿Era eso lo que me estaba diciendo?**_

_** - Edward estoy agotada y apenas hemos pasado un día juntos.**_

_** - Se que soy muy intenso y difícil de tratar...sólo espero que veas algo bueno en mí- la falta de seguridad en si mismo era lo que lo hacía así de controlador. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta la fantástica persona que era? ¿Cómo podía pensar que sólo se interesaban por él por su dinero?**_

_** - Edward, por el amor de Dios, eres magnífico. ¿No te ves?**_

_** - Nena aún no me conoces. Tengo mucha mierda encima.**_

_** - Cuéntamelo.**_

_** - Algún día.**_

_** - Por favor...- rogué-, quiero conocerte. Acarició mi mejilla con su dedo índice muy suavemente, terminando perfilando mis labios.**_

_** - ¡Eres tan hermosa! No te merezco. Se que debería dejarte marchar, pero me haces sentir tan bien. Eres como una medicina para mí. Oxigeno puro después de un día sin poder respirar. Eres excepcional-suspiró derrotado-. No soy bueno para ti. He tenido más de ti de lo que tenía derecho, pero te necesito, sólo...danos otra oportunidad. Juro que te recompensaré por todo. Por favor...**_

_**¿Cómo podía decir que no?**_

_** - Edward...**_

_** - Vuelve conmigo. Sé que la jodí, pero no te volveré a tratar así. Me entró pánico de sentir todo lo que sentía estando contigo. Quiero más que una relación para follar, pero tienes que ayudarme y ser paciente conmigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no hago algo así.**_

_**Fruncí el ceño. No sabía bien a qué se refería.**_

_** - ¿Hacer qué?- pregunté esperanzada.**_

_** - Tener una relación. Pasar tiempo juntos fuera de la cama.**_

_**¡Quería tener una relación de pareja conmigo! Mi corazón saltó de alegría.**_

_** - ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté para asegurarme.**_

_** - Nena quiero que seas mía. Tener una relación seria contigo. Hacer el amor y follar. Quiero que seas mi chica en todos los sentidos y ámbitos. Quiero hacerlo público y que todos sepan que eres mía.**_

_**¡Oh. Mi . Dios!**_

_** - Edward...**_

_** - Pero Isabella- se puso serio-, necesito saber que estás bien, que no me mientes. Si te sientes triste o deprimida...**_

_** - ¿Por qué?**_

_** - Porque necesito controlarlo. Necesito controlar todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.**_

_** - Pero... no puedes decirme...- me puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.**_

_** - Algún día te lo explicaré- eso era un paso.**_

_** - Esta bien Edward- sonrió.**_

_** - ¿Me estás aceptando de nuevo?**_

_** - Con condiciones.**_

_** - ¿Qué condiciones?-gruñó.**_

_** - Voy a vivir aquí.**_

_** - Cielo, por favor...-oh dios, otra vez. ¿Cómo era capaz de llevarme al borde sólo con palabras?**_

_** - Edward- dije con voz ronca-, necesito mi espacio-intenté razonar con él.**_

_** - ¿Para escaparte de mí? No quiero que me escondas nada- habló con un tono triste y dolido.**_

_** - No pienso ocultarte nada, pero creo que es mejor que empecemos poco a poco.**_

_** - ¡Maldita sea nena, quiero tenerte todos los días en mi cama! Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido-solté una risilla y el me sonrió.**_

_** - Puedes quedarte aquí algún día o yo podría ir a tu casa otro. Pero en general, cada uno en su casa y en su espacio para no precipitar las cosas.**_

_** - Esta bien dijo ceñudo-, aceptaré cualquier cosa que quieras con tal de que vuelvas conmigo.**_

_** - Vale – le sonreí-. También te he echado de menos.**_

_** - Dios nena, me estoy muriendo por ti.**_

_**Jadeé y mordí mi labio sabiendo lo que le provocaba.**_

_** - Te deseo. Quiero follarte.**_

_**¡Mierda!**_

_** - Te voy a besar cada centímetro de tu cremosa piel. Lameré tus pezones sonrosados, dulces y erectos por mí. Voy a devorar tu coño y a saciarme de tu sabor. Cuando ya no puedas más y me pidas clemencia , te voy a follar duro para quitarnos el hambre que sentimos el uno por el otro.**_

_**Sus dedos iban recorriendo mi piel mandándome electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Todo mi ser lo reclamaba. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de excitación por él.¡ Iba a explotar!**_

_** - Cuando estemos más calmados volveré a empezar y te haré el amor lento, muy lento y vas a rogar por que te haga terminar.**_

_**¡Oh Madre Mía! **_

_**No podía más.**_

_** - Por dios Edward, suéltame. Ten compasión de mí, quiero tocarte.**_

_** - Oh no nena. Ese va a ser tu castigo. Te voy a hacer rogar por mi cuerpo.**_

_**Chocó sus labios contra los míos hambriento, tanto o más que los míos. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía en cada movimiento, como me ponía. Su beso era exigente, su boca buscaba la mía con ansias feroces. Duro. Agresivo.**_

_**Sin apartar sus labios de los míos dijo:**_

_** - No puedo dejar de pensar de tu boca en mi polla. Tu de rodillas ante mí, mirándome, mirándote como entierro mi polla en tu boca caliente una y otra vez hasta explotar.**_

_**Gemí. Era tan caliente . Parecía otro Edward. Volvió a besarme más duro. Sus manos subieron por los costados de mi cuerpo sin tocar nada más y llegó hasta mi cuello. Una vez allí agarró el cuello de la camiseta y lo rasgó, partiendo la camiseta en dos y abriéndola dejando mi torso al aire.**_

_**Esta acción me puso a mil. Jadeé. Edward me miró dudoso.**_

_** - Lo siento, no puedo esperar- se disculpó.**_

_** - No … no pasa...nada. Era vieja.**_

_** - Dios, eres preciosa. Me encantan tus pezones.**_

_**Su boca se dirigió a un pezón y mordió, para luego pasar su lengua y lamerlo.**_

_** - Aahh- grité. Una corriente me recorrió la columna.**_

_** - Voy a hacer que te corras a través de tus pechos. Dime que tu también lo deseas.**_

_**El otro pezón corrió la misma suerte que el anterior y sentía como estaba en el borde.**_

_** - Dímelo Isabella. Dí que me deseas como yo a ti.**_

_** - Oh Edward...- volvió a morderme el pezón.**_

_** - Dímelo o pararé- exigió.**_

_** - Oh, dios Edward...¡te deseo!**_

_** - Eso es pequeña.**_

_**Mordió mis pezones y los chupó. No se si era porque llevaba varios días sin él o esa forma mandona de tratarme que estaba apunto de llegar.**_

_** - Oh ...por favor...**_

_** - Dime qué quieres nena.**_

_** - Te necesito.**_

_** - No nena. Te voy a hacer sufrir como me has hecho sufrir tu a mí. Te voy a hacer rogar por mí.**_

_** - Por favor...**_

_**sentí como su risa hacía vibrar mi pecho. De pronto mordió uno de mis pezones con más fuerza y agarró el otro con su mano y caí.**_

_** - Aaahh- grite-, Edward...**_

_**Un gruñido salió de su pecho y me besó bruscamente. Apenas podía responder , mientras duraba el asombroso orgasmo. Posó su frente sobre la mía.**_

_** - Eres tan receptiva. Me encanta tu cuerpo.**_

_** - Venga Edward suéltame. Ya has demostrado tu punto.**_

_** - Oh no cielo. No he terminado aún contigo.**_

_**¡Mierda!**_

_** - Pero quiero tocarte.**_

_** - Ya tendrás tiempo para eso.**_

_**Me dio otro beso devorador y fue bajando dejando besos castos sobre mis pechos y siguió bajando por el estómago. Jugueteó con mi ombligo. Lo lamió, sopló y esa sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, dejándome preparada otra vez para él. Siguió bajando hasta mi centro. Agarró mis bragas y tiró de ellas sacándolas por mis pies.**_

_**Sujetó mis tobillos suavemente. Fue subiendo poco a poco con una caricia exquisita. Me agarró por detrás de mis rodillas y las abrió. Besó mis muslos interiormente, hasta que llegó a mi sexo. Después de todo esto ya estaba a punto de correrme otra vez.**_

_**Pegó su nariz a mi centro.**_

_** - He echado de menos tu olor-jadeé. Lamió -. Tu sabor- volvió a lamer. Con su dedo separó mis pliegues e introdujo un dedo lentamente.**_

_** - ¡Oh Dios!- me arqueé.**_

_** - Estás tan mojada..., he echado de menos la respuesta de tu cuerpo a mí. Tu cuerpo siempre ha sabido que eres mía. Me perteneces.**_

_**Sacó su dedo para introducir dos.**_

_** - Eso es nena. Apriete mis dedos.**_

_** - Edward …**_

_** - Sí, lo sé.**_

_**Los movimientos fueron más rápidos y volvió a posar su boca en mí. Su lengua buscó mi clítoris, al que chupó, mordió y jugueteó con el haciéndome pasar una deliciosa tortura.**_

_** - Ohh...aahh- grité explotando. Mis ojos se volvieron en mis cuencas. Mi cuerpo se arqueó y apenas podía respirar. Me había dejado sin fuerzas. Inservible.**_

_**No fui consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me tranquilicé. Abrí mis ojos y Edward estaba observándome.**_

_** - Eres condenadamente hermosa cuando te corres.**_

_**¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando estaba hecha un desastre?**_

_**Sacó del bolsillo interior de su elegante chaqueta, un preservativo y lo dejó junto a mí en la cama.**_

_** - Todavía no había terminado conmigo.**_

_**Comenzó a quitarse la camisa y luego los zapatos. Desabrochó el cinturón, el botón de los pantalones y de pronto estaba desnudo y listo para mí.**_

_** - Por favor Edward , suéltame ya.**_

_** - Aún no- dijo serio.¡ Mierda, ese tono severo!**_

_**Se colocó entre mis piernas y se puso el condón. Una vez puesto me miró.**_

_**- Mírame. No cierres ni apartes tus ojos de los míos. Quiero ver tu cara mientras te follo. **_

_**Lentamente y sin apartar sus ojos de mí, me penetró. Los dos jadeamos. Era tan bueno. Comenzó a moverse poco a poco. Cada vez más rápido y fuerte.**_

_** - Eres tan estrecha. Se siente tan caliente y tus paredes me aprietan... es el cielo. Es tan bueno-madre mía. **_

_**Cada vez iba más rápido y con más fuerza. Yo gemía y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su boca cayó sobre la mía y me besó. Apenas podíamos concentrarnos en el beso.**_

_**Los dos jadeábamos y respirábamos en la boca del otro.**_

_** - ¿ Me sientes?-dijo contra mi boba-. Me perteneces , eres mía. **_

_**¿Dios! ¡Era increíble la sensación!**_

_** - Vente para mí nena.**_

_**Y sin más , como si mi cuerpo fuera suyo, llegué a mi tercer orgasmo de la noche.**_

_**De pronto y sin ni siquiera estar consciente, me dio la vuelta. Mis brazos quedaron cruzados. Me empujó un poco hacia el cabecero para que no tuviera los brazos tan estirados y me bajó la cabeza, hasta que toqué el colchón con mi mejilla. Levantó mi culo y le dio un azote.**_

_** - Auch- grité. No me lo esperaba.**_

_** - Auch- otro azote en el otro cachete.**_

_**Levantó más mi culo, dejando mi sexo más abierto y expuesto para él.**_

_**¡Qué vergüenza!**_

_** - Oh nena. Eres increíblemente sexy y preciosa. Toda una belleza.**_

_**Sentí como desde atrás lamía mi sexo de nuevo. Yo era una marioneta en sus manos. No tenía fuerza.**_

_**Se incorporó y sin previo aviso me penetró hasta la empuñadura. Se movía fuerte, duro, descontrolado. Sus manos fueron a mis pechos y los estrujó. Estaba fuera de si.**_

_**Escuchaba sus jadeos y gruñidos. Entre sus sonidos escuchaba gritos desesperados. Una y otra vez se introducía en mí. Dolor y placer. Una de sus manos llegó a mi sexo y lo acarició.**_

_** - Venga nena córrete de nuevo.**_

_**Oh Dios. Oh Dios.**_

_** - Aagghh-...grité. Me dolía la garganta. Me di cuenta de que los gritos desesperados eran míos. Estaba completamente desbocada. **_

_**El orgasmo fue duro y poderoso. Increíble, pero aún lo fue más cuando sentí a Edward correrse dentro de mí.**_

_**Segundos o minutos después seguíamos pegados. Su pecho sobre mi espalda. Nuestras respiraciones normalizándose.**_

_**Sentí como Edward se movió y desató mis muñecas, dejando una caricia acompañado de un beso en cada una.**_

_**Yo estaba completamente agotada. Apenas podía moverme.**_

_** - ¿Estás bien?**_

_** - Umm- se rió.**_

_** - ¿Estás bien follada?- suspiré.**_

_** - ¿Eso es un sí o quieres que comencemos y te haga el amor?-**__**Dios mío ¡no!. Saqué fuerzas para hablar.**_

_** - Sí a lo primero y no tengo fuerzas para lo segundo- dije sin abrir mis ojos y escuché como reía. ¿ De dónde sacaría Edward tanta energía?**_

_** - Esta bien nena. Duerme.**_

_**Fue al baño, supongo que para tirar el preservativo. Se acomodó detrás de mí en la cama y me agarró de la cintura entrelazando nuestras piernas. Yo estaba prácticamente dormida .Cuando apenas era consciente lo sentí junto a mi oído.**_

_** - No vuelvas a abandonarme-ordenó.**_

_**Dejó un dulce beso en mi cuello. Sintiéndome feliz, caí en la oscuridad de Morfeo. **_


End file.
